A New Level In The Food Chain
by Vendettadabeast
Summary: Taken from his world by mistake and now placed in a world filled with creatures created for war and lust. A dark faction tends to use him for their own personal gain,but they didn't count on him fighting back. Will the Beast from the steel city conquer this new jungle or will he fall prey to its predators? Yes its a Pokegirls fic and there will be a lot of adult material.
1. One Life To Live

**Disclaimer** :

This work is purely fictional. The work has no intentional relationship or affiliation with any person in existence at anytime, anywhere, whether real, fantasy or copy written.

This work is owned and the property of Vendettadabeast.

Feedback is appreciated and encouraged. Positive will be cherished and be loved. Constructive criticism will be taken to heart and admired. Flames will be ignored like they never existed and used as fuel to keep going. (fuck haters)

Contact me at (Driel00 )

This worked should not be viewed by anyone that is not of legal age of consent wherever they reside. This work has the strong possibility of containing: Strong Graphic Violence, Strong Explicit Sexual Content, Possible Offensive Religious Content and Other Adult Content that can pop up.

Metroanime was first to record and document the pokegirl world. Everyone who became involve with the world owes him a shout out of gratitude.

A New Level in the Food Chain.

One life to live

 _/Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania/_

A snowy day in the winter in the latest hours of the night a lone figure could be seen jogging on the side walk through the cold weather as cars and busses drive by. The figure was intent on making it to his destination, dressed in a black hoodie, black face mask, black gloves and black sweat pants and shoes. One would think the individual was on his way to make a robbery, but he had his mind set on other things than petty theft, he was focused on getting to where he needed to be.

"Almost there, just a couple more blocks. Damn I hope he hasn't closed up yet"

As he made round a corner past an apartment complex. He spotted his destination down the road. A corner store with bright lights signifying it was still open.

"Hell yeah!"

His destination in sight he started to sprint towards the store kicking up snow and almost slipping on ice as he made his way towards it. Getting closer to the store he could see a man inside making his way towards the front door.

"Shit, he's bout to close up!"

He sprinted faster down the sidewalk, jumping over lumps of snow in his path. Finally reaching the store slipping on a patch of ice in front of the door making him slide into the store. Almost bumping into the store clerk as he made his entrance.

"What the hell boy!" the store clerk yelled avoiding the collision.

"Sup Jojo, I need to grab a forty real quick"

"Dammit boy! You always come in for a forty right when I'm about to close up. I should throw ya ass out and make ya wait till mourning."

The boy chuckled at the old man annoyance of him. "Aww don't be like that Jojo. You know you enjoy the company ya old fart."

"Nobody wants yo damn company. Ya no good hoodlum." The store clerk scoffed at the boy. "Why the hell you got that ski mask on, ya look like ya bout to stick up somebody."

"Its cold outside I need to keep my face warm" The boy explained as he walked to the back of the store to the fridges that held the alcohol.

"Well ya best be careful. Walking around with that on make you look like a suspect and folks might get the wrong idea. Especially the police round here." The older man lectured. "Or you could be mistaken for a gang banger by some of these no goods out here" The store clerk walked behind the counter and waited for the boy to get his beer and bring it to the front.

"I ain't worried about no damn cops. As long as I don't give no reason they won't fuck with me. The boy boasted as he picked out an Old English 40oz glass beer bottle and shut the door to the fridge, then made his way towards the front counter. "Besides ain't none of these punk ass wannabe bangers is not gonna fuck with me. I'm probably the most dangerous person walking these streets anyway."

"Aight boy. Don't be thinkin you Billy badass, that's what almost got you hurt by those gang bangers last time." The boy put the beer on the counter for the store clerk to ring up.

"Hey, I won that fight and if you do remember those punks tried to jump me 3 on 1" The boy retorted as he fished out his money from his pocket to pay.

"I don't know if that was them being stupid, you can fight like hell or if that was plain luck, but you must have had god on your side that day. I don't even know grown men who can take being stabbed that many times and still hospitalize three people trying to jump them." The store clerk remembered the brutal fight that happened in front of his store vividly as he put the beer in a brown paper bag.

"That's because I'm the beast. They knew what they was getting into when they tried to sneak me." He took the beer and exchanged the money and then open the bottle and took a swig of it.

"Young'n you're lucky to be alive. Hell be glad the police didn't take ya little ass to jail for what ya did." The clerk came from behind the counter and walked the boy to the door.

"It was fuckin self-defense. Who in their right mind would arrest someone defending himself from being jumped and stabbed." The kid said making his way out the store. "Besides those three bitches are still alive, barely, but still alive."

"Kid, you just gotta stop getting yourself into trouble or something bad is gonna happen to ya, mark my words" The clerk opened the door for the boy to step outside.

"Yeah, yeah, look Jojo. I'm flattered you lookin out for me and all. But I'll be alright I can take care of myself."

"I'm just droppin some wisdom on ya boy, now run along and get home, it's late and I gotta get home to catch my Law and Order on T.V."

"Aight Jojo catch ya tomorrow old timer." The boy parted as the store clerk closed up his shop and locked the door.

Walking home while drinking his beer the boy took a shortcut across the neighborhood playground. He was half way across when someone yelled to him to get his attention.

"Aye there go that nigga right there!" the deep voice yelled from across the playground.

The boy turned around to face the voice but was met with the sight of five men running towards him at full speed.

"Shit!" The boy hissed and sprinted out of the park as fast as he could trying to put distance between him. He recognized the men as affiliates of the three guys he hospitalized earlier this week. They were all in a local gang with each other and out to get him back for what he did. He hopped fences ran through yards, jumped over cars. He did anything to try to shake his pursuers as they yelled out to him.

"Get yo bitch ass back here!"

"Don't try to run mutha fucka you know what's comin!"

"We gon get in your ass when we catch you!"

The chase went out onto the main street where at this late at no one was around to see what was going on. The boy slipped down an alley between two buildings hoping there was somewhere to hide. He had no such luck as there was nothing but a fence at the end leading to the old construction site.

"The mutha fucka ran down here!" One of the gang members yelled spotting him down the alley and signaling for him to keep running and climb over the fence. Running through the construction site he looked around franticly for a place to hide. He spotted an unfinished building and ran into it taking cover inside a closet in a nearly built room.

"Fuck I wish I brought my nine with me." He whispered to himself reaching into his pocket to search for what weapon he did have on him. "Switch blade and my brass knuckles, great that's what I'm workin with. Damn this sucks ass."

He stop talking as soon as he heard the gang bangers outside of the building he was hiding in.

"I saw him come in here, he gots to be here somewhere"

"Aye let's split up and search this bitch. I'll search over ya'll got check it out over there"

The boy couldn't see what the gang members were doing, but he could definitely here their movements. He listened as the each man went in separate directions to look for him. One stayed in the area he was hiding and started making his way towards the building. The boy heard each and every step the gang member took steadily as he checked the first floor of the unfinished building. The footsteps grew closer towards the room he was hiding in.

As the gang member walked closer and closer towards the boy position. The boy's heart started beating faster as he pulled out his knife for the confrontation that he was sure that would happen. The gang member was now in the room he was in knocking over equipment and bumping into machines trying to find his way in the dark.

"Fuck that hurt!"

The goon stubbed his toe on a particular machine searching behind it. Not finding what he was looking for, he scanned the room until he spotted the closet. He then started to slowly make his way towards the boy's hiding spot. Stepping, twisting and turning over any obstacle in his way.

Inside the closet the boy braced himself and readied his knife clicking the switch blade button flipping the blade free. The gang banger was getting closer and closer to the door. He reached out and grabbed the knob and began to twist it. Then before he opened the door a loud noise was heard from outside.

"Hey, I heard the nigga go back over the fence. Let's get em!" The leader of gang of thugs called out.

The thug abandon the closet and made his way outside the room bumping into things as he hastily made his way back to the construction site. The boy listened carefully as the gangsters jumped back over the fence and gave chase to the phantom noise. He sat there in silence for a few minutes to make sure the thugs were gone.

"Shit that was close." he sighed in relief.

The kid pocketed his switch blade and slowly opened the door and carefully made his way out of the closet. He started to make his way out of the building to leave the construction site. He suddenly stopped when he heard a suspicious sound.

"Shit, don't tell me they're coming back." He hissed moving back to the closet to hide again. Squatting down and hand on the handle of his switch blade he waited to see whatever was making the noise to either pass over or ambush them. When the noise started getting louder the boy became more paranoid looking out from the crack of the door to identify the location of the noise.

"C'mon, what the hell is making that noise?"

He searched and scanned but couldn't pin down the location of the sound. Then something strange happened. Suddenly a bright light flashed and blinded him and then engulfed him.

"SON OF A BITCH, MY EYES!" he yelled shielding his eyes.

What felt like several hours to him in the burning light was only a couple of minutes. Before he could see he heard something, it sounded like water large amount of water. The water was splashing loudly it sounded like waves. That couldn't be the nearest body of water was the Allegheny river and that was way downtown at the three rivers bridge. He was nowhere near either place he was not even outside. Then another sound caught his attention, it was footsteps more than one. He wasn't alone.

"Is that one of them?" A sultry feminine voice asked.

"Kinda small isn't he." This voice was also feminine but deeper chuckling with a slight growl.

"No, he's not the one we're looking for." This female's voice was calmer and authorative.

The three women footsteps were drawing closer to the boy. When they were upon him that was when his vision came back to him. When he opened his eyes he surprised to who was standing in front of him. One very tall woman, the tallest of the three. Her gigantic size towered over the other two, but that wasn't what was odd about the woman. The boy seen his fair share of amazon height girls. No, what rally grabbed his attention about her was her somewhat realistic leather brown skin and hair made of gray feathers that went down past her shoulders. Her hands and feet were clawed and the nails looked wickedly sharp.

She was gorgeous looking despite these weird facts, she was very attractive. Her body was very muscular but didn't take away from her feminine appeal. Her breast very big, he couldn't tell what cup size, but they were sure more than a handful. Her posterior was rather plump in a good way to enhance her beauty. Above that plump rear hung a very long, strong, thick leathery tail the same color as her skin waving back and forth. She was also stark naked. Her large brown nipples visible on her ample breast. Her vagina visible to everyone to see hairless and smooth. Her being naked almost distracted him enough away from her strange animal like features. Her smile show two rows of large sharp inhuman teeth.

The next girl smaller around the same height as the boy. She was pale skin, so pale that it was almost white. She was dressed in what look like a slutty black & red jester costume. The outfit was skin tight to fit and show off the girl's attractive figure. Her face outlined with black make-up painted on her eyes and lips. Her brunette hair slightly visible but mostly covered by the costume. Her bust that was exposed through a window on her costume were large, but not as large as the lizard like girl but enough take fill a palm of a hand.

The last woman the shortest, smaller than the boy but not too small. She was just as pale as the jester girl, but instead of clown like costume or an animal suit like the two that were with her. She adorned a black revealing dress. It showed a great deal of flesh and her ample cleavage a little bigger than the clown girl, but smaller than the giant lizard girl. Her midnight black hair flowed down to her shoulders and purple highlighted bang that covered her right eye. She was undoubtedly beautiful. Even though she looked the most normal out of the three women. The one thing that stood out most about her were the tattoos the girl sported all over her body.

One tattoo that caught his attention a black rose on her neck. It was accompanied by its stem and thorns wrapping around her neck to complete the art.

"Who the hell are you and how the fuck did I get here?" The boy asked staring down the women and silently admiring their beauty. It was at this time he also took the time to look at his surroundings. He was definitely not in the construction site or even the city limits any more. It was still dark, but now he was on some sort of beach and looking towards one end of the beach he found his source of water. It was too dark to make out everything, but the moon gave a significant amount of light.

"Aww, that's no fun how about you tell us who you are cutey?" The clown girl asked teasingly.

"Behave Josey." The tattoo girl ordered, before giving attention back to the boy." Now answer the question boy. Who are you?" It was an ordered just like the one to the clown girl.

"I asked first, who you are and where the hell am I." The boy said defiantly.

"Feisty kid isn't he." The Amazon lizard costume girl chuckled.

"We're the ones asking the questions boy, now tell me who you are" Tattoo girl once again commanded this time more stern and menacing.

"You know what, fuck you three freaks and you're weird ass Halloween costumes. I'm out of here." The boy snapped at the tattoo girl then turned around to leave. He then felt a very strong grip on his shoulder that kept him from walking any further. He turned his head to see the amazon women giving him a vicious smirk. Showing unusual strength, he could have sworn he heard his shoulder bone creak at her grip.

"Where do ya think you're going boy." Her smile was full of teeth, which looked way to sharp to be human.

"Get the hell off me now." He said this as slowly and intimidating as he could.

"Or what tiny?" It was more of dare than a questioned as the toothy smile turned into an amused grin. The boy looked closer at the tall woman her costume looked very realistic. The tail he was wondering how she got it to move on its own and the leather skin looked to real to be a costume.

"You will answer, my question child and you will submit to my will." The tattoo girl was now trying to command the boy. "Now answer me!"

At that moment the boy struck, he kicked the lizard woman in the stomach to lessen her grip on him. He then with a swing of his arm he made contact on the side of her face with his elbow. The blow sent pain through the boy's elbow, it was like hitting stone. He ignored the pain and backed up away from the amazon and surveyed the situation while getting in a fight stance weighing out his options to either fight or run.

"Heh, you got some fire in you boy. I like that." The smile on the lizard woman's face was now a blood thirsty one. "I'm gonna have fun with you."

Before the boy could even blink she was already on him. Just in a split of a second he ducked under a punch that was almost faster than he could see. He countered with his own punch hitting her in the stomach full force, hurting his hand on impact.

" _Dammit what the fuck is she made of."_ He thought to himself trying to block out the throbbing in his hand.

He looked at the lizard woman and seen she still had the smirk on her face and that the punch did not affect her at all. It seemed more like it excited her.

"Heh, that was a good one boy. You might actually last a little longer than most males." She laughed at him.

"Themba, enough playing subdue him." The tattoo woman ordered. "We can question him back home."

"Aww, looks like fun time is over, but don't worry I'll play with you later." Themba grinned viciously at the boy.

The kid started getting worried the lizard woman seemed incredibly tough. He wasn't going to be able to take her down with just his fist. He was weighing out his options of fight or flight again. He looked around to see if there was anywhere he could escape. There was nothing he could escape to or try to hide in, it was nothing but beach and sand as far as he could see. "Shit, where the fuck am I." He whispered to himself.

Before he could finish his thought Themba was right in front of him.

"Eyes on me short stuff." she punched him hard in the stomach making him gasp for air and fall on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Bitch!" he growled out through his teeth in pain and anger. He felt like a sledge hammer had been driven into his gut. He couldn't believe how freakishly strong she was, he was sure she broke one of his ribs.

"Poor baby, did that hurt?" Themba teased picking him up by the collar then slamming him down to the ground holding him there. "Don't worry mommas gonna kiss it better." She chuckled as the boy squirmed and thrashed under her grip.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" The boy yelled as loud as he could.

"Silence him" The Tattoo girl ordered.

"Yes mistress." Themba answered before looking back at the boy. "Time for bed boy." She slammed his head to the ground making him fall limp and out like a light. "He had some fire in him, didn't think he'd be that much fun."

"Remove his mask." The leader commanded.

Josey walked over to the boy and took off the boy's ski mask to reveal his face. A very young man of African descent.

"He's definitely not the one we're looking for" The tattoo girl examined the boy closely. "He's younger than I expected, he's a mere babe"

"Mistress, how did he come through if he's not the one we're looking for?" Josey asked.

"I don't know Josey, but she's not going to like this when she hears about it" The tattoo girl sighed still looking the boy over.

"I guess we got to dispose him then, a shame he was fun." Themba said.

"No, he might not be the one we want, but he's still useful. He's pure human and one of the descendants of the ancient humans of this land before the creator's war. He's rarity among pure humans, he will be worth something." The tattoo girl continued her inspection of the boy. "He also may have knowledge of the one we are looking for and knowledge of the others."

"So, you're gonna keep him as a pet mistress?" Josey inquired hopefully.

"That will be decided later. For now we have to take him home and report what happened." The tattoo girl smirked deviously. "Our new little toy has a very busy schedule ahead of him."

 **HARLEQUIN, the Trick-Mistress Pokégirl**

Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Psychic/Dark  
Frequency: Uncommon  
Diet: human style food  
Role: entertainers, pranksters  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Poison, Psychic  
Weak Vs: Bug  
Attacks: Foresight, Quick Attack, Flash, Hypnotic Gaze, Metronome, Tickle Fest, Darkness, Entangling Darkness, Shadow Possession, Dark Goggles  
Enhancements: Enhanced Senses (Auditory, Visual,x4), Enhanced Agility (x5), Affinity (Magic), Intuitive Aptitude (Summoning Magic)  
Evolves: Jokette (Mana Crystal), Lady Luck (Dream Stone)  
Evolves From: Trixie (normal)

The Harlequin has always been a rather confusing Pokegirl for researchers. To some the breed represents a shred of humanity inside the darkening heart of Sukebe, a final desire to see joy in the world. To others it is simply another odd creation of a mad man at worse, or morale booster for his troops at best. Whatever the case the Harlequin is a truly unique Pokegirl breed with a rather interesting approach to… well just about everything

First is their appearance. Upon evolving from a Trixie Harlequins usually grow a few inches into any of the human norms and will occasionally go up a cup size as well. Unlike the their past form Harlequins dress a bit more seductively. They still tend to favor clown or jester style garments, but they generally tend to show more skin or fit a bit tighter, and their make-up, while certainly unique, is never as overdone as to take away from their sex appeal. As a rule, bustier Harlequins tend to avoid white make-up and purple clothes in order to not be mistaken with their more infamous evolution, the Jokette.

Harlequins are natural jokers, pranksters, and entertainers. Each and every one of them has an astounding sense of humor. This is more than likely due to their psychic abilities, allowing them to develop the perfect jokes for their audience. They tend to walk the line between Trixie and Jokette when it comes to their comedy. While they would never seriously injure somebody (That they don't hate) Harlequins can enjoy more physical pranks, often setting people up for smalls slips and falls with exaggerated end results. Yet even when their pranking goes the physical route, their targets still can't help, but chuckle at their antics. Like many dark types they tend to favor chaos although in a less destructive way. A harlequin would find more joy in a wild party than they would in something like a riot.

They tend to battle in a similar fashion. It has often been stated by Pokegirls that the Harlequin is the only breed capable of making losing fun. Through out battle they tend to tell a series of jokes in an effort to either irritate their opponent or make them laugh their ass off. Aside from their textbook attacks Harlequins tend to summon various props to help them in battle, often those used by clowns or magicians. They'll use tricks like endlessly tied scarves to bind their opponent, a chemically altered pie to the face to leave some form of status ailment, or a seltzer bottle fired water gun. Higher level Harlequins sometimes summon other Pokegirls. One popular trick used stronger Harlequins involves summoning a tiny car only for numerous Trixie to explode out and grab their opponent. The few weapons they use are usually blunt and comedicly large. Since they don't enjoy pain when they go for a physical strike they prefer a one hit K.O. like a giant mallet to the back of the head.

Harlequins tend to get along well with most of their evolutionary branch. Trixie view them as mentors and will often ask them for comedic advice. Lady Lucks enjoy their pranks to a slightly lesser degree ,but enjoy them none the less and often try to teach their sisters the games they learned fro their evolution. Their relationship with the Jokette breed is a bit more complicated. There is something about the charisma of Jokettes that can draw Harlequins closer to them. Jokettes tend to view them as mildly entertaining and will usually keep them around until their use or fun runs out. Once this happens the Harlequin will meet the same fate that most people who cross the Jokette will. Because of this, most domestic and threshold Harlequins will avoid a Jokette like the plague, but ferals tend not to know any better and get sucked right in.

In terms of harem dynamics the Harlequin isn't often found in the harems if serious tamers. Their rather loud and attention grabbing personalities along with a lack of seriousness makes them very annoying to conservatives and even liberals find their nature to be a bit much when traveling through feral infested areas. They don't make great Alphas, not being much for responsibility, but their psychic abilities and a strong desire to see others happy makes them decent betas. Unlike many more relaxed Pokegirls, Harlequins don't annoy serious 'girls too much because they know their limits. A Harlequin is just about one of the only people aside from their tamers who can make a Cuntdor smile.

Sex with Harlequins is pretty much average. If not painful or completely repulsive, a Harlequin will usually indulge their tamer willingly in their fetishes. They tend to talk dirty, but their sex talk sounds like it came out of a bad porno and you really can't tell whether their trying to get you laughing or horny. They make decent sex battlers, having the average Pokegirls endurance and a slightly higher than average pleasure threshold. In sex battles they tend to try to tickle the resistance out of their partner before dominating them.

Ferals are rare, having the agility necessary to stay out of the average predators mouth, but nothing else that really helps them thrive in the wild. They can still talk and tell jokes, but they tend to be based solely on the Harlequins sense of humor rather than the psychic jokes of a tamed Harlequin. Their intelligence drops a bit and many Harlequins find their pranks backfiring. Threshold cases follow the same pattern of those of the Trixie. They usually don't notice they are Pokegirls until they are forced to use inhuman agility or their taste in clothes and make-up change radically.

 **TYRANNODAME, The Tyrant Dinosaur Pokégirl**

Type: Near Human - Inhumanoid (Tyranosaurus Metamorph)  
Element: Dragon/Rock  
Frequency: Extremely Rare (Dark Continent only)  
Diet: meat, preferably swallowing whole bodies in their Battle Mode.  
Role: super-weapons of Sanctuary, ultimate terror of Sanctuary  
Strong Vs: Dragon, Electric, Fire, Flying, Plant, Poison, Water  
Weak Vs: Ice, Plant, Steel  
Libido: Low  
Attack: Bite, Tail Slap, Dragon Claw, Harden, Roar II, Teleport, Hyperbeam, Mega Flare, Diamond Tail, Quake, (Battle Form only) Diamond Tooth  
Enhancements: Metamorph (Alternate Form), Enhanced Durability (x5), Enhanced Strength (x25), Enhanced Senses (Olfactory)(x15)  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: Dameosaur (Dawn Stone)

When the first Dameosaur came to be functional in 214 AS/2206 CE, the metamorphic reptilian humanoid became the Pokégirl species that the Goths of Sanctuary would pin their hopes and dreams on, the caring lover and loyal servant, the steadfast protector of everything that made Sanctuary what it was. The species proved to be a versatile breed as the numerous DNA schematics that were already predisposed in the Dameosaur's genetic makeup from the surplus left in Sukebe's labs to enhance their usefulness would later come to the forefront in Dameosaur's evolved breeds, the flying Pterodames and the water-borne Nessidames. With protectors of the land, sea, and air, Sanctuary was assured that there would be nothing that could stand against them should they have to battle.  
The species had already proven their merit in three Frontier Wars and were poised to become the symbol of Sanctuary's might. Yet still, even with these protectors, all was not right with Sanctuary. There has been a cold war that raged through the heart of Sanctuary since nearly its conception. The often whispered about and incredibly deadly Terminatrix served as the one dark spot on the otherwise spotless record of what it was that made the Goths feel that Sanctuary was a paradise. This was a Pokégirl species that the Sanctuary Goth had no clue as to why they hated them as they did, and the Goths knew that they needed to do something to protect all that was important to them from the Demon Dragons.  
Nearly eighty years later, 299 AS/2301 CE it would be Miss Lindi Valiant, member of the Council of Twelve and one of Sanctuary's Founders that would discover a way to fend of the enemies of Sanctuary, known as the Terminatrix.  
Using the recently discovered Evolution Stone known as Dawn Stone, Lindi Valiant would devise a ceremony that would allow her to use the Dawn Stone to tap into the genetic potential that was already within Sanctuary's Dameosaur soldiers. As the Dawn Stone was an Evolution Stone that was all about taking the hidden potential of a Pokégirl and turning her into a superior version of what was already there, it was understood that the stone could possibly have an effect on the Dameosaurs.  
It did.  
What would come to be from using a Dawn Stone on a Dameosaur would be the creation of a Pokégirl of incredible power and rage. Drawing upon the Rock-type element of the Dameosaur, the Fighting-type potential known through the species and their other evolutions would be completely lost and replaced with one of the most powerful elemental types: Dragon. Now such incredibly large and powerful creatures, it was understood which genetics already within the Dameosaurs contributed to the new form they would possess as well as their new name. Sanctuary's newest, most powerful creations would become known as Tyrannodames!  
A Tyrannodame in her normal mode would resemble a dark brown almost leather-skinned humanoid around 8' in height with a D-Cup chest and a thick tail above her posterior that is as long as she is tall. The tail is somewhat prehensile; a Tyrannodame can use it for various function, though mostly stabbing with the tip. She possesses long and firm dark gray feathers for hair that branch down from her head, usually just past her shoulders. More importantly however, is that unlike the other species of the Dameosaur and evolutions, a Tyrannodame in normal mode possesses numerous attack capabilities, allowing her to combat threats in areas too enclosed for her battle form.  
When a Tyrannodame assumes her battle mode, the Pokégirl takes on the traditional form of a Tyrannosaurus Rex, (the Dragon Claw technique is shifted from hands to feet) that stands 13' in height and is 42' long from snout to tail. In this form they can run around 25-45 mph and possess not only incredible physical might but an enhanced sense of smell. When they start tracking something, they won't stop until they've either caught it or killed it, albeit the latter seems to the prominent choice. Tyrannodames in battle mode are incredibly versatile in battlefield strategy. They can work effectively as lone hunters, in a pair of soldiers, or even small packs of warriors, as long as they're supervised by a Sanctuary Goth.  
The Tyrannodames need a Sanctuary Goth to lead them in combat is an important factor as when they are in battle mode, they have trouble thinking for themselves. Even though they are of average intelligence when in normal mode, when a Tyrannodame takes her battle mode, her mental capacity decreases to the same stage of mental development as an average feralborn Pokégirl, making them difficult for anyone but the Tyrannodame's owner to control since on a genetic/subconscious level, they programmed to follow the will of their owner.  
Unlike the others of their species of Dameosaur, Tyrannodames, for unknown reasons that boggle and aggravate the Sanctuary Goths, have the capacity for a bisexual nature. This aspect has been kept secret from the male populace of Sanctuary's satellite cities and has made it so that any Dameosaur that are evolved into Tyrannodame are bonded with a female partner immediately so they do not fall into the control of the pets in Sanctuary out some force outside of the Dark Continent. The possibility for destruction should a male get a hold of a Tyrannodame would be catastrophic.  
Since their creation, the numbers of Tyrannodames have been low due to the fact that Dawn Stones are the rarest of all Evolution Stones. The Council of Twelve member Lindi Valiant is taking a personal hand in the matter to raise numbers, including using all resources available to Sanctuary to gather these Evolution Stones, as well as practice with artificially-induced Parthenogenesis.

 **SANCTUARY GOTH, the Ebon Soul Pokégirl**  
Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Magic/Psychic  
Frequency: Extremely Rare, Rare (Dark Continent)  
Diet: Human-style foods  
Role: Would-be saviors, busybodies.  
Libido: N/A  
Strong Vs: Fighting, Poison  
Weak Vs: Ghost, Bug, Dark  
Attacks: Aura of Danger, Aura of Menace, Aura of Love, Aura of Command, Aura of Fear, Aura of Doom, Call Me Queen, Aura Barrier, Aura Sensation, Teleport, S.E.P.  
Enhancements: Suppressed Pack Mentality, Gift of Sight  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: Almost Any (Ebony Stone)  
Classified: Information beyond this point is on a need-to-know basis and must never reach the public. Unlawful disclosure of said information is punishable as a capital offense in all leagues.  
For years, rumors have circulated the leagues about a breed of Pokégirls who do not require taming, and who live independent of humans. Although such rumors have continuously found their way into tabloids and bar room gossip, they have never been substantiated, and most dismiss them as idle fantasy. Unfortunately, they are wrong. The Sanctuary Goths, as they have dubbed themselves, are the culmination of the leagues' worst nightmares. Living in secret on the Dark Continent, these Pokégirls, if one can still call them such considering that they need neither taming nor master, are the greatest danger to world peace since the Revenge War.  
Although the details are unknown, it is generally agreed that the creation of the first Sanctuary Goths (or S-Goths, as they shall henceforth be referred to) occurred in 196 AS. Purportedly, twelve Pokégirls of various breeds discovered a laboratory of Sukebe's. Therein, they were exposed to some manner of "enhancement" device that suppressed the subconscious need for a master to stave off the feral state, and thus the need for taming to stay sane. Their bodies were also physically transformed into Very Near Human types, similar in appearance to the "Goth" breed, but generally retaining hair and eye color from their previous forms.  
Since that time, a pseudo-evolutionary stone, the "Ebony Stone," has been identified as being able to, unfortunately, catalyst the creation of more S-Goths from almost any other breed. Upon this "evolution," a Pokégirl loses any animalistic or otherwise inhuman traits, becoming almost identical to a human female in form. Her hair and eyes, however, remain their original colors, and change of breast size is proportionate: although rarely do S-Goths have larger than a D-cup, those who were more well-endowed before evolution will end up around D, whereas those with the D range or so may end up with a generous C and so on. This trend seems to reverse at the lower extremes, however, with A's rounding upward towards a moderate B. The skin of S-Goths also generally becomes pale, although some specimens have been observed to prefer a tan, and a series of tattoos that reflect the S-Goth's personality and background appear on her arms. Although generally black or another dark color, the color of these markings can vary greatly as well.  
In addition to these innate traits, however, the vast majority of S-Goths share many other traits. Although these are considered cultural and would normally not be included herein, the circumstances of S-Goth existence dictate that such information be treated as pertinent. In addition to the natural tattoos that appear upon evolution into an S-Goth, many individuals have been known to add additional markings to their skin, often on the legs, but full-body tattooing isn't unknown. A penchant for dark, moody attire also appears to be a common characteristic, one which is often accompanied by similar hairstyles; this is (combined with their shadowy tactics) what has earned them the nickname of "Dark Angels." Many of these tastes are, however, somewhat affected by holdovers from the previous evolutionary form when applicable and so this is by no means the last word on the subject.  
In mentality, on the other hand, there is actually very little innate change after evolution to an S-Goth. The only notable aspect in this regard is that which has already been mentioned; their bodies no longer require a tamer to remain tame, and so the ability to form alpha bonds is suppressed under most circumstances. However, the evolution itself does nothing to destroy the existing loyalty of a pokégirl to her master, and it is for this reason that few harem Pokégirls are evolved by Sanctuary. Rather, the evolutionary jump is generally induced in those who have been saved by Sanctuary and indoctrinated in the views and ideals that are ostensibly the base for Sanctuary society. As such, the mindset that will be detailed as "average" herein would likely not be found in an S-Goth evolved outside of that influence.  
Regardless of why, however, the general S-Goth mindset is insanely liberal. Officially, the majority believes in "parity," or a theoretical state of equality between humans and Pokégirls. In actuality, however, this belief is somewhat euphemistic; Sanctuary's policies advocate a hideous role-reversal, in which S-Goths may chose a "good" tamer and make him her "pet." Under this system, the S-Goth is considered the dominant member of the relationship, and would be permitted by Sanctuary law to treat him almost in the manner which a human may treat a Pokégirl. The ostensible purpose of this policy is to allow a parthenogenic breed to reproduce, but this has long since been antiquated.  
It should be noted, however, that most continue to express an almost fanatical belief in parity and equally due to their indoctrination, despite their blatant lack of its practice. As such, terms such as "tamer" and it's variants, or even "master" too a lesser degree are social taboos and most S-Goths find them almost impossible to say. The exceptions are, unfortunately, those who venture into the world at large, however. Due to the ambitions of Sanctuary, many of its daughters have done their best to quietly infiltrate league governments around the world, although they've been more successful in some places than others. They have also been known to pose as female tamers on occasion, but thankfully they do not possess the ability to tame Pokégirls out of feral or to form the same type of alpha bonds with them as a human would, although delta and recognition are still within the realm of possibility and the Aura of Command (see below) is often substituted for a bond. It is also important to note that denizens of Sanctuary will never refer to it as such outside of its confines; rather, it "should" be referred to as "You-know-where." This practice is also popular among its supporters, and even with some of its adversaries.  
Perhaps the biggest reason for an S-Goth to pose as a tamer is that, interestingly, they are very unsuited to combat. None of the breed's default techniques are offensive, and their bodies aren't at all enhanced in the way that most breeds are. This means that they're surprisingly fragile, and usually can't take more punishment than a human. As such, they are generally not the best combatants on their own, although they do have a fairly decent potential to cast magic, being partially of that typing.  
This has lead to, as stated, the adaptation of tamer roles in the outside world, as well as the creation of several "Guardian" breeds for Sanctuary itself, both of which are very unfortunate. However, when an S-Goth does involve herself in a battle, the signature "aura" attacks in her possession are excellent for a supporting role. One known technique is to combine "Aura of Menace" and "Call Me Queen" with the effects of "Aura of Command" to totally dominate an opponent and take control of her for the duration of the battle. Aura of Danger, Aura of Fear, and Aura of Menace are also useful in preventing direct attacks against the S-Goth herself from non-dark types. It has also been noted by some that, when an S-Goth utilizes her "aura" techniques (aside from Aura of Love), she seems to gain dark "wings" of psychic energy.  
Finally, when it comes to taming (or whatever euphemistic term you might prefer), the only real distinction the S-Goth possess is a Sex Attack known as "Aura of Love." This technique allows them to reinforce feelings of lust and attraction that those around her feel towards her, as well as making her own actions appear more enticing than they actually are. Other than this, their preferences generally carry over from their previous forms, and thus are very hard to get an average for, although most of those indoctrinated in Sanctuary's ways prefer to be the dominant partner.  
Addendum - Further Classified: Information beyond this point is on a need-to-know basis and must never reach any government known to sympathize with Sanctuary.  
A breakthrough! Data has recently been obtained to illustrate that Sanctuary Goths are not quite as impervious to the group mentality that allows for alpha bonds to be formed as was originally believed. It appears that, under the proper conditions, it is in fact possible to properly bond an S-Goth as with any other Pokégirl. However, the proper conditions are very difficult to synthesize, and extreme caution should be exercised. The primary requirement for the formation of an alpha bond, however, is submissiveness on the part of the Sanctuary Goth to be bonded. This does not simply mean that she must accept a submissive role in taming, but that she must accept a human's dominance in a more general sense, such as another Pokégirl might.  
Although it is possible to generate this state via mundane means, that is only barely so. Not only does one face the challenge of preventing her from escaping, something that is very possible with teleport, but one must avoid repercussions from Sanctuary, as it does not appreciate attempts to abduct it's daughters, never mind to corrupt them. Thus, although this method was used in the original discovery of S-Goth bonding, a more expedient method was sought to make it of practical use.  
Naturally, a Level 5 conditioning cycle is capable of inducing such a state, but doing so removes most of the value from the acquisition. As such, further research has yielded that is possible for a high-level psychic type to invade the mind of an S-Goth and temporarily remove the suppression on her pack mentality. However, as S-Goths themselves are quite apt at escaping and often have substantial mental defenses (being psychic types), it is rare that a psychic alone will be enough. As such, a powerful magic type is generally also required to prevent teleportation and to facilitate the connection between the psychic-type and the S-Goth. Once the suppression is released, a window of opportunity within which she may be alpha bonded by a thorough taming will open.  
As a further addendum, it should be noted that there is increasing evidence to suggest that the true breed name is something other than "Sanctuary Goth." Unfortunately, however, aside from the suggestion of the name "Grimgoth," which is likely a slur from those "in the know" who dislike the S-Goths, no hints as to what it might be have arisen. However, it is possible that the sorcerers of Vale, the individual in Capital known as "the Undertaker," or the select few who have alpha-bonded an S-Goth may know... If so, however, they are being exceptionally tight-lipped.


	2. Not So Grand Entrance

**Disclaimer** :

This work is purely fictional. The work has no intentional relationship or affiliation with any person in existence at anytime, anywhere, whether real, fantasy or copy written.

This work is owned and the property of Vendettadabeast.

Feedback is appreciated and encouraged. Positive will be cherished and be loved. Constructive criticism will be taken to heart and admired. Flames will be ignored like they never existed and used as fuel to keep going. (fuck haters)

Contact me at (Driel00 )

This worked should not be viewed by anyone that is not of legal age of consent wherever they reside. This work has the strong possibility of containing: Strong Graphic Violence, Strong Explicit Sexual Content, Possible Offensive Religious Content and Other Adult Content that can pop up.

Metroanime was first to record and document the pokegirl world. Everyone who became involve with the world owes him a shout out of gratitude.

 _Italic words_ = something thought or said in the mind

A New Level in the Food Chain

 **Not So Grand Entrance**

He didn't know how long he was out, but the kid came to when he heard voices. That wasn't the only thing he notice, he felt that he was moving. Whatever he was riding in was sure as hell hitting every bump on the road. It made him wonder how he slept through most of it. Then it came back to him, he was in a fight and was knocked out by a giant woman wearing a lizard costume. He kept his eyes closed and listened to the voices to find out what was going on or any clues to where they were taking him.

"Still no contact from the home land mistress." This was the clown girl Josey speaking. "I can't get in touch with anybody."

"Curses, nothing is going according to plan." This from the tattoo girl hissing in anger. "I can't get in touch with home base, what is going on!" She was currently trying her luck with a device that wasn't working. "I can't even teleport, there is something strange going on."

"Mistress how are we going to explain to elder Valiant, about the wrong kid coming through the portal?" Josey asked warily.

"Do not concern yourself with that matter Josey. That will be an issue discussed between her and I." The tattoo girl informed. "Just keep trying to get in contact with home base."

The kid carefully opened one eye to see where he was at the moment and find out where he was headed. The position he was in he could not get a good glance of his surroundings, especially with one eye. He could barely see what he was even being carried on, from what he could make out was a very large brown skin animal. He felt he could move his arms.

" _At least they didn't tie me up, that's a good thing._ " he thought to himself as he continued to listen to the two women talk.

"We have to move faster and get from this area." The tattoo girl sounded paranoid. "I can't believe the extraction point was here of all places, if we're lucky those two miserable cats did not notice anything yet."

"Mistress, why was the extraction point set in this area?" Josey asked sounding just as paranoid as the tattoo girl.

"That is another matter that will be discussed when we return home. Right now I want you to keep look out for anything. We are still in enemy territory."

The boy was not sure what or who the two woman were so afraid of or why they were so paranoid about where they were. He knew he had to get away from them and off this animal and maybe find someone who can tell him how to get back home. He slipped his hand into his pocket and felt he still had his switch blade.

" _Cool so they didn't search me or empty my pockets._ " He gripped the handle and pulled it out without being notice and started to formulate a plan. He contemplated on who he would take down first to get his plan into action. " _That giant lizard costume chick isn't here, so this should be easier._ "

He thought on what was the best action to take against them, whether to take on hostage and then escape or to just fight them and then escape. Then he thought about the animal they were riding and a better plan came to mind.

"Gotta be quick about this." he whispered.

Rolling as fast as he could towards the creature's head he flipped out his switch blade and stabbed the creature in its rather large eye. A sound breaking roar met his ears as the creature screeched in pain. Bucking and throwing everyone off in a fit of rage.

The fall was much higher than the boy expected, the creature was huge. He landed hard on his left arm and bone crunching sound could be heard when he hit the ground.

"Son of a bitch!" He hissed through his teeth clutching his arm. He gritted as he raised to his feet and glanced at the scene he just caused. He couldn't believe his eyes at what he was looking at. The creature he just stabbed was not just any type of large animal. He was staring at living breathing dinosaur, a T-Rex to be exact. "You gotta to be shitting me. No fucking way!"

"Mistress are you hurt!" This was the clown girl Josey voice.

"I'm fine, get the boy while I calm her down." the tattoo girl ordered.

That was enough to snap the boy out of his disbelief and signal him to start running towards the woods. He didn't stop to look back and kept his focus running straight with no clue to where he was heading, but understanding he had to get as far away as possible. Dodging limbs, ducking branches, jumping bushes and avoiding all obstacles that were in his way. He was not sure how far or how long he was running, but once the woods came to an end he found himself running into a beach once more.

"O.k, where the hell can I run to." Stopping to catch his breath he looked around to see which way was the best direction to head. Breathing hard and panting as if he ran a marathon.

He was barely able to take another second for himself when he was tackled from behind and forced to the ground. His broken arm wrenched to his back as weight pressed down on him.

"That wasn't nice what you did back there, you're a bad boy." the familiar voice of Josey on top of him.

"Bitch!" He gritted through his teeth wincing at the pain she was inflicting on his broken arm. He squirmed as much as he could to throw her off. Throwing his elbow back on his good arm he was able to hit her in the face and knocking her off to the ground. "Get the fuck off of me!"

His knife was knocked out of his hand in the struggle he looked around for it and spotted it a few feet away from him. He tried to make his way to get it, but he was tackled once again. This time the boy and clown girl rolled around in the sand. They rolled around and struggled to get leverage against one another for a few moments. They came to a stop with Josey on top and pinning the boy down.

"That was not nice, ya know." She placed her knees on the boy's arms to keep him still and limit his movement. "I think you just need, to mellow out cutey."

She placed her hands on his head to keep his eyes focused on her. Looking deeply into his eyes she gave him very deep concentrating stare. The boy could not figure out what she was trying to do, but it was weird with the way she was looking at him. It was weirder because her eyes were glowing an eerie purple hue.

He started to struggle harder and was able to get his good arm free and he punched her in the face hard. This started another struggle between the two it didn't last as long as the first tussle. Josey was able to put her weight on the boy's injured arm and that was enough to end the boy's resistance.

"Shit!" He hissed in pain trying once more to ignore the pain.

"You're such a meanie. Why can't you just be a good boy and why didn't my hypnotic gaze work on you?" She pinned his arms down again and then put her finger to her chin to ponder on the boy's resistance to her abilities. "I know what will work on you" She gave an evil little grin and what happened next caught the boy off guard.

She began to tickle him, aiming everywhere and anywhere she could. The boy tried his hardest to play tough, but the unorthodox method was having an increasing effect on him.

"C'mon don't be shy, you know you want to laugh." She teased as she continued her relentless fun natured torture. He didn't laugh as expected, but there was another sign to physically show it was working on him. She felt something stiff poking her as she straddle his body.

"Oh, you like being tickled, don't you?" She kept up the tickling as he continued to squirm beneath her and free himself. All the while Josey was still subduing the boy. Neither one of them noticed they were no longer alone in the area. Josey barely heard the sound of footsteps approaching from behind. "Mistress, I was able to catch him before he got too far. He's still putting up a fight though, but he should be-"

A sudden strong blow greeted the Josey as she turned to speak to who she believed was her mistress. Knocking her off the boy sending her rolling across the sand a good distance. The weight of the girl now off of him, the boy was no able to get up. Before he could move another weight replaced the clown girl, this one far stronger and heavier.

He grunted in pain as he laid flat on his back, he looked up to see a new figure has taken the clown girls place. A foot with vicious looking claws now weighing him down, placed right on his chest to keep him from rising once again. Leading up from the foot and leg he stared at a very tall girl with red skin and what appeared to be red fur that barely covered her curvaceous figure. Her legs and arms long toned with muscle. Her face beautiful even with the whiskers and cat ears, which only added to her attractiveness.

"What are you doing here boy. This is private lands, to which you don't belong. Answer me or meet the same fate as your weak pokegirl." The giant cat woman growled barring impossibly sharp teeth.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME, YOU CRAZY CAT BIT-AHH!" The boy screeched in pain as she pressed her foot down harder on his chest. The boy could hear his bones creak as her foot put pressure on his torso.

"Answer my questions, slave of sanctuary." She ordered more sternly.

"What the fuck are you talking about, you crazy cat bit-. Ahhh" He was once again force to yell in pain from the foot that was currently crushing his bones.

"I will not ask again boy. Tell me what are you doing here or I will flatten you, then eat your remains." The cat woman was serious with her threat baring her sharp teeth and claws.

"I don't even know where the fuck I am bitch. So how the hell am I going to tell you where the fuck I am doing here?" the boy was now furious between the all the weird things happening to him and freaky girls trying to kidnap or beat him up and boss him around. He had enough of it. "So if you're gonna fuckin kill me or whatever, then fuckin do it. Don't talk about it, be about it and if you think I'm going down without a fight, then you must be crazy as you look."

As the boy was ready to fight for what he believed would be his last fight for his life against the tall cat woman. She did something unexpected, she started laughing.

"Kid you got balls, I like that, you're actually not afraid of me." She gave an amused grin. "But, you still got to answer my questions, so I guess you'll just come with me. I'm sure taking you to my mother will get to the bottom of this."

What happened next surprised the boy, something came from behind the cat woman. It was long, black, sharp and fast. It stuck and poked in his neck, then a strange feeling overcame him. As the black object pulled back from his neck, he was able to see that it looked like some sort of stinger and it was attached to the cat woman as it went back behind her.

"What the fuck did you poke me wit-"He tried to protest, but he was too groggy, then he finally fell unconscious.

"Now, what should I do with the little weak harlequin." The cat woman looked over to the unconscious form of Josey. She thought about killing or eating her until a sudden noise coming from the direction of the woods. She growled at the sound in annoyance. "More intruders."

She was ready to go and attack, but the sound of two set of feet instead of one made her rethink her plan. She looked down at the boy the back towards the woods, then growled again in irritation. Picking up the boy bridal style and sprouting bat like wings from behind her, then lifting off into the air flying away from the beach.

A few minutes after their exit, two familiar figures emerge from the woods.

"Their scent leads over here mistress." Themba walked out into the sand with her tattoo mistress following right behind her. Scanning the area before spotting her comrade lying face down on the sand. "Josey!"

The giant lizard girl ran towards her fallen comrade to check on her. Flipping her over then checking her vitals she was relieved to feel a pulse.

"She's ok, she's just unconscious." Themba confirmed. "Looks like the kid is tougher than we thought, wait…. there was another person here."

She took a sniff and the air and then sniffed Josey to investigate the scent even further.

"It couldn't have been a feral, it would killed Josey if it was that strong. It had to be one those accursed cats doing, one of their mindless children." The tattoo girl hissed. "They took the boy, this is not good, dammit she's not going to like this."

"Mistress how are we going to explain this to-" Themba started to say.

"I will handle it Themba just grab Josey and lets go. I have to think of something on the way back"

"Yes mistress."

 _\Northern Dark Continent\_

The boy awoken inside a fancy and neatly decorated room on a very comfortable bed. He sat up and looked around to figure out where he was this time.

"I'm definitely not at home." The boy examined his new surroundings. Fancy wasn't the best way to describe the room he was in. It looked like a place fit for royalty. The bed he was in was huge and filled with pillows, he wondered if the room belong to a king or some type of VIP. Between all the gold colors and fine and expensive décor, the boy was wondering how the rest of the place looked like.

"Am I in a penthouse suite or something? It's like I walked into some type Egyptian theme sex room." He lifted himself out of the bed and that is when he noticed he was only in his shorts and his ribs were bandage wrapped.

"Fuck, where the hell is my shit?"

"Your clothing was being attended and cleansed. As per orders from my mother." A familiar voice answered from behind him.

He turned around to be greeted by the same tall cat girl that was asking him weird questions earlier. Now that he was able to get a better look at her he noticed two big features that he missed about her in their first encounter. Along with her long limbs and feline features. She also had what look like bat wings two giant pair folded behind her and he thought he was hallucinating when he spotted a scorpion like tail with several sharp needles in it. Now getting a better glance at the girl she was really bizarre looking, though it still did nothing to take away from her attractiveness.

"You, you're that crazy cat bitch who was trying to shake me down earlier." He remembered their brief meeting vividly. "Where am I and why did you bring me here?"

The cat woman gave an amused grinned and took a step forward and tossed the boy his clothes.

"You can stand there and keep asking questions or you can follow me to find the answers that you seek." She explained. "Feel free to stand there shirtless, I certainly don't mind the view."

The boy put on his clothes on and then followed the cat girl out of the room into a large hallway. Walking down the corridor the boy notices how very extravagant and luxurious the structure of the building he was in. Taking in all the girls that were also walking around. Almost every one of them being cat girls or feline humanoid and some of them resembled what looked to be elves. There also were other animal themed like females walking around along with a few men here or there sprinkled into the mix. They passed many rooms on to their destination he lost count after the thirtieth door they passed. He was a bit taken back that almost all the animal like girls that were not completely naked were wearing very skimpy clothing. It reminded him of what the ancient Egyptians would were during biblical times.

"Hey what's the deal with this place? Does Cleopatra own it or something?" He chuckled at the joke he made.

"My parents will be able to make things clear for you." She said as she walked up towards a giant door way that was decorated with exotic beads in its path instead of an actual door. "Through here."

Walking through the beads they were greeted with the sight of two more cat girls standing at the bottom of a small incline of steps.

Both feline girls were similar in appearance, both girls were covered in a golden-yellowish fur with black spots all over them. Ears and tails of the same color completed their look giving them the appearance of cheetahs. Having muzzles and feline facial features. Both girls were similar in physique very lithe and strong looking thighs along with toned legs. That is where the similarities ended, while they could have pass as identical twins if it wasn't for the fact one of the cheetah girl on the left being tall with short black hair and blonde highlights while dressed in what could be described as a skimpy Egyptian bathing suit that showed much skin. The one on the right being around the same height as him with blonde shoulder length hair and black highlights. This girl however being stark naked.

Both girls were holding what looked like a spear, the way the stood there motionless and silently. It was obvious that they were guards for someone.

"It is good to see you awaken child." a friendly feminine mature but authoritive voice called out.

"Yes, we were worried you would not awaken for some time with the injuries you sustained." A second voice this one sultrier and just as friendly.

The boy looked up from the two cheetah girl guards and up the stairs at the top were two thrones. Seated in the thrones were two beautiful women. The first woman on the left, she was tall and ebony shade skin, with a muscular bodybuilder physique, but it did nothing to take way from her feminine form. Long black hair spilled down her back was tied into a braided pony tail. Adorning a leather attire that could be described as battle armor and a skirt. The boy's attention was grabbed by the jewelry she decorated herself in. Silver necklaces, bracelets, rings and earrings. A golden tiara on her head with an amethyst gemstone implanted in its center, by closer inspection the gemstone was positioned as the eye of a hissing cat etched into the tiara.

The second woman a head shorter than the first and her skin a lighter tan complexion than the taller woman. She garnered herself in a white tunic that barley covered her and did a very impressive job showing off her womanly curves, showing much of her soft beautiful flesh. She also decorated herself jewelry like her partner, although her accessories were colored gold unlike the previous woman. This woman tiara sported a sapphire gemstone, this gem was positioned as the eye of feline that was sitting on its hind-legs. One thing that did stand out about her were the feline ears in golden fur on top of her midnight black long silky hair flowing down her shoulders. What really caught the boy's attention were the woman's large gravity defying breast. He gazed for short period in a trance of her bronze orbs. Snapping out of it when he realized himself staring for too long. Trying to put his eyes back on her beautiful face and seductive smile. A challenging ordeal considering how much her dress showed her cleavage. One thing the boy did take note of about the jewelry the two women were wearing was the strange writing on them. These symbols were on all their accessories none were the same but all were foreign and alien to him.

"I know you have many questions, as do we have many for you." The muscled woman spoke.

"But first, let us formally welcome you here to our island and our love shack. I am Bastit mistress of love and pleasure." The tan one introduced.

"I am her sister Sekhmet guardian and protector of these lands." The muscle woman introduced. "You were brought to us here by our daughter Kahi, who looked after your treatment."

She motioned to the weird tall cat woman behind the boy who gave a smirk and waved, when he turned to look at her.

"As mentioned before we do have questions for you also and we would like to know. Who you are and where did you come from?" Sekhmet asked.

The boy was still confused about everything, he realized at this moment it would be best to cooperate to find out what was going on and why was this happening to him. Most importantly when can he get back home to put this mess behind him.

"I go by the name Beast and I'm from Pittsburgh Pennsylvania." The boy introduced himself.

Sekhmet and Bastit glanced at each other before returning their gaze back to the kid.

"What continent are you from child." Bastit inquired.

The kid gave them a strange look, and was confused, he thought it would be obvious where he was from with the name of his city and state. It was even stranger that they asked what continent he was from instead of what country, in fact it was weird to even ask what country he was from. He was sure he was at least still in America.

"I'm from North America, the United states of America" He answered. Could someone please tell me what's going on, am I not in America anymore. Where am I Europe, Asia, hell Africa? You guys am look like Egyptians." He was beginning to wonder how was he transported so far away from home and why was he in a different country.

Bastit and Sekhmet knew the name of the country and state the boy said he hailed from. It had been so long since the name of any of the places he mentioned where even in existence and part of this world. It has been centuries since the nations of old have been in power and once part of the world. It was at the mention of those long forgotten and ancient nations. They now begun to understand where the boy was from and what they were dealing with.

"I'm sorry to tell you this child, but you are far away from your home land." Bastit finally starting to explain solemnly. She glanced at her sister and they knew it was going to be hard for the young one to except or believe what they were about to tell him.

Beast didn't care how far away he traveled, the only thought on his mind was getting back home.

"So, then I gotta get on a plane or something to get back. It doesn't matter as long as I can get back home." He was determined to get back. "Hell I'll swim the Atlantic Ocean if I have to."

"It's not that simple child. I'm afraid it may not be even possible to even get you home." Sekhmet cut in.

The boy now even more confused and started getting slightly irritated. He didn't want to hear anything other than a way for him to get back home and the word impossible was just not one of the words he wanted to hear at the moment.

"What the fuck do you mean impossible, it's simple just point me in the nearest direction of the airport or boating dock. I'll find a way home, that doesn't seem so impossible to me." Beast was starting to worry why everyone he met today wouldn't let him go home.

"What do you know about pokegirls child?" It was Bastit that asked the question.

Beast was now totally lost on where the conversation was going. He wondered why she ask such a weird question or even bring up such a random topic. He was familiar with the Pokegirl forum back at home and love reading the stories on the site, but he had no idea what that had to do with anything.

"It's an adult porno parody world on some nerd forum on the internet. What the hell does that have to do with why I can't get home?" He was trying to wrap his brain on what she talking about and what they were holding back to tell him. "Look is there something you're trying to tell me, because I don't have much patience for going around in circles. If you got something to say then say it."

Sekhmet and Bastit looked at each other then back to the boy with an even more solemn expression on their faces.

"Child, it pains me to tell you, that you are no longer in your world anymore." Sekhmet elaborated.

"What do you mean?" The boy now getting worried along with his confusion, then he thought about the question about pokegirls." Wait you can't be serious, you're tellin me- "

"Yes child, you are now in the world of pokegirls"

WOMANTICORE, the Dread Lioness Pokégirl

Type: Inhumanoid

Element: Dark/Poison

Frequency: Extremely Rare (Dark Continent), practically Unknown anywhere else.

Diet: human style foods, especially rice

Role: warriors, bodyguards, weapons masters

Libido: Average (High with a Tamer they like)

Strong Vs: Ghost, Psychic, Plant, Bug

Weak Vs: None

Attacks: Sabre Claw, Metal Claw, Timid Stroke, Crunch, Dark Goggle, Dark Shield, Shadow Dash, Ankoku, Mega Drain, Poison Mist, Sludge, Tempest

Enhancements: Enhanced Strength (x17), Enhanced Durability (x7), Enhanced Speed and Agility (x3), Enhanced Senses (x2), Enhanced Endurance (x5)

Evolves: None

Evolves From: Lioness (Shadow Stone applied at night + Sexmet's Blessing; this is unknown to any Pokédex or tamer outside of Sexmet's Preserve)

It is unknown as to when this Pokégirl first appeared, but it is speculated that she is such a recent occurrence that only one has ever been seen. Information is scarce in regards to this Pokégirl, but the strength of her is apparent in the single picture that was taken of her. Although she was not observed standing up, she was almost seven feet long before her tail, which extended another three feet behind her, and was thin just like a feline's tail normally is. Heavily muscular and with dark bat-like wings on her back that are perhaps too small to support her during flight, the Watcher who observed her barely escaped with his life after the Pokégirl noticed him. He could tell that her body was adapted to short, quick bursts of speed, hinting at a lack of endurance, as he managed to escape via Grav Cycle after only a few minutes of the Pokégirl going after him.

No other real information is available at this time, and Researchers and other watchers are attempting to locate the exact location where the original watcher made his discovery. Some researchers are beginning to doubt the accuracy of the picture that was taken, saying that it was just a Griffon in the bad lighting, but the Watcher denies that possibility. His Pokédex was lost on the plains, according to the Watcher, and there is no way to be certain as to that exact location. All attempts to find this Pokégirl has failed. There is no real name given to this Pokégirl yet, as a result, if she even exists.

***BELOW IS TOP SECRET INFORMATION, NEVER TO BE SEEN BY THE PUBLIC***

This Pokégirl was actually created by Cocooner, upon request from Sexmet after she became privy to information about "you-know-where's" newest Dameosaur evolution. The commission was agreed upon, and after Cocooner found enough feral feline Pokégirls her newest cocoons were hidden within Sexmet's preserve. When asked for a feline that was exceptionally strong and versatile, Cocooner fell into a meditative state for an entire day before making her move to create them. Ten Womanticore were born within seven months, and several more were evolved after Sexmet experimented with volunteers from her preserve.

More powerful than a Warcat, and much more durable than any other feline, this bat-winged feline has yet to be released where certain eyes might see them. The one time that the first Womanticore went out for a walk was the last time she did so on her own, as that was when the picture was taken that brought to light this Pokégirl's existence. These Pokégirls are often moody and nocturnal, but function well both during the day and at night despite their preferring to hunt in the dark of the evening hours. Looking like a Sphinx's battle form, or like the pre-Sukebe animal known as a Lion, they do have some human features. Large D-cup breasts and a human-esque face, with a large mouth which possess many sharp teeth. Each hand still has an opposable thumb, but end in three inch long claws. Their feet also have these claws on their toes as well. Because of how muscular they are, the Womanticore tends to pad around on all fours rather than on their hind legs.

Sexmet never allows her Womanticore to be taken by untrustworthy Tamers, and no Pokédex has any information about this Pokégirl other than the picture and the information given above as to this Pokégirl's actual existence. No Lioness that has been outside of Cocooner's influence within the last five years is capable of even evolving into a Womanticore, furthering just how unlikely it is that anyone outside of Sexmet's preserve will ever have information regarding the new evolution available to that particular Pokégirl. During taming, these Pokégirls enjoy being on the bottom or being taken from behind... and they love to be in charge, if their tamer can survive such an act. Sexmet herself has noted that they act a lot like a Panthress... although, they do lack the instinctive need to harm their lover that the Panthress has.

In battle, they go all out, and their endurance allows them to fight for a long time before tiring. They use their endurance to their advantage, often using Poison Mist, Sludge, or Tempest at long range to wear out her foes, and then switching to using her claws and other techniques when she gets closer to the opponent. During sex battles, they are useful but not especially adept, and Sexmet figures it is just one problem with her newest acquisitions that she'll just have to accept. When the battle gets tougher, they even have access to the Ankoku attack, just in case they are in trouble, and Mega-Drain, to heal themselves while still dealing with her opponent. The Womanticore are being trained to work in pairs as well as singly, just to be safe, and Sexmet is at this time pleased with Cocooner's work upon them.

CHEETIT, the Fast Cat Pokégirl

Type: Near Human - Animorph (Cheetah)

Element: Normal

Frequency: Uncommon (Crescent Moon, Crimson Leagues), Rare (Crescent League), Very Rare (All Other Leagues) [Classified] Common in the Dark Continent North of the Sanctuary Colonies and its Frontier territory including Sexmet's Lair. [Classified]

Diet: human standard, though heavy on meats, fish and proteins

Role: ultra-fast strike troops and range-hunters

Libido: Average (Unbonded) to High (Bonded to a Tamer)

Strong Vs: Ghost

Weak Vs: Fighting

Attacks: Bite, Slash, Tail Slap, Double Kick, Rocket Dodge and Tackle, Rocket Lunge and Tackle, Speed Punch, Tornado Run, Hyper Kick (Lv. 35), Iron Tail (Lv. 60)

Enhancements: Enhanced Speed (x15), Enhanced Endurance (x3), Enhanced Hearing (x3), Enhanced Smell (x4), Enhanced Eyesight (x2), Nightvision, Semi-Prehensile Tail, Functional Claws, Ability to shift the length of her hair at will and can heal at twice the rate of Rock Pokégirl's so long as they aren't damaged with Fire or Magic-type attacks. Very strong leg muscles to support her speed runs, the Cheetit is said to be the fastest runner on the planet, but her endurance pales against a Grizzlar [Classified] or a Dameosaur [Classified].

Evolves: Cheetaura (normal), Leopardess (loss of speed and unconditional love from a Tamer)

Evolves From: Catgirl (Cat E-Medal), Cheetah (Normal)

The Cheetit is one of the original Sukebe-created Pokégirl breeds and has existed since the very beginning of the War of Revenge. Cheetits were a specialized version of Catgirl breed, obviously meant for quick in-and-out strikes against lone targets, and often acted as support for Lioness Prides out in open areas. After Sukebe vanished and the war ended, Feral Cheetits found their way to the Dark Continent and Crescent League territories, their numbers expanding to cover the ancient home range of their genetic templates, the cheetahs. Their species had remained the only viable reason for a Tamer to visit the fringes of the forsaken Dark Continent until around the early 200's when the majority of numbers have migrated from beyond the Dark Continent territory to the neighboring Crescent Moon League.

Cheetits are prized for their outstanding speed and fighting prowess. This has made it that Cheetits are often the target of visiting Tamers from afar who travel to the Crescent Moon or Crimson Leagues to get their hands on one. Cheetits are the fastest ground- runners of all Pokégirl breeds. On a level road, they've been clocked up to 350 mph, (563 km/h). Sadly, they can't maintain such speeds for long; like the cheetahs of old, the Cheetit can only use her speed for short periods, (in the prime of health, a Cheetit could maintain her top speed for thirty minutes before fatigue sets in).

[Classified] In comparison, Dameosaurs can reach 250 mph, (402 km/h) in a dead sprint, but they could maintain it for two hours on average. [Classified]

When it comes to Pokébattle, a Cheetit puts her speed to great use, highlighting the fact it is the basis for the majority of her attacks. If the area allows, a Cheetit first chooses to run rings around their opponent, sending them into a state of confusion before choosing to attack. However, if there isn't considerable room, the Cheetit will often open with Tornado run. It keeps them closer to the opponent where they could be injured, but as this is an actual attack it will damage the opponent Pokégirl. The Cheetit has numerous attacks all with a certain flair to mix things up, and as they grow in levels, can learn a couple of devastating Attacks: Hyper Kick and Iron Tail.

When it comes to their place in a Harem, it should be noted that while most Cheetits think, "speed is life", they can slow themselves down for their Tamer or their Harem-sisters. Cheetits tend to want the Alpha position, but even they will admit it may not be a good idea; they just want the chance to be out of their Pokéball more often and stretch their legs, run around. They will be subservient to their Tamer and even the Alpha Pokégirl, whom is the only one that a Cheetit will have sex with out of respect for the Pokégirl's position in the harem, otherwise lesbian sex makes them cringe, (making them a breed that annoys Psi-Dykes).

While Cheetits get along with a number of Pokégirls, there are a few they coexist with outstandingly, since the Cheetit is a caring species overall, even if they aren't into sex with other Pokégirls. They're are fast-friends with Charlie Angel Breeds for the most part, and nearly all feline Pokégirls, especially the Lioness.

[Classified] It should also be noted that a pattern has been revealed among all Tamers that have a Terminatrix. Those that are chosen to serve with the Terminatrix have a Cheetit in their Harem from before the Demon Dragon joined. Even more surprising is that the two species get along very well. [Classified]

Keeping a Cheetit in the same Harem as either a Ninjanezumi or a Lupina Pokégirl is highly discouraged. Ninjanezumi as a whole are simply terrified by the species and get nothing done with the exception of curling up into a fetal position and whimpering. Young Lupinas often develop a rivalry with Cheetits. While not as bad as the fabled rivalry between the Neo Iczel and Demon-Goddess, it can be quite annoying for the Tamer and the rest of the Harem. Lupinas that have gone through their second puberty and changed into Pokéwomen, however, are able to override base instinct and work cohesively with a Cheetit that is in the same Harem as them.

Cheetits are very, VERY passionate lovers, especially when their fur is petted while being Tamed. Although Cheetits are very dominant and aggressive when the Taming initially starts, as soon as things become hot and heavy, they become more submissive to their Tamer. With a Tamer they genuinely care for, a Cheetit will do anything he wants, even acts that might appall a JigglySlut! However, they have extreme difficulty deriving any pleasure from being Tamed by another female. It takes time, trust and genuine care before a Cheetit can relax with another Pokégirl during Taming, and longer still before the feline Pokégirl can derive any actual pleasure from the act.

For over two-hundred years, there had never been a recorded case of a girl going through Threshold to become a Cheetit. It is in the past forty years that a very few cases have popped up. For awhile it was thought that the overall feline power afforded to Cheetits via the Cat E-Medal was what was needed to make them. With the percentage of feline Pokégirl blood rising in family histories with each generation, it may not be long before Cheetit becomes a more likely outcome of a girl's Threshold.

It is said in the Crescent League that if you make a Cheetit purr during Taming, you will have very good luck in the near future.

WORD OF WARNING: THIS INFORMATION IS CLASSIFIED TOP-SECRET EYES ONLY! VIEWING WITHOUT AUTHORIZATION WILL RESULT IN PUNISHMENTS NOT LIMITED TO BUT INCLUDING: BEING WRAPPED UP IN SUSHI SEAWEED AND HAND-DELIVERED TO SEXMET, FOR FURTHER, MORE EXCRUCIATING TORTURE. CLASSIFIED DATA ON THIS POKÉGIRL MUST NOT BE VIEWED EXCEPT FOR A SELECT FEW. NONE OF THIS DATA MUST BE LEAKED TO THE PUBLIC POKEDEX, THE CHEETITS MUST BE PROTECTED!

The Cheetits had maintained their Feral Coalitions all throughout the Dark Continent from the end of the War right up until Sanctuary's founding in PS 196/CE 2188. At first, Feral Cheetits were captured and forcefully Tamed by the Sanctuary Goths to fill the role of Frontier-range Guardians. However, since Cheetits were heterosexual breed, it was easy enough for an adventuring Tamer to Pokéball a Cheetit and then Bond her to himself through Taming, thus potentially opening a hole in Sanctuary's defenses. Sanctuary eventually fixed their problem with the creation of the Dameosaurs in 214 AS/2206 CE. To ensure their Frontier was kept safe, Dameosaurs were ordered to hunt down and kill all Cheetits, driving them to the Northern-reaches of the Dark Continent while the Cheetits that were already within Sanctuary's borders continued to live an enslaved existence, making- up the backbone of Sanctuary's forced labor that was only matched by the number of Dolls; a ratio of workforce that still exists today within the walls of Sanctuary.

The Cheetits would have been hunted to extinction if it weren't for Sexmet getting involved. The Legendary Dark Lioness already had a dislike of Sanctuary when the Goths had initially started out by capturing and enslaving the Cheetit breed for their own personal gain. Her annoyance escalated into anger with the audacity the Sanctuary Goths had to issue an invitation for Sexmet to join them in a subservient role, to turn her land into a Satellite colony and allow them access to the Sphinx. But once Sanctuary turned on the Cheetits and began to slaughter the species en masse for simply being genetically coded to prefer men over women, Sexmet was fully enraged! She felt nothing but outright hatred for Sanctuary after that, and for good reason.

Sexmet and Bastit made a trek into the depths of Dark Continent where they liberated as many Cheetits as they could, either through breaking up work camps or saving them as they were attacked by Dameosaurs. Thanks to Sexmet's actions Sanctuary lost not only two of their satellite colonies, (which the Goths have erased the existence of in their official records) but the lives of numerous Dameosaurs and Sanctuary Goths that had been killed by the angered Legendary Pokégirl. Sanctuary would eventually order the Dameosaurs to desist from their current actions and leave the Cheetits alone in an effort to avoid further conflict with Sexmet. However, the damage was already done. Sexmet REFUSES any alliance with Sanctuary to this day and does whatever she can to hinder any progress the Goths try make to further their goals.

The Cheetits that were saved were offered choice by Sexmet. She knew they'd suffered enough and offered them either the chance for a peaceful existence and training at her home as to help care for the Sphinx or the choice to be teleported to another League where they could continue to live in the wilds or at least have the chance of finding a good Tamer. Many Cheetits chose to be sent to another League, (although a number ended up in the Crescent League since they didn't specify Crescent MOON) but those that stayed have become an incredible fighting force and the primary guards of Sexmet's Lair, which has become their home.

It is EXTRAORDINARILY IMPORTANT that NONE of this enclosed information be released to the public. Cheetits are victims of Sanctuary and information being released could lead to Sanctuary harming the breed further. None of this information about the Cheetits must leave the inner circle, and all public Pokédexes must maintain only the publicly available information. If we don't, Sexmet is going to have our asses on a silver platter!

CHEETAURA, the Hyperactive Catgirl Pokégirl

Type: Animorph (Tauric Cheetah) Metamorph (Near Human)

Element: Normal

Frequency: Rare (Crescent Moon, Crimson Leagues), Very Rare (Crescent League), Extremely Rare (All Other Leagues) [Classified] Uncommon in the Dark Continent North of the Sanctuary Colonies and its Frontier territory including Sexmet's Lair. [Classified]

Diet: strict carnivore

Role: mobile scouts, Pokégirl transports, racers

Libido: Average (fast!)

Strong Vs: Ghost, Mouse Pokégirls

Weak Vs: Fighting, Canine Pokégirls

Attacks: Double Kick, Speed Punch, Tail Slap, Rocket Lunge and Tackle, Rocket Dodge and Tackle, Iron Tail

Enhancements: Enhanced Speed (x18), High Metabolism, Speed-based Psionic Enhancements, High Erotic Sensitivity

Evolves: Shadetaura (contact with Macavity's Aura of Darkness)

Evolves From: Cheetit (normal)

Appearing shortly after the release of Cheetits into the world, the Cheetaura is the logical extension of the Cheetit's, "speed is life" philosophy; often acting as an alternate steed for the Generals that lead units of other Pokégirls. Upon evolving, the Cheetit trades in a great deal of her combat prowess for an alternate form, becoming less effective against a number of elements. However, the Cheetaura also lose a number of weaknesses her previous form had, making for little in the way of elements that is outright 'superior' to her. Overall, it is considered a solid trade-off.

The Cheetaura is a morphic Pokégirl, having a limited shape-changing capabilities that transform her from her Near-Human appearance with minimal animorphic qualities into that of a Nonhumanoid with a four-legged 'racing' configuration. The additional legs and lower, streamlined form result in a considerable increase in speed and stamina. The Cheetaura are among the fastest of all land-based Pokégirls with the current recorded speed record being 400 miles per hour. However, they can only reach their top speed in short sprints, up to 30 minutes under ideal conditions. Otherwise, they can only maintain a 'cruising' speed of 240 mph. [Classified] Sadly, this allows Dameosaurs to catch up with them easier than they could the Cheetits. [Classified]

In their Near Human form, Cheetaura are nearly identical to their pre-evolved cousins, with only a slight bust increase to distinguish them visually. While not as noticeable, their tails also lengthen, sometimes by as much as six inches. This improves their balance while running, but can interfere with movement in a tighter environment, such as in a room or in dangerous battlefield. Surprisingly, they LOSE height when compared to Cheetits, leaving them at just under six feet in height. Still it is advised that one should scan with a PokéDex to make certain before making any judgments if the Pokégirl before them is a Cheetit or not.

An important note is that a Cheetaura's speed transfers over into their Taming habits. Even when not particularly horny, their insides perpetually vibrate slightly. This makes all of their erogenous zones unusually sensitive, and Cheetauras are usually extremely easy to please; some Tamers can find even stroking the Cheetaura's flanks when in their tauric form can get them off. It goes without saying that Cheetauras like it fast, usually preferring to be on top because their Tamers are physically incapable of thrusting quickly enough. They can slow down, (a little) for their Tamers if requested, usually as a result of friction burns. It is suggested to keep Burn Heal on hand.

Surprisingly, even though they are the evolved form, Cheetaura aren't as good as combatants as Cheetits are; not that they are inept, but reflex and strength are diminished, as well as a number of techniques lost. Often they are in a Tamer's Harem when she had originally been in it as a Cheetit and the Tamer hasn't gotten rid of her. Unfortunately, they aren't good Sex Battlers either. While they retain a Cheetit's fierce heterosexuality, they are easily turned on from simple touching, allowing a woman to get them off as easily as a man could. Still, they do have their usefulness, as they make an EXCELLENT Pokégirl for Watchers. They can fill the role of being a ride for their owners and should the need for a hasty getaway from an irate Feral Pokégirl be required the Cheetaura can fill that role in a pinch. In the Crescent Moon League, Cheetaura have been used like race-horses of old, and find themselves in a profession that provides a gambling outlet as well as entertainment for the masses.

To this day, there has never been a recorded case of a girl going through Threshold becoming a Cheetaura. It is only in the recent generation that the outcome of Thresholding into a Cheetit has come to fruition, and it is thought by many Researchers that it will be an even longer stretch of time before a girl to will become a Cheetaura through Threshold. A number of experts at this point don't ever expect to see such and event either.

[Classified] While she doesn't employ as many Cheetaura for her home's security as she does Cheetit, Sexmet does keep a number on hand for other purposes, since they are great as a scouting force. When Cheetits in her care do end up evolving, she gives them the choice of either staying on at her home or finding them some good Tamers. Sexmet also doesn't like how recently, it's been a trend for Team groups to employ the use of Cheetauras; their speed being used to bring down targets, as well as making for quick retreats from police officers. She is doing everything within her power to make sure this doesn't become a norm any time soon, even if it means gutting one Team member at a time... [Classified]


	3. Reality Check

**Disclaimer** :

This work is purely fictional. The work has no intentional relationship or affiliation with any person in existence at anytime, anywhere, whether real, fantasy or copy written.

This work is owned and the property of Vendettadabeast.

Feedback is appreciated and encouraged. Positive will be cherished and be loved. Constructive criticism will be taken to heart and admired. Flames will be ignored like they never existed and used as fuel to keep going. (fuck haters)

Contact me at (Driel00 )

This worked should not be viewed by anyone that is not of legal age of consent wherever they reside. This work has the strong possibility of containing: Strong Graphic Violence, Strong Explicit Sexual Content, Possible Offensive Religious Content and Other Adult Content that can pop up.

Metroanime was first to record and document the pokegirl world. Everyone who became involve with the world owes him a shout out of gratitude.

A New Level in Then Food Chain Ch.3

 **Reality Check**

\ _Northern Dark Continent, Aswan Island (The Love Shack)_ \

Beast stared at the two woman for a second and then laughed it was hard mocking laugh. He couldn't help but laugh like it was a joke to him.

"Oh man, you guys really had me for a second. Wow I can't believe I almost fell for that man, you guys are good." Beast chuckled believing what he just heard to be part of a joke. "Alright is Ashton Kutcher hiding somewhere or is Bam Margera gonna pop outta somewhere. Where the camera's at?

Beast searched around for signs that this was a joke and he was on a T.V. show. The looks he received from everyone in the room ranged from staring at him as if he was crazy to the look of pity Bastit gave him.

"This is not a joke child" Sekhmet tone was dead serious.

"O.K. Its "Not" a joke right. So where's the cameras really?" Beast was still looking around for camera crews and T.V. personalities.

"I'm afraid, there are no cameras, young one. You are no longer in your home world, it may be hard for you to believe, but it is true." Bastit spoke this time trying to reason with him.

Beast was still laughing until he looked around and realized the serious expressions on everyone face. Now slowly figuring out that they were not joking nor found the situation as humorous as he perceived it to be.

"So you mean to tell me… that I really am in the pokegirl world?" His mood going from humorous to a total sense of dread and disbelief.

"Yes child, we are real and in the flesh before you. This is no trick, no dream, and no fantasy" Sekhmet explained finally getting through his head.

The boy fell to his knees as the weight of sudden realization that just hit him. A distant look upon his face a feeling of the ending of his world that he once knew. His mind started to race of everything from his past and everything he knew along with his entire life.

"This is fucked up." he whispered still in his trance lost in a daze. "Shit like this only happens in stories, T.V. shows, books and movies…. shit like this…don't happen to guys like me."

"I know it's hard to take in right now, sweet heart." A hand on his shoulder and a soothing that brought his attention to the tanned skin beauty Bastit. "But, you will be ok, you must not let it break you down young one."

"My sister is right child." Sekhmet now gaining everyone's attention. "Do not let this situation break your spirit, in fact this could be a new lease on life."

"A NEW LEASE ON LIFE!" Beast yelled in outrage. "I don't need a new lease on life, I loved my old life, and I was perfectly fine living in my world with my old life. What type of fucked up revelation to someone is that?"

"I know it's hard to take in right now, but acting hostile getting worked up won't solve anything" Bastit tried to sooth the boy and calm him down.

Beast noticed something flowing from the legendary he couldn't place his finger on it, but the air around her was suddenly different. Then he remembered that the legendary sex kitten is infamous for her pheromones that she always released. She was trying to calm him down, for some reason the pheromones were not having any effect on Beast, but once he got one good look at the legendary's face and gazed into her eyes he started to relax a bit.

He took a deep breath as h closed his eyes to calm his nerves before he looked back into her eyes. "Look you have understand where I'm coming from here. I've been dragged to a different world, where the equivalent of dooms day took place 300 years in the past. A world that is a porno fairy tale that magical bioweapon creatures exist. A world were humans are no longer on top of the food chain and hunted as prey or sex toys or both. A world where men from what I was told by someone are….squishy. So, excuse me if I sound a little erratic, because I have a damn good reason to be."

Bastit gave him a look sympathy, then looked at Sekhmet before returning her attention back to the boy. "I know it's frightening to be stuck in a new place with unfamiliar people, but there is no reason to be scared. We only want to help you." She pulled him into a hug that lodged his face into her generous cleavage.

It took him by surprise and tensed up for a moment at the action, then relaxed as he enjoyed the position he was in. He notice a sweet aroma coming off the legendary he wondered if it was how she naturally smelled or one of her abilities. He gently pulled himself out of her hug and looked her in the eye.

"I'm not scared. I'm angry and I want to make whoever is responsible for this to pay dearly." There was a calm rage in his voice and the look in his eyes were of determination. "I might not know everything about this world, but from all the stories I read on the forum about this place. I have good idea who brought me here."

"That's exactly why we brought you here, because we also know who pulled you out of your dimension." Sekhmet voiced in grabbing everyone's attention. "We my dear child have the same enemy and we want you to help us in our fight against them."

Beast glanced at the Legendary and the look in his eyes were filled with a strong promise of vengeance and pain for those he was going to go after. "Count me in."

"Excellent, it's good to see you are so determined." Bastit gave a satisfied smile.

"Yes, you will benefit greatly allying with us child." Sekhmet also gave a small smirk. "Now, we have a small matter of who you were with before you were brought here. Kahi tells us when she found you were fighting one of Sanctuary's slaves before she intervened and brought you here"

"She also mistaken you as one of their pets and couldn't get an answer out of you why you were in our territory." Bastit added. "While you were unconscious, we tried to have one of our best psychic types delve into your mind to find some answers. However it seems you either have remarkable mental defenses or you're just immune to psychic probes, because the poor girl almost died trying to read your mind"

"We need to know who was trying to capture you, do you remember who was there when you were brought from your world?" Sekhmet asked.

Beast thought for a moment to remember the whole ordeal he went through with the guys that were chasing him up to the bright light that brought him to the pokegirl world, then the three pokegirls and then up to the moment he was brought to the Legendary's lair.

"I remember after a bright flash of light, I was on a beach with a girl with Tattoo's, a girl dressed as a slutty Harley Quinn from batman and some giant ass lizard girl. It was weird the whole time my head kept flashing information on them for some reason, tattoo girl was obviously a bitch goth, but the slutty jester girl was a Harlequin and the muscle girl was a Tyrannodame. I don't remember what they wanted with me but what I could remember is that I wasn't the person they were looking for. I tried to fight them but the lizard bitch kicked my ass and knocked me out, the next thing I know I wake up with them trying to take me somewhere. I stabbed the lizard chick in the eye while she was in her T-rex form and then tried to escape, but jester girl caught up with me-"

"And that's when I found you, struggling against her." Kahi finished for him. "I thought she was his pokegirl and they were in the middle of some weird type of four play. Had I known she belong to a goth, I would have killed and eaten her,"

"Then when she took down clown girl and then she stuck me with something and I blacked out afterward. Thanks for that by the way." Beast said sourly

"Happy I could be there to save your life." Kahi grinned.

"Kahi can be a bit rough with her treatment of people, but she means well in all she does." Bastit explained.

"Were you able to get the name of the goth who brought you here, did she have any specific tattoos on her?" Sekhmet questioned.

"No, I didn't hear her name, I barely remember the name of the Harlequin and the Tyrannodame. I think one was name Josey and the overgrown lizard was Themba or something like that." Beast tried to recall what he heard while he was captured. "What I do remember about the goth is that she had a black rose tattoo on her neck."

"She must be lacky of one of the more unruly members of the twelve founders. She does not sound familiar to me." Sekhmet informed. "One of them have to be pulling the strings behind this."

"I don't give a fuck who is behind it, I just wanna kick their asses."

"And you will have your chance child, but as you are right now you stand no chance and would be rushing to your death." Sekhmet informed.

"Or a fate worse than death, Sanctuary are capable of horrors beyond imagination from what our inside sources report to us." Bastit added.

"I'm aware of all the little tricks they have sleeves, I know what they are capable of." Beast was confident in his words.

"There's difference in knowing what they can do and being prepared for what they will do, child. You may have the knowledge of what powers that sanctuary wields and possesses, but you as of right now have no hope of even being ready for what they will do when they come after you, much less taking them on." Sekhmet lectured.

"Sanctuary has access to powers and technology that almost no other league in the world have and they are not afraid to use it to better their cause no matter who gets in their way." Bastit explained. "They will stop at nothing to obtain their goal and if capturing you is part of their plans then they will use all their resources to accomplish getting you. That is why we strongly insist that you do nothing reckless and bide your time before trying to go after them young one."

Beast was annoyed, he wanted revenge, but everything the two legendaries were telling him made sense.

"O.K. you got a point." he agreed begrudgingly. "So what the hell are we gonna do so I can take them on?"

"We're going to train you child, you need to learn how to survive this world and be ready for the challenges you will face in the future." Sekhmet said.

"It would also be good for you tone that body a little more also." Kahi teased. "You have some muscle, but you're a little bit pudgy in the stomach, some running will do ya good."

"I've been running before I came to this world and when I got here I had to do more running. Why the hell do I have to run again?" Beast complained.

"Because you will be doing a lot of it in this world especially if you want to survive, child" Sekhmet said. "Now if you're done whining, we can begin your training, prepare yourself it will be long and vigorous."

"This is gonna be a pain in the ass." he sighed.

\ _City Of Sanctuary_ \

A lone figure walks down a hallway dressed in a familiar black dress that revealed pale flesh that was covered in tattoos. Her most notable marking around her neck a black rose with a long thorny stem wrapping around it. Her long midnight hair flowing down to her shoulders with the purple highlighted bang hiding her right eye from sight. As the pokegirl neared her destination she sported a look of total dread and worry across her face knowing exactly why she was heading to the room she was summoned to. As the room came into view a large figure could be seen standing in front of a large mahogany double doors, within closer sight the figure was a very tall reptilian female with green skin and feathers for hair dressed in combat fatigues.

"It is good to see you Mistress Kulap, Mistress Valiant is waiting for you inside." The reptile woman bowed and then opened the door for the .

As she entered the room she took noticed of the two goths that occupied the dark decorated office. One goth wearing a milky pink dress that was nearly see through that clung to her curves and showing considerable amount of cleavage to her buxom figure. A black heart was exposed on her left breast for all to see the most distinguished tattoo on her out of the many that covered her body. Her hair black with pink highlights and fell to her neck. A slit ran up her dress to show off a smooth pair pale baby soft legs and feet fitted into sandals. Another woman sat on the edge of a desk, the garment that she wore a blood red battle attire with pants and heeled combat boots. Her raven hair highlighted with silver streaks in it. A sword hung off her hip, one she carried since she was a slicer and very proficient in using the blade and have done so when she deemed necessary or to sate her anger. Her goth markings barely visible do to her garments little exposure of her flesh. She currently held a scowl on her face as her attention on Kulap as she entered the room.

"Greetings elder Valiant and sister Alba. I have come at your request to explain what had happen during the extraction." Kulap bowed her head towards the goths.

"You mean how you utterly failed in your mission during the extraction." Alba chuckled gaining a death glare from her sister goth.

"Explain what happened on your retrieval assignment Kulap." The elder goth ordered getting both younger goths attention.

Kulap swallowed hard in fear hoping not to anger the warrior .

"Well the extraction point was located outside of Sanctuary territory. The location was unfortunately located in "their" territory." She put much emphasis on the word their with a venomous tone in her voice. "We arrived at the extraction point it was then we realized the target that came through the portal appeared not to be the individual we were looking for at all. The boy tried to resist but he was subdued immediately and was taken into custody to be brought here to the home land. However during transport the captive awakened from unconsciousness and attacked our transportation. During this distraction he was able to escape on foot as I was focused on checking on our transportation. I sent my subordinate to pursuit and recapture the prisoner. After getting ordered restored with my transportation we went to regroup with my other subordinate to assist in the capture of the target. Once we found her she was injured and unconscious with the target nowhere in sight."

"Were there any signs or tracks leading to where the target was heading or where he ran off too? How did he escape from your subordinate?" Mistress Valiant questioned.

"Yes, I would love to hear the tale of how a pure human male was able to defeat and escape three pokegirls." Abla chuckled.

"It is believed that he had help from one of "their" children that have must been in the area and taken out my subordinate and abducted the target." Kulap explained.

"So, the target is now under the protection of them, how unfortunate and troublesome." Valiant hissed. "But not much of loss especially if the target was not the one we were looking for, which leads to my next question. If he was not the intended target why did you not dispose of him as soon as you noticed Kulap?"

"Though not the individual we needed, he was extracted from the same area as our intended individual and I believe he may had knowledge of the where about of the intended target and other persons of interest. My intentions were to bring him back for interrogation and questioning, we would have been here sooner but for some unknown reason I could not teleport and I was unable to get in touch with the home land while in that area. At first it was believed that the area was set up with a teleport block, but when the target was taken and nowhere to be found I was able to teleport once again."

"So you're claiming that this human has the ability to disrupt pokegirl abilities?" Valiant asked.

"I find that hard to believe." Alba commented.

"No, it is not a confirmation if the target has any special abilities or hidden power, but it is a theory further investigation and tests must be performed on the target to see if it is true."

"Well that is going to be quite difficult to do, seeing as you lost the target and fail to bring him here." Alba pointed out.

"It was not my fault he escaped!" Kulap growled.

"Be that as it may!" Valiant interrupted the two "We have no clue to where the target is and it under speculation that he is currently under those cats protection inside their lands. This loss falls upon your head Kulap and we now have to figure out a way to get him back."

"What are you suggesting elder, that we go into the cat's territory and take him back?" Kulap questioned.

"I would never suggest something so stupid and foolish." Valiant spat out "The last time an attack was mounted against those two the raiding forces were wiped out and that was right before the warrior feline annihilated one of our satellite villages in revenge for injuring her lover and capturing a portion of their children. I rather avoid such destruction this time around and not bring that cat's wrath upon sanctuary again. Besides a better plan would be to get him away from those two."

"And how exactly would we do that?" Alba questioned.

"It is a simple matter of waiting to catch him when he is away from them, when he is defenseless and by himself. It is best option at the moment and the safest one, for now we have to wait for our chance to get him again. Until then we have more important matters to discuss and that requires our full attention."

"What matter would that be elder?" Kulap asked.

"It's one of our facilities in Silver Bay, some watchers are poking around in the area and are close to finding the base of operations, they need to be taken care of." Elder Valiant narrowed her eyes at the younger goth. "Discreetly, any type of draw back and failure will not be tolerated and met with consequences. Do I make myself clear Kulap"

Kulap shivered slightly under the older woman's intense gaze. "Of course, elder Valiant." She turned and made her exit out the room.

"Would like me to watch over her to ensure she does not fail in her mission?" Alba asked when the other goth was out of the room.

"No, I have a more delicate matter that requires your personal touch."

A devious smile came across Alba's face as she was informed of her personal mission.

DAMEOSAUR, the Swift Dinosaur Pokégirl

Type: Animorphic/Metamorph (Velociraptor )

Element: Rock/Fighting

Frequency: Extremely Rare (Dark Continent only)

Diet: Carnivorous

Role: Primary strike force for Sanctuary, personal companion and bodyguard

Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Electric, Fire, Ice, Normal, Poison, Rock

Weak Vs: Ground, Plant, Psychic, Water

Libido: Average (increases to high two months out of the year)

Attacks: Headbutt, Tail Slap, Mega Kick, Takedown, (normal mode only) *Acid Spit, Ki Blast, (battle mode only) Bite, Crunch, *Ripclaw Kick, Double Kick, Flying Kick, Rolling Kick, Bicycle Kick

Enhancements: Limited Metamorph, Armored skin, Enhanced Speed (x14), Enhanced Leaping (x6), Enhanced Strength (x8 in battle mode, x5 in normal mode), Chameleonic abilities, Can secret an acidic substance from their jaws in normal mode

Evolves: Pterodame (Angel Stone), Nessidame (Water Stone), Tyrannodame (Dawn Stone)

Evolves From: None

FILE DATA IS CLASSIFIED. HIGHEST LEVEL CLEARANCE NEEDED TO VIEW.

The Dameosaur is one of the projects Sukebe abandoned over the years. Thankfully enough. Somehow, through means we aren't sure of, Sukebe managed to acquire DNA from several breeds of dinosaur. In captured notes from his laboratories, he spoke of them being shock troops and enforcers, however the closest he ever came to making them was the Dodongo breed.

It was thought that the dinosaur DNA was lost when one of his labs were destroyed. That it wouldn't be a threat. However recent evidence has arisen through various means that show that the dinosaur DNA was not lost at all. It was all found and confiscated by a single party many years later, who then proceeded to create several breeds of dinosaur Pokégirl.

Unfortunately for all of us, the party that claimed all of Sukebe's dinosaur DNA samples was Sanctuary.

Sanctuary after their founding primarily made use of the Cheetit breed of Pokégirl. However because the breed was almost entirely heterosexual, this made for a potential hole in their security. They had discovered a laboratory that had been abandoned by Sukebe, which contained all the various dinosaur DNA samples, and proceeded to make their new land-based soldiers. They created a base type using the velociraptor as a template, creating the Dameosaur and unleashing them in the year AS 214. Later on came the first two evolved forms of Dameosaur, the Pterodame and the Nessidame.

We remained in the dark about the existence of the dinosauric breeds for a long time after their unleashing, until Elder Zanza of the Terminatrix tribe made First Contact with us, giving us all the information she had on Sanctuary. This included the technical specifications of the breed and what they were first used for. Apparently, although Sapphron Hirosaki and a few others on the Sanctuary's ruling council voted against this decision, the Dameosaurs were first employed to eliminate Cheetits, driving them into confined areas and outright slaughtering and eating them. This led Sexmet to take direct action against the breed, forcing Sanctuary to abandon and erase two of their satellite colonies, leading to a pseudo Cold War between Sexmet and Sanctuary.

Dameosaurs to this day remain as Sanctuary's primary foot soldiers and sentries. All Sanctuary Goths that journey outside of Sanctuary's borders have at least one Dameosaur partner. The two act as teammates, the savagery inherent in the breed complimenting the magic and Aura abilities of the Sanctuary Goths. Packs of them, supervised by small squadrons of Sanctuary Goths, protect the satellite colonies and work farms within the Dark Continent, as well as the fields used for the growing of food. They normally wouldn't be suited for such things due to their aggressive nature, but the Aura abilities of Sanctuary Goths can keep them in line.

Dameosaurs are a welcome sight in Sanctuary proper. They are respected and honored as conquering warriors, and their mentality fits this. They love to fight, Dameosaurs sometimes having friendly brawls with one another when they have nothing else to do. They are also have an inborn genetic disposition to obey unquestioningly anyone they regard as their master, and in many cases have been shown to be submissive to their masters. The breed as a whole has low intelligence, being best suited for fighting, bodyguard, and enforcer roles and little else. Another psychological quirk they have is that they will never harm children thirteen years and younger, even male children, for any reason. Not even self-defense. This had made them surprisingly popular with youngsters within Sanctuary. Spies within the primary Sanctuary colony report that Dameosaurs are sometimes seen giving rides to children in their battle form.

Dameosaurs are large Pokégirls. In their normal form, they resemble large, athletic humanoid females with greenish-scaled skin and smallish breasts, usually around seven and a half feet tall on average. They have thick , lightly prehensile tales and their eyes range in color from golden to dark red. Their teeth are sharp, meant for tearing of meat, and instead of hair they have a light coating of feathers. Their feet are reptilian in appearance, their hands bearing sharp, semi-retractable claws. They are fierce fighters in this form. In addition to having strong claws for attacking, they also have the ability to spit generate and spit an acid-like chemical that can dissolve most inorganic materials, such as guns or swords. They can't use their acid in their battle mode, however.

In their battle mode, they turn into an exact replica of a velociraptor, a large, bipedal lizard with long, crushing jaws and razor-sharp teeth. The big toe of a Dameosaur's foot in battle mode extends into a long, curved, thick, razor-edged claw that is well suited for ripping and gutting. There are even some instances of the toeclaw being able to seriously injure even Steel-type Pokégirls. They have light chameleonic abilities in this form, able to briefly blend in with their surroundings while hunting prey. Their tails become thicker, making their tail strikes deadlier. They gain tremendous leaping ability in their powerful legs, making them capable of catching low-flying Pokégirls and using them as food. Their legs are surprisingly flexible in this state, allowing for many dangerous kicking attacks.

Dameosaurs are dangerous opponents to be sure. They are savage and unrelenting fighters, and will not stop until they eat their opponent or their Sanctuary Goth handler calls them off. However our spies within Sanctuary report that there has been some evidence of Dameosaurs showing interest in the few human males allowed within the confines of the central city. This may mean that they can possibly be turned to human interests, although they are so closely guarded by their handlers in Sanctuary that acquiring one may be tricky. As Dameosaurs have only had female lovers so far and are confined to female lovers, no Threshold cases have been discovered as of yet.

Ripclaw Kick (ATK 60) – The Dameosaur does a flying kick with their toe blade extended.

Acid Spit (ATK 40 + EFT) – The Dameosaur spits a semi-acidic chemical that has a 40-50% chance of temporarily inducing the Blind status effect.

BASTIT, the Legendary Sex Kitten Pokégirl

Type: Near Human (Feline)

Element: Magic (Celestial)

Frequency: Extremely Rare (Unique)

Diet: human style foods, particularly fish and cream and energy drawn from sex

Role: morale booster, "Goddess of Pleasure"

Libido: Extreme

Strong Vs: Rock, Fighting, Psychic, Poison

Weak Vs: None (Ghost, Dark)

Attacks: Tail Slap, Double Slap, Hyper Slap, Tackle, Scratch, Kitty Litter, Fury Swipes, Sing, Roar, Agility, Smile, Reflect, Mana Bolt, Mystic Bolt, Recover, Heal, Teleport, "Call me Queen", Earlobe Nibble, Tongue-in-ear, Ear Blow, Cuddle, Sex Attacks 1, 2, 3, Sexy Hug, Go Down, Purr Vibrations

Enhancements: Legendary Qualities, Legendary Salient Qualities, High libido, High Stamina

Evolves: N/A

Evolves From: N/A

Bastit is one of the very rare Legendary Pokégirls. Made by Sukebe in the most interesting of fashions…

Bastit is the FIRST G-Spliced in Pokégirl history. A cross between a Catgirl and a Megami-sama. She is a powerful, loyal, and free-spirited Legendary who is helpful to all forms of life, be they human of Pokégirl.

Sukebe had created her basically for one thing. Sex, sex, and then even more sex! To accomplish this goal, Sukebe had modeled Bastit after the ancient Egyptian Goddess of Pleasure, (among other things) so that Bastit would be well versed in forms of pleasure. This is quite evident, as the few times Bastit was seen fighting; she used a wide-range of sexually stimulating attacks. However, she is not limited to just sexual techniques, she has quite an array of powerful magic attacks and effects. She also has quite a few healing techniques as well.

Another strength of Bastit is she has a sweet smelling pheromone that her body releases naturally. No human or Pokégirl could stand up to her when she releases her pheromones at full strength. Her pheromones cause a person to calm down quite a bit, to the point that they would do anything for her. Bastit is also known as the "Mother of Cat-types", since she always loves to 'baby' other cat Pokégirls, treating them as if they were her own children.

Because of her heritages, Bastit can take two forms, all depending on her mood. One is of a woman of 5'7" in height, with tanned skin, emerald eyes, long black hair, golden-furred cat ears, and wearing a thin white tunic, sandals, and gold jewelry of different sorts, including necklaces, bracelets, rings, earrings, and a gold tiara with a sapphire gemstone in the center with a relief of a cat sitting on its hind-legs, and Egyptian hieroglyphs adorn all the pieces of jewelry she wears.

Her other form is a near-human Catgirl. She wears the same clothing, but in the second form she is more cat-like, with a layer of short golden fur covering her from head to toe, she gains a tail, claws where her fingernails were, and her height increases to 6' exactly.

An interesting note is that Bastit was not meant to be a Legendary. In fact, she was originally just meant to keep Sukebe company, a favored 'pet' you could say… To this day, no one is sure how Bastit's done it, but she is actually one of the most powerful Magic-types around; more than likely coming from the Megami-sama DNA in her.

To this day, Bastit is still seen from time to time. It's speculated she keeps a low-profile for the most part, staying in her more human form and pretending to be just a plain-old Megami-sama… She seems to appear to those with strong cat Pokégirl ancestry, and those with high empathy.

LEGENDARY QUALITIES: All Legendary Pokégirls have these special attributes, making them above and beyond other Pokégirls:

Truly Unique: All Legendary Pokégirls cannot be copied. Attempts to clone them always fail, and morphing other beings into copies of them always produces sub-standard versions. Titto, for example, can take Bastit's shape and even copy her powers to some degree, but not any of her Legendary Qualities or Legendary Salient Qualities (see below).

Deathlessness: Despite having been around since Sukebe's Revenge, all the Legendary Pokégirls are still around and going strong. This superior version of longevity makes them immune to death from natural causes. They will never die unless they are killed. However, poison, disease, or any unnatural cause still has a normal chance to kill them, barring their special immunities and strengths.

No Weakness (Level X): All of the Legendary Pokégirls can ignore their type's normal weaknesses, to a point. When facing a Pokégirl at or below a certain level, if that Pokégirl is a type the Legendary would normally be weak against, she instead treats it as though it were of a type she had no specific advantage or disadvantage against. For example, Bastit has No Weakness (Level 65). If she were to face a Ghost or a Dark-type Pokégirl or anything else that was considered Strong Vs Magic, at or below level 65, she wouldn't be considered weak against it, nor would it be considered strong against her. Pokégirl at a level above the Legendary's No Weakness level treat things normally.

LEGENDARY SALIENT QUALITIES: Some Legendary Pokégirls have special qualities others don't have. Here is Bastit's lexicon of special attributes:

Temptress: Being that Sukebe had modeled Bastit after the ancient Egyptian Goddess of Pleasure, (among other things) Bastit is very well versed in all forms of 'pleasure', both carnal and otherwise. She can seduce, tempt, or mislead people with her wiles.

Pleasure Pheromones: Bastit has a special pheromone she releases that can cause a person to feel good about themselves… It also leaves them wanting pleasure, which Bastit is more than happy to help them with.

Mother Cat Syndrome: When Sukebe created Bastit he ended up emulating many parts of Bastit's supposed personality. Some considered Bastit the protector of children. This translates to the fact that Bastit tends to have a motherly attitude towards other Pokégirls, unless they tend to be aggressive and, well, jerks! Bastit doesn't like Pokégirls into dominating during sex. She has a bit of Catgirl DNA in her, which reflects in her appearance, personality, and attitude. Bastit is also considered the 'mother' of all cat-types.

SEKHMET (aka SEXMET), the Legendary Guardian Lioness Pokégirl

Type: Near Human/Anthropomorphic (Feline)

Element: Plant/Fighting/Magic

Frequency: Unique

Diet: Human-standard, with heavy leanings towards carnivore

Role: Sukebe's personal bodyguard (Revenge War), Protector of Sukebe's technological knowledge (Post-War)

Libido: High

Strong Vs: Rock, Water, Dark, Normal, Steel

Weak Vs: Bug, Fire, Poison, Flying, Psychic

Attacks: various staff/spear techniques, arrow techniques, Teleport, Pounce, Snarl, Legendary Lioness's Roar, Fury Swipes, *Solar Flash, *Sun's Fury, Seed Bomb, Vine Whip, Lance, Wood Tower, Burst, Magic Strike, Rune Chain, Force Bolt, *Solar Aura, Solar Beam

Enhancements: Legendary Qualities, Legendary Salient Qualities, Enhanced Durability (x5, battle mode only), Enhanced Stamina, Enhanced Strength (x10, battle mode only), Enhanced Agility (x5, battle mode only), Enhanced Dexterity, solarkinesis, florakinesis

Evolves: None

Evolves From: None

Sekhmet was one of three Pokégirls created for very specific purposes during the Revenge War. Still grieving the loss of his earliest creations, he became fascinated with Egyptian culture and their views on life and death. He created three Legendary Pokégirls based on three figures from Egyptian mythology, giving them the names of the three as tribute.

Sekhmet was the first of the three to be created, and thus views herself as the 'older sister' of her two fellow Legendaries. Sukebe created her to act as his personal bodyguard, knowing even in his madness that he'd become a target for assassins as the war went on. Sekhmet accomplished her role to great effect, albeit save for one final mistake which cost Sukebe his life. Her feelings of protectiveness extended to her sisters, causing her to take them into her care after the death of Sukebe. She was a ferocious fighter, skilled in both the use of her powers as well as archery, staff, and spear techniques. While Sukebe was in China, she picked up a guan dao, which has since become her favorite weapon. She rejoiced in battle, and was said to be one of the few capable of fighting Atmuff to a draw. Battle inflamed her passions, the more fierce the battle the better, Sekhmet becoming one of Sukebe's primary bedpartners during the war. After the end of the war, Sekhmet was entrusted with the protection of Sukebe's technological information.

She and her sisters disappeared for years after that.

Somewhere along the way, Sekhmet, like her sisters, began to be called by a sexualized nickname. In this case, people began to call her Sexmet. Unlike Bastet, who revels in her nickname, and Anubis, who couldn't care either way, she HATES being called Sexmet. For years she reacted with violent hatred for the name, before eventually giving up after a century and letting people call her what they want. It had become too popularized by those who adored the Legendaries and became the name she was more well known by. She is still known to twitch at the mention of the name, and is very grateful towards those who use her real name.

Her movements during the time period after the war aren't as well known. What is only certain is that she eventually settled in the Dark Continent, in an uncertain location. This is where she has stayed to this day, all attempts to seek her out meeting with catastrophic failure.

[CLASSIFIED BEYOND THIS POINT]

It's taken a while, but full details on Sekhmet's post-Revenge War movements have been gathered. She eventually settled in a pyramid-like fortress up in the northern parts of the Dark Continent, aligning with a small Elven court to help making the area more livable. She has moved all of the data and equipment she could there, and has been guardian of the area ever since. She has taken in many Pokégirls over the years, the first being her sisters and the elven court. She started taking in cat Pokégirls, including several Cheetit and Cheetaura, many of whom were escapees from what would eventually be known as territories of Sanctuary.

Sekhmet rapidly became disgusted with reports of Sanctuary's actions, all of which they claimed were for the 'greater good.' When it became clear that their cat-type slaves were being abandoned as their soldiers and subsequently exterminated in favor of the easier to control dinosaur-types, Sekhmet became offended by Sanctuary's very existence, and made it her personal goal in life to oppose them. When an emissary of Sanctuary came to her territory to talk to her, she politely listened to what the woman had to say… and then mummified her alive, removing her organs and placing them in canopic jars while she still lived, and then magically transporting the mummy, locked in a sarcophagus with the jars resting on top, to the front gates of the Council of Twelve. Sekhmet's most vicious action against Sanctuary was her assault on a group of S-Goths attempting to capture and bring a pride of feral Sphinx into the care of Sanctuary. She butchered the S-Goths and took the Sphinx pride into her care, the cruelty of the attack solidifying her status as one of Sanctuary's enemies and causing them to never refer to her by any name other than the less respectful Sexmet.

Sekhmet is also known to have many human tamers as allies, helping her keep her 'children' Tame as well as to satisfy her own intense need. Her most famous human ally is Vince McMahon of the Capital League, who also aids her by informing her of Sanctuary's movements in her territory. She is known to work with other Pokégirl-friendly Leagues known to have Sphinx prides in them to try and bolster the numbers of the pride in her own care.

[END CLASSIFIED DATA]

Sekhmet in battle, as mentioned earlier, is a ferocious fighter. She has some plant-based abilities, but her main asset is her ability to use the sun to her advantage. Like her goddess counterpart, she would slaughter those who tried to harm her lord, either with savagery, tooth and claw, or with her amazing weapons skill. She was known to be an excellent markswoman, disdaining firearms in favor of a specially designed bow which allowed her to fire multiple arrows at once. She can charge arrows with solar energy, making them capable of piercing all but the thickest shells, the heat cauterizing any wounds instantly. She can also charge her whole body with solar energy, superheating her blows. She can also use Solar Beam faster than most, her sunlight based powers combined with her ferocity and love of battle making her a true tribute to the goddess upon which she was based. She dislikes being considered a goddess, though, as her time with her sister Anubis has made her very cognizant of her own mortality, despite her agelessness.

Sekhmet is known to have two forms. Her primary form is that of a tall, very dark-skinned human woman looking to be of Egyptian descent. In this state, she has the physical structure of a lifetime bodybuilder with long, black hair. This is how she usually greets people, and how she usually tames as well, as it has less bodymass and is less likely to injure her lovers accidentally. Her second form, her 'battle mode,' has her grow much more muscle mass, gaining about a foot and a half in height, her facial structure changing into that of a lioness, her body growing a layer of dark, brownish-black fur. She gains a tail in this form, her feet mutating into paws, her hands gaining thick claws.

While unrelenting in her duty and unforgiving to her opponents, she is known to be a passionate lover. Spending time with Bastet has taught her to enjoy many different kinds of sex act, so it is more than likely that she will have similar tastes to her chosen partner. If not, she will adapt. Unlike Bastet, who can go either way, Sekhmet prefers to be in the dominant position, controlling the flow of the sex act. Letting her spar with you is a good way to work up her passion. She respects the rules of sparring, although if she enjoys the bout, she will get more passionate as the battle goes on, eventually eschewing the fight in favor of an intense Taming. She is also known to enjoy strong drink, and is known to enjoy the company of Tavernmaids.

LEGENDARY QUALITIES: All Legendary Pokégirls have these special attributes, making them above and beyond other Pokégirls:

Truly Unique: All Legendary Pokégirls cannot be copied. Attempts to clone them always fail, and morphing other beings into copies of them always produces sub-standard versions. Titto, for example, can take Sekhmet's shape and even copy her powers to some degree, but not any of her Legendary Qualities or Legendary Salient Qualities (see below).

Deathlessness: Despite having been around since Sukebe's Revenge, all the Legendary Pokégirls are still around and going strong. This superior version of longevity makes them immune to death from natural causes. They will never die unless they are killed. However, poison, disease, or any unnatural cause still has a normal chance to kill them, barring their special immunities and strengths.

No Weakness (Level X): All of the Legendary Pokégirls can ignore their type's normal weaknesses, to a point. When facing a Pokégirl at or below a certain level, if that Pokégirl is a type the Legendary would normally be weak against, she instead treats it as though it were of a type she had no specific advantage or disadvantage against. For example, Sekhmet has No Weakness (Level 75). If she were to face a Poison, Fire, or Psychic type Pokégirl or anything else that was considered Strong Vs Plant, Magic, or Fighting, at or below level 75, she wouldn't be considered weak against it, nor would it be considered strong against her. Pokégirl at a level above the Legendary's No Weakness level treat things normally.

LEGENDARY SALIENT QUALITIES: Some Legendary Pokégirls have special qualities others don't have. Here is Sekhmet's lexicon of special attributes:

Sun Goddess: Unique among plant-types is her ability to utilize sunlight to her advantage, allowing her the ability to power herself up using sunlight, including using techniques such as Solar Beam instantaneously. Correspondingly, she is weaker fighting at night.

Eye of Ra: A form of sixth sense designed into her by Sukebe. She has the ability to detect and visualize any threats approaching those under her protection. This particular ability is vague and is known to sometimes not work if the threat is great enough. It manifests as a third eye appearing on her forehead.

Lady of Life: The least used of Sekhmet's abilities. She has the ability to draw diseases into herself and either project them onto others, or purge them inside her body. Using this ability weakens her severely, however, and is known to have nearly killed her when she tried to purge the Monster Flu. The attempt left her helplessly weak for days, the unable to be purged within her. It is the source of Sekhmet's greatest shame that she was unable to cure that particular plague, which is part of the reason she feels protective of the Sphinx breed, which was nearly wiped out by it.

Solar Flash (EFT) – Sekhmet creates a flash of sunlight that temporarily blinds her opponent. Cannot be used at night or with artificial sunlight.

Sun's Fury (EFT + ATK 100) – Sekhmet direct solar energy inside herself, increasing her strength for a brief period and sending her into a berserker rage. Her strikes do more damage while in this state and each impact creates a burst of intense heat and flames.

Solar Aura (EFT) – Sekhmet surrounds herself in an aura of white flame, superheating her attacks.


	4. New Name, New Jungle

Disclaimer:

This work is purely fictional. The work has no intentional relationship or affiliation with any person in existence at anytime, anywhere, whether real, fantasy or copy written.

This work is owned and the property of Vendettadabeast.

Feedback is appreciated and encouraged. Positive will be cherished and be loved. Constructive criticism will be taken to heart and admired. Flames will be ignored like they never existed and used as fuel to keep going. (fuck haters)  
Contact me at (Driel00 )

This worked should not be viewed by anyone that is not of legal age of consent wherever they reside. This work has the strong possibility of containing: Strong Graphic Violence, Strong Explicit Sexual Content, Possible Offensive Religious Content and Other Adult Content that can pop up.  
Metroanime was first to record and document the pokegirl world. Everyone who became involve with the world owes him a shout out of gratitude.

A New Level In The Food Chain

New Name, New Jungle

Nothern Dark Continent/Love Shack

Six months passed since Beast was pulled into the pokegirl world and during those six months Beast was put through intense training. Under the strict training schedule that the legendaries and the pokegirls under them had him on he was worked like he was never worked before in his life. He was pushed to his very limits physically and mentally. Sekhmet was very thorough in her combat training and she immediately made sure to pound into his head that no matter how good of a fighter he maybe he can never beat a pokegirl in a fair fight. He spent many days in getting healed from injuries from his training and when he wasn't training he was expanding his knowledge on the pokegirl world. He also spent time training in sex battles under Bastit guidance, he found out she was a very enthusiastic teacher and quite diligent in educating him on the arts of pleasure and the female body.

Bastit wasn't the only one to give him lesson in tamings and sex battles. Plenty of the other pokegirls were also eager to "teach" him personal lessons. He even made the big mistake of challenging Sekhmet to a sex battle and to his surprise and a lesson he will never forget she easily dominated him, showing that she is not only a master in combat but very adept in the arts of pleasure.

Beast was finishing up his daily training outside in jungles around the palace of the two legenderaies. He was taking a small rest under the shade of a large tree; his eyes were closed as he sat there and listened to the sounds of nature in peace. Sounds of heavy footsteps disturbed his rest as a shadow block his view. Beast open his to spot the form Kahi standing there in front of him with smirk.

"Taking an afternoon nap?" She teased.

"Yeah, I was enjoying it til you showed up." He poked back.

"Aww is the baby cranky that I spoiled his widdle nap." She teased bending down to his level to rub his braided locks that grew over the months.

Over the last 6 months Kahi was the one who trained beast the most and over that time the two grew close to each other. Spending many days and long nights with each other becoming like brother and sister, but with lots of sex. They formed a strong Alpha bond with each other during his training, the back and forth teasing is regular routine of theirs.

"That depends on what the kitten come out to spoil my nap for. Are you looking for your saucer of milk?" He pushed her hand away in slight annoyance.

"No, but I can bring your bottle out if baby needs it" She gave him a toothy grin.

"I swear you're such a pain" He sighed getting up from the ground dusting himself off.

"And you would be bored if I wasn't" Still grinning showing many teeth. "But as fun as it is messing with you, I came to get you. Mother needs to see you."

"Which one?"

"Both of them actually, so move your cute little ass." She swatted him on his behind to get him moving.

They made the long walk back inside the palace and down the familiar hallways that lead to the same beads hinging in the large doorway to the throne room. Once inside he spotted the two Legendaries on their thrones having a conversation before noticing the two entering the room and brining their attention to them. Sekhmet was in her usual battle attire that showed off her dark-skinned muscles, while Bastit adorning a new garment that would be considered a bikini that threatened to show almost everything she had to offer. She had a habit of wearing the skimpiest outfits he ever seen in his life.

"Ah it's good to see you finally make it, we were having a conversation about you." Sekhmet greeted.

"That doesn't sound good, any time I'm mentioned in your conversations it always involves me having to do something I won't like" He complained.

Bastit giggle at his suspicion complaining it was something that everyone came used to hearing from him. "Now, now, don't be so melodramatic. We haven't even told you why we were talking about you."

"Trust me you'll know when I'm being dramatic about something and it will be rightfully so" He responded dryly. "So, what dreadful task you want me to complete that you guys want to incorporate in my training"

"Actually, our conversation was about how your progress of your training and what more you need to learn" Sekhmet was the one to answer this time.

"What, you guys don't think your torturing me enough with your hellish training schedule as it is?"

"Is that complaining that I hear?" Sekhmet smirked. "I thought you were man enough to handle any type of training child?"

"I can, but I never mentioned that I wasn't going to bitch about it."

"You can bitch all you want, but is that going to accomplish what you are aiming for?"

He rolled his eyes and sighed knowing she was right. "Alright, Alright I get it, so what are going to add to my training?"

"Well we thought it would be best for you to test the fruits of your training and give you more experience for your future fight against our enemy" Bastit explained cryptically causing Beast to raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

"It also gives you gives you the opportunity to get to leave your "prison" as you call it." Sekhmet put extra emphasis on the word prison.

Beast face lit up happily. "Really I get to finally leave the boot camp from hell!" He was about to celebrate but realized something. "Wait a minute, what does this have to do with my training?" His eyes widen in realization of what they wanted him to do. "Aw shit, don't tell me you guys want me to become a tamer!"

"Exactly!" Bastit giggled at his reaction.

Sekhmet gave small smirk "It would be the best way to get you ready for the coming fight against sanctuary and give you the necessary challenges to hone and improve your skills."

Beast groaned in annoyance at the whole idea of becoming a tamer. "How come I think this is going to be the biggest pain in the ass to do"

"It wouldn't be a challenge if it was easy and you wouldn't be able to grow as a warrior."

"Fine I can understand, but there has to be another reason I'm being sent out to be a tamer other than just getting me stronger and preparing me for the fight against the goths. There's more to it isn't it!" It wasn't a question.

"You're correct, the other reason we decided to make you a tamer is, so you can go out and get the attention of the sanctuary agents who brought you here and lure them out." Bastit explained.

"YOU WANNA USE ME AS BAIT!" Beast expression was aghast at realizing this.

"Essentially yes, it would be best plan to start with grab the attention of your enemies by teasing them with want they want and then when they try to take the bait we strike." Sekhmet informed.

"Even if this hair brained plan is to work and just to let you know I think this plan is incredibly hair brained. How do I draw their attention?"

Bastit chuckled slightly at beast expression. "I'm pretty sure you already are informed of sanctuary agents undercover in every league around the world."

"Yeah I familiar with the so called not so secure unspoken secret of them being everywhere and anywhere. So lemme guess we go after the agents we get sanctuary to come running."

"Correct, see you do have a brain in that head of yours. You just need to use it more often" Sekhmet gave a teasing smirk as beast glared at her.

"So, you expect me to take these agents on by myself?"

"Of course not, my sister and I have many allies and agents in the leagues just as sanctuary. They will get in contact and help you with finding them."

Beast sighed shaking his head in slight irritation and defeat. "It looks like I don't have damn choice in this. So where am I heading to first and where am I taking my tamer test?"

 **/Capital League-Wildsburg-the Feral Place/**

"Ok, you go through." one of the guards at the gate of town said deep gruff voice. The man tall and muscular dressed head to toe in black heavy armor. "Keep heading towards the middle of the town and past the police station and you'll see the pokecenter. You can't miss it."

"Thanks man." The man nodded his head in response to Beast as his partner opened the giant gates.

His partner not as tall as he is but still taller than Beast also dressed in heavy black armor but it obviously female by the way it clings to her. The muscles on her form visible, but a dead giveaway of her being pokegirl came from the long metallic color reptilian tail behind her. His brain automatically identified her as a Draco breed. It made sense to have a pokegirl that powerful guarding the gates to this town. She gave him a quick nod as he walked through the gates to head to his destination.

Walking through the small-town Beast couldn't help but be paranoid about the information on it. He understood that it was surrounded by one of the most dangerous forest in the capital league home to many ferals and deadly menaces. He was lucky enough to be dropped off near the entrance of the town and did not have make his way through the forest to get to town. Beast looked around and had a small reminiscence of the small towns of the old country U.S.A. that he been to back in his dimension. The town population was smaller than he figured, there wasn't too many people out and the people ones that were out carried on to and from their destinations. He passed a group of pokegirls having a conversation in front of a deli. One of the girls gave him a quick wink when she glanced at him before going back to her conversation.

"Man, there are a lot of mom and pop stores around here." He continued looking around the town. "Hell, I guess some things don't change no matter what dimension you're in." He walked passed the local police station that was mentioned earlier by the gate guard walking further down the road passing a couple of buildings he came across a guarded hospital and right across the street was the pokecenter. "And here it is."

The giant pokeball on the front of the building as a logo for the center was dead giveaway to him it was smaller than the hospital but taller than the police station. "Man, it's like I walked straight into a Gameboy, no wonder he said you can't miss it."

Walking inside the first thing he noticed was the place was half empty only a few teenagers and tamers inside. He noticed the Nurse Joy seated behind the counter her bright pink hair done in braided buns finishing helping a tamer and handing him a pokeball. Her business finished with the tamer she turned her attention to Beast walking towards the counter.

"Hello sir, welcome to the pokecenter how may I help you?" Her smile professional and friendly. Once at the counter and getting a better look at the nurse seeing how truly beautiful she appeared, and her uniform fit her body firmly over her shapely form. As he was looking her body over his gaze caught on her breast that he admired and the nametag on her right side that read Amelia, then bringing his eyes back up to meet hers.

"Hello Miss Amelia, I'm here for the journeyman tamer test today, I was told to come to this specific pokecenter." He matched her friendly smile for one of his own.

"Let me check our system to see if there is a test scheduled for today." She started typing into her computer for a few moments before she found what she was looking for. "Ah yes, I see that we do have a journeyman test scheduled for today. She gave a slight scowl as she looked at the computer screen. "It seems your info was not entered into our systems. May I get your name? age? And place of origin?"

"Cedric Hondo, 17, Capital League." He mentally sighed at the information he gave her he wasn't too thrilled about it, but it was Bastit who came up with the name and essential for him to use as his identity and to lie about his age.

Amelia entered typed in his information into her computer and entered it into her database. "Alright everything is now set. Now If you wait here with the others I will go set up a room and ready the test for you all. Someone will be out to take my place shortly to help anyone and answer any questions if needed." She stood up and walked down a hall and into a room.

Cedric walk away from counter and took a seat on bench next to two teen boys as he noticed someone walk behind the counter and take the nurse joy's place. At first glance she looked just a regular human woman, chestnut brown hair that came down to her shoulders lithe slender body that fit perfectly in her nurse uniform and no extra body parts or animal characteristics that would give her away as a pokegirl, but his mind let him know she is an Ingenue.

"Hello, my name is Alice and I'll be here to help you with anything you need, while you're waiting for Amelia to prepare your tests." She had a thick southern accent but was very professional.

Cedric took his attention off Alice to look around the room to notice the other teenagers that were waiting. There were three more in the waiting room with him and the two boys sitting on the bench with him. A girl with light blond hair in a long pony tail wearing some black jeans and white tank top with a black star on the front standing next to a window by herself. The two boys sitting on the bench on the other side of the room having a conversation with each other. One boy with brown hair wearing khaki pants with a black t-shirt with what looked like a cartoon character on the front it. The other boy with black hair wearing blue jeans and green t-shirt with a pokeball logo on the front.

"Man, I hope this doesn't take too long." Cedric mumbled too himself leaning back on the bench closing his eyes in rest.

"Hey, you're taking the test to become a journeyman tamer, right?" A young voice asked beside him. Cedric opened his eyes to give the boy sitting next to him attention. The boy being the shortest person in the room and by looks alone most likely the youngest. Wearing a brown baseball cap over blue hair that came down to cheeks, a grey vest over a brown long sleeve shirt and blue jeans completed his outfit.

"Yeah, that's what I'm here for." Cedric sighed.

"That's so cool! So, you get to like travel the world and to different leagues?"

"Yep that's the purpose of a Journeyman." He leaned back and closed his eyes again.

"Are you already a tamer? I've bet you won a lot of battles." the questions were raid and one after the other.

"Would you shut it kid, your worse than bunny girl. Quit bugging the guy." the third boy on the bench next to him snapped. Cedric opened his eyes to take look at the boy with short blond hair in an orange shirt with orange brown shorts.

"Lay off the kid he's just curious." Cedric closed his eyes again and relaxed. "No, I'm not a tamer this is my first time just like everyone in here."

"Wow that's so cool, but aren't you nervous. I heard that the test is supposed to be hard." the younger boy continued on.

For what felt like 20 minutes of non-stop questions from the kid and half answers from Cedric and a very irritated teen who almost had enough of him. Alice finally gotten everyone's attention. "Alright young ones, Amelia is ready for all of you. Head down this hall and towards the third door on the right she will be waiting for you."

Cedric and the rest of the teens made their way to down the hall into the room as in instructed walking inside the room he noticed that there were four tables aligned in two rows with 6 laptops on. Amelia the nurse joy was standing at the front of the room; she also wasn't alone. Sitting in a chair next to her a beautiful woman with long aqua blue hair that went down her back. The blue Victorian dress looked very expensive and did well to show off her curves while keeping her modesty and not showing much skin. She would pass for human if it wasn't for her hair color and to the naked eye no one would know what pokegirl breed she is without a pokedex. Luckily Cedric happened to be a walking pokedex and his brain let him know that he is looking at a Megami.

"Please take your seats." Amelia waited for everyone to be seated before she spoke again. "Before we get started, this is Cecilia and she is the resident Megami will be the proctor for your tests." Someone muttered a barely audible curse. "She will take over from here on."

"Thank you, Amelia." Her voice was sweet but authorative. "Since this is a small group and the only one for today there will be no time limit. So, there is no need to rush to finish your test. Be sure to answer all off your questions to the best of your knowledge. Cheating will not be tolerated and will be grounds for immediate failure and removal from the test area in which you will not be able to take again for another 6 months." She looked over everyone but payed most attention two boys sitting at the table in front of her. "When you finish your test do not close your laptop, let me know and I will collect it for grading. Are there any questions before you begin?"

No one had any questions.

"Then you may begin"

 _25 Minutes Later_

"I'm finished with my test." Cedric raised his hand to call over the Megami to the back table he was sitting alone at.

"You may go back into the waiting area to wait for your results with the others."

Cedric risen from his seat and made his way out, only 2 people were left taking their test the young boy and the older teen with brown hair. Walking into the waiting room of the center he spotted all the other teenagers, the girl sitting on a bench by herself while the two boys were sitting on the other bench across the room. Cedric took a seat next to the girl and sat back and closed his eyes to relax again. Thinking back to the test he couldn't help but mentally laugh at how ridiculously easy it was and how stupid some the questions were to him.

" _Either people lack common sense in the pokegirl world or these are remedial test. You have to be some special type of stupid to not pass any of those tests."_

Even though his test was different from everyone else he could get a glance at one of the other teens test and he started to wonder if he was in a special needs class seeing that their questions were easier than his. After 10 more minutes of waiting Cecilia walked into the room behind the counter with Alice.

"I am happy to announce that everyone passed their test. Now in moment Alice will call each of you up to give your score and update your information and register you as new tamers. She will also hand you your gear and your starter."

"Megan, you're up first" The blonde girl risen from her seat and walked to the counter. Alice handed her a pokedex and began typing her information, then she gave her pokeball.

Triggering the release on the pokeball creating a red flash with a pokegirl materializing from it. A girl shorter than her and her skin a light blue, her hair a darker shade of blue came down to her cheeks. What caught everyone's attention was the red shell that she sported on her back that gave her away as a squirtitty. Wearing a simple white t-shirt and some blue jeans that were torn into shorts. Even though shorter than Megan she packed little more meat on her bones. Which in no way took away from the pokegirl's cute look. After introducing herself to her new tamer the two of them walked off back down the hallway into one the rooms. The young teen named Ryan turn came next to be called, when he received his pokeball he immediately ran down the hall and into one of the other taming rooms. Some of the other teens laughed his eagerness. Next to be called up the blonde hair boy, then the black hair teen and then the brown hair boy. All of them going to a taming room after receiving their pokeball.

"Cedric it's your turn." He opened his eyes yawned rising from the bench and walked to the counter while Alice started already typing into her computer and updating his information. "There is a reason you were called last Cedric. Not only because you made a perfect score on your test, but there is also a special request from a private benefactor for you. It is an unusual request that strays from normal procedures for perfect test scores for new tamers, but an exception was made on your behalf. So instead of just giving you just one pokegirl you will be receiving two pokegirls, a starter from here and a second personally picked out for you that you will pick up at a nearby ranch."

"A personally picked out pokegirl, did my mystery benefactor pick her out for me?" Cedric was wary about this whole situation.

"Yes, they did. Now here is your starter, your pokedex, your own poke pack and fifty thousand SLC. Unfortunately, all the taming rooms are being used now, so you are going to have to wait for one to become available."

"Yeah sure, I'll be over here messing with my pokedex" Cedric went back to the bench and sat down and opened his pokedex and started to go through and familiarizing himself with the device.

Fifteen minutes later the young teen Ryan walked out into the lobby with goofy smile on him as he gave Cedric thumbs up before he walked out the pokecenter with his pokeball in hand.

"A room is available now Cedric." Alice handed him a pokeball as he walked up to the counter.

He walked back down the hall on the way to the room he could hear the moans coming from the other occupied rooms from the other tamers with their girls and some wet slapping as he walked pass each door. He reached the one vacant room shutting it and using his pokedex to lock it behind him. Nothing extravagant about the room stood out to him. The only thing thought caught his attention were the straps and different types of binding equipment attached to the standard size bed. Activating the pokeball a bright flash of light and a feminine figure formed and when the light died a girl slightly shorter than him now stood in front of him. The first thing he noticed were her golden-brown fur feline ears with black tips on top of short darker brown hair coming down to her cheeks. Her complexion tan like she spent most of her time at outside. She was dressed for the heat in a green tank top and brown high-rise shorts. Her pupils were hazel slits confirming more of her feline appearance. Cedric could not help but think that she looked cute with the friendly smile she had on her face.

"Today is your lucky day you get to have the magnificent Cari the catgirl as your pokegirl" she had a southern drawl in her voice.

"Cari the catgirl huh, cute"

"The cutest catgirl you will ever meet. So, can I get the name of my tamer?"

"It's Cedric, kitty girl nice to meet ya"

"Hey!" She pouted a gave a rather cute scowl. "I'm a full-grown adult now and I'm not a Kitty no more. I deserve to be treated as an adult."

Cedric rolled his eyes in amusement. "Right, how old are you kitty, like 15 or 16?"

"I'm 16 and a half"

"Oh, the excuse me the half makes a "big" difference" He laughed as she pouted again.

"It's not like you're much older than me. You're a kid too!"

"Looks can be deceiving kitty."

"How old are you then?"

"Older than you kitty, that's all you need to know."

"You're such a meanie."

"I see myself as a breath of fresh air."

Cari crossed her arms and turned her back to him in a huff of childish irritation.

"Aw c'mon, you really can't be that mad." He chuckled as she continued to ignore him. "I was only joking kitty, jeez lighten up a bit."

She continued giving him the cold shoulder.

"Good grief, ok I'm sorry alright" he walked towards her to touch her on the shoulder. When he was close enough he was tackled backwards onto the bed making him grunt. "What the hell!"

Surprised by the sudden action of the catgirl tackling him and now pinning him down on the bed giving him a playful grin. "I'll forgive you, if you're gentle with me and make this a memorable moment for me." She purred as she laid on top of him.

Cedric gave a smirk.

"Someone doesn't waste time, does she?"

He was taken by surprise again when she came forward and kissed him. He kissed back earning a slight moan from the catgirl as he started to rub her back turning the sweet kiss into a make out session. They broke off panting from the intensity of the kiss.

"Wow, that some kiss kitty, I guess you're not as inexperienced as thought."

"I may have a cute and innocent face, but I can get wild also." She sat up then took off her top exposing her slim figure and perky breast and dusky tan nipples.

"Cute." He smiled reaching up to grab her breast, but his hand gently smacked away.

"Uh, uh, uh, first let's get your clothes off then we can get to the fun stuff." She started pulling off Cedric's shirt. Tossing it aside then staring down at him admiring his physique she purred loudly as she rubbed his chest. Cedric could feel the vibration through her body from her purring, it was having an arousing effect on him. Cari could feel the effect as she straddled him, that feeling was poking her butt in the form of his package inside his pants. "Someone seems to like what I'm doing."

"Can't be helped when I have cute girl naked on top of me." Reaching up to run his hands along her sides slowly. His tender hands made their way up the catgirls chest as he started to caress her breast causing her to give sharp gasp then a moan. Grinning that he found a sensitive spot he continued giving it attention sitting up bringing his mouth towards one of her breast he started to lick her nipple running his tongue around it teasing it as much as possible. Cari moans grew louder with each stroke of his tongue on her breast. He switched sides giving the other nipple attention, getting it slick with saliva. He then brought the nipple into his mouth and started suck on it, bringing causing the highest pitch in her moans yet.

Falling on her back she wrapped her arms around his head pulling him into her breast as he sucked on it. "Oh god, yes!"

While his mouth was focused on Cari's breast. His hand slid down her body and to her shorts, unbuttoning it and then pulling them down her legs and off her. Tossing them to the side exposing her lime green panties. He then started to kiss her breast and slowly kissing his way down from it moving to her stomach then stopping right at her panties. Taking the top in between his teeth and dragging the fabric down her legs to her ankles and pulling them off fully. Cedric crawled his way between her legs rubbing her thighs slowing working his way up to her womanhood. He stared and admired it for a moment he couldn't help thinking how cute it was to him. Completely hairless and moist from the four play. He licked his lips then brought his head forward and started to lick and taste her with his tongue. She started moaning softly from the strokes then a sharp gasp escaped from her mouth when she felt him lick a sensitive spot. Grinning he then attached his mouth on her clit and began to suck gaining a scream from her this time from her also triggering her legs to wrap around his head locking him in the position.

Not letting it affect him to much he continued his cunnilingus on her for as long as possible making her scream and moan the whole time bringing her to the highest pitches of pleasure. Cari was on the verge of an explosive orgasm when Cedric stop suddenly causing her to moan in disappointment.

"Hold on Kitty. I wanna get you off the right way." He pulled her legs from around his head then set her down then pulled down his pants and underwear exposing his hardened member. Crawling on top of her body, positioning his stiff pole at the entrance of her womanhood. She was slick with his saliva and her own juices from the cunnilingus earlier. He slid himself on her slit making a natural lubrication for his member.

"P-Please put it in..NOW!" She moaned as he continued to rub against her.

Then with one thrust he impaled himself inside her causing a deep gasp to escape from her. He started slowly as he pulled out then thrusted back in gaining a steady and gentle pace. She wrapped her arms and legs around him as he continued thrusting inside her. Her moans soon filled the room as they continued. The pleasure was so intense for Cari that she began to claw his back slightly drawing a small hiss in pain, but he kept up his pace. Within several more minutes Cari ached her back and gave a piercing yowl.

"OOOH BY THE THOUSAND!"

She climaxed hard shivering beneath him as it flowed through her body. Cedric kissed her deeply as he too was claimed by an intense orgasm. She returned the kiss and pulled him tightly to her as they both moaned in each other's mouths. After a few seconds they both fell limply on the bed still holding one another, panting and sweating heavily.

"So how was your first taming kitty."

"Mmm, Cat, cat." She nuzzled herself into his chest.

"Taming shock huh, I must have done something right." He stroked the top of her head as she purred herself to sleep. "That looks like a good idea."

Yawning he closed his eyes following her in sleep.

Rested and now fully dressed Cedric and Cari walked out of the pokecenter down the street.

"Alright, before we hit the road to the ranch. We need to get some supplies and gear. So which store should we start with Kitty since you're familiar with the area?"

"There is usually some good gear for sale at Mr. Benny's shop. Why don't we start there then move on to the general supply store?" Cari suggested.

"Then lead the way Kitty."

"Stop calling me that!"

He chuckled as they started making their way down the road to the stores. They're attention being drawn to group of people standing in the road. Cedric noticed that the people standing in the road were the teens that took the tamer test with him earlier at the pokegirlcenter. What he could see the young boy Ryan facing down one of the other older boys, the blond hair boy to be specific.

"Look shrimp, you don't have what it takes to survive out there. Especially outside of these fences of this town, you're better off just turnin in your tamer license and just take your pokegirl and stay home." The blonde teen chastises the younger boy. "You're too immature kid and you're nowhere near ready for a tamer journey."

"You wrong!" Ryan countered. "I can be just as good a tamer as any of you."

"In your dreams squirt. Let me guess you're gonna become a WAPL tamer and compete in Pokemania also?"

"Yes, I am!"

"Get real short stuff, you would get flatten and that's if you even make it past the easier gyms let alone any of the monthly contests that are held."

"I am going to make it and I'm going to beat the contest and become a WAPL champion. Just you wait and see!" the boy was firm with assurance in his tone.

The blonde teen gave a cocky smirk while pulling out his pokeball. "Well if you think you're so sure that you'll be a champion. Why don't you prove it shrimp, let's battle right now!" He tossed out his pokeball and with a red flash a tall girl with bright orange hair stood in front of him. Athletic in build with some muscle mass that complimented her toned tan body gave her away as a fighting type to anyone who laid eyes on her. Cedric's mental pokedex informed him that he was looking at an Amazon but until he watched her fight he couldn't tell what type she is.

Ryan was taken back at the sudden challenge and the Amazon appearing before him. "We're not in an arena we can't battle here. We could get into trouble."

"Aw quit your bitchin kid. This isn't gonna be an official battle it's going to be a sparring match so it's not against the rules to battle here. So, either step up or go home kid."

"I'm not going to go home just because you tell me to, jerk." He pulled out his pokeball and with another red flash his pokegirl was released. A short girl appeared in front of him, standing about the same size as the boy, petite in figure, covered from head to ankles in feathers with wings for arms. She would have identified as a regular Pidgy if it wasn't for the fact her feathers were bright yellow, which gave her out as a rare version of Pidgy.

"That's a Tweety." one of the other teens pulled out their pokedex to scan the girl.

"How did he get, her." Another teen voiced.

"Since you two are up for sparring you're gonna need someone to watch over the match to make sure it stays a sparring match. So, I'll be the ref for it." Cedric announced as he and Cari walked up to the two teens. "Everyone back up and give them space, so they get this started."

The other teens made way for the two tamers and their pokegirls to have room for the battle.

"Watch every move that Amazon makes." Cedric whispered to Cari gaining a nod from her before bringing his attention back to the two tamers. "Okay this is a one on one sparring match, so no need in going overboard you two or get too serious. It's all in good fun and that's it." He looked over both teens and their girls. The Amazon took a stance that favored her leg position as much as her arm in their guard position. The Tweety who was first confused to what was going on now was concentrated on the Amazon in front of her.

"Are both sides ready?" Cedric asked.

"Yes" Both teens confirmed.

"Then start the match."

The Amazon made the first move sprinting forward quickly then thrusting her leg forward in a straight kick. Attempting to hit the Tweety, but the bird girl dodged by taking flight in the air, then throwing a feather shuriken at her. The Amazon ducked under the attack then with incredible leg strength she jumped up and kicked the avian girl out of the air. She hit the ground on her back and quickly rolled out the way right as the Amazon's foot came crashing down in the spot where the Tweety fell making a large dent in the concrete. As soon as she got back to her feet the Tweety went quickly back in the air keeping her distance from the Amazon. She then flapped her wings hard creating a strong force of wind blowing back the martial arts using pokegirl with her guard up, but not enough to knock her off balance. The bird girl followed up her gust attack by darting forward as quick as possible aiming at the Amazon. The fighting type waited until the Tweety got close enough then jumped up and dodge the quick attack to kick her in the side of her neck bringing the bird girl crashing down to the ground face first. She didn't move this time bringing a sudden end to the sparring match.

"Alright that's enough, she's done for." Cedric called for the match to end.

"Daria!" The young teen ran to his downed pokegirl to check on her. Though still breathing, but hurt badly.

"That was a nasty kick to the neck. You need to ball her and take her back to center to get healed up now kid." Cedric advised. The boy did as told recalling the Tweety.

"See squirt this shows you're not ready to be a tamer go home and come back in a couple of years." The blonde hair teen taunted.

Tears started to form in the boy's eyes as he got up to leave, before he took a step Cedric grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"Don't listen to him kid, she's okay. You two just need to train more. Learn from this lost and find out what needs to be worked on, so it won't happen again especially in your first official match. Now go get your girl healed up and head to the nearest gym to find someone who will help you train before you start taking on more challenges and start your journey. Now go and stop crying you're a tamer now and this isn't a time for tears." Ryan wiped the tear from his eyes and nodded then made his way back to the center.

"I don't know why you are giving that kid false hope like that. He's obviously isn't ready to be tamer, you're not doing him any favors by telling him otherwise." The blonde teen said.

"Hey kid, I wanna spar with you for a bit. You up for it or you gonna bitch out." Cedric suddenly asked.

The blonde teen was taken back by the sudden challenge. "What, you wanna spar even after ya seen what Mona did to that pipsqueak's Tweety?"

"Either you're up for it or not, which one is it boy." The teen glared at Cedric rudeness and moved back to his position for the spar.

"Let's go then asshole, don't whine when Mona beats your little cat bitch into the ground." His Amazon moved back in her position and into her stance waiting for her opponent.

Cedric and Cari moved to opposite side of the teen and the amazon having a conversation with each other. "You watched that spar matched closely right kitty?"

"Yes, she's strong and she uses kicks a lot." Cari mentioned.

"She's an Amazon of course she has crazy strength and the reason she favors kicks is because she's an Amazonlee. Your goal is obviously not to match strength with her and the fact that she is a fighting type she also has the advantage over you. So, you must use speed to your advantage and be agile. You cannot afford to take any strong hits from her at all. This is where your training begins Kitty. Are you ready?"

"You betcha!"

"Alright let's get this, going. Somebody watch over the match."

The girl Megan stepped forward between the two tamers and their pokegirls. "I'll be the official. Are you two ready." The pokegirls nodded in confirmation. "Alright then begin at any time."

"Use your speed Cari." Cedric reminded.

The two pokegirls stared each other down and sized one another up. The Amazon made a move first dashing forward then thrusting her leg forward. Cari jumped up and over the attack landing behind the Amazon then ducking low then sweeping her leg behind her to knock her opponent off her feet. The Amazon jumped over the attack backflipping then coming down with a kick in which Cari dodge to the side just in time before the lee landed on her. The catgirl quickly tackled the Amazon straddling her then swiping her claws at her furiously. Getting a few scratches in before the Amazon put her guard up to block the continuous attack. The Amazon caught and grabbed hold of Cari's arms stopping the fury swipes. She then pulled her forward then crashed her head into hers with a savage headbutt knocking her off. Cari rolled back to her feet when she hit the ground getting back into a defensive stance right as the Amazon risen back to her feet.

Cari shook her head to clear her dizziness she felt from the headbutt, the Amazon jump then flipped forward the brought her heel down in axe kick. Cari jumped to the side to dodge the kick, she then rebound then tried to round house the lee, but missed. At the same moment the Amazon grabbed hold of Cari's leg and swung her around then flung her a slight distance down the road they were fighting. Just like any agile feline she flipped and landed on her feet, then quickly dodge out the way of a flying kick from the Amazon then countering with a hard slap from her tail to the Amazon's face knocking her to the ground. The Amazon rolled to her feet as quick as she hit the ground getting back into a stance with a look of frustration on her face and an irritated growl.

"C'mon, kick that Catgirl's ass already!" The blonde boy yelled impatiently.

Her frustration building the Amazon rush forward to engage with Cari kicking wildly and fiercely. Cari dodged everyone that came near her using her agility to keep up pace. A kick that aimed at Cari's head that she dodged opened a chance for a quick kick to the Amazon's stomach making her stumble backwards, then giving the catgirl a shot at the lee's head with a vicious kick knocking her face down in the dirt. Cari didn't give the Amazon to get to her feet jumping on her back then beginning to claw her furiously causing her to shriek in pain.

"Ok that's it she's had it." The girl tamer calling for the end of the spar. Cari jumped off the Amazon walked to Cedric.

"I did it, I won, I won!" Cari jumped on Cedric and hugged him in joy of her victory.

"You did good kitty, but there are still some things you gotta work on, we will get on that later when leave out here and give you some pointers on what to work on. All in all, good job, I didn't think you can fight like that." Cedric patted her on the head.

"The ranch, I used to stay at had a lot of tough girls and they were always fighting. Being around them, I had to learn how to fight."

"Your opponents after today will be tougher than anyone you've fought before including that Amazon. So be prepared to be push to your limits in your training. Now let's get you healed up and head to the stores so we can get on our way to the ranch."

"I will follow your lead Cedric." She gave him a bright smile as she followed him.

"Hey!" Cedric turned to face the blonde teen calling out to him. "I hope you feel real proud of yourself taking up for that pipsqueak. You didn't prove anything you know." The teen and his Amazon glared at Cedric and Cari in anger.

"I have nothing to prove to anyone and I wasn't taking up for the kid."

"Then what did you challenge us for?"

"Because, my girl needed it and I wanted to test her abilities."

"You only challenge us, just to test her abilities!" The boy was outraged.

"Well duh, that what a sparring match is for, but that wasn't the only reason I had Cari beat on your girl. I also wanted to teach you a valuable lesson. I hope it got through your skull especially next time when you think you can choose who can be a tamer or not. Next time someone will get the message through to you in a more physical sense. Take my advice watch your mouth around people." Cedric started walking away with Cari right behind him.

"I don't need your advice asshole!" He yelled after him.

"Yeah, Yeah, fuck you too." Cedric waved him off as he continued walking away.

Cedric and Cari reached the pokecenter where he balled and had her healed of her injuries. They then left out to go shopping for gear and other items they needed. Cari lead him from store to store picking out everything that caught her eyes trying to get Cedric to buy it, but to no avail telling her that they were on a budget and he was not going to buy anything he didn't think was necessary now. She was able however able to bug him enough to get her an outfit and some boots she really wanted. Once they were finished shopping they made their way to the gates at the entrance. The gates opened, and the same two guards greeted them.

"Okay, where off to the Tommy Wild ranch, now to work this damn GPS on this thing." Cedric started to mess with his Pokedex.

"I heard it's a long trip there, do you think we're gonna have to camp out for the night?" Cari asked.

"No, not if we rush there and don't run into any ferals, especially around here. The ferals in these woods are supposed to be tough as shit and personally, I rather not find out how tough especially with your level of combat experience. Hopefully the girl we're gonna pick up is more experienced than you."

"Hey, I won my match against a girl that had a type advantage over me. I can handle any feral that comes for us." She pouted at him.

"That was a "friendly" spar between two domesticated pokegirls with little to no outside experience in a controlled area." Cedric began to explain. "These are deadly and dangerous wild pokegirls that have no limitations and will kill you without a second thought. There's a big difference Kitty, so our job is going to be to avoid battles as best as we can unless we have no choice but to fight. It's also the reason I wanna rush through to get there as fast as possible."

"Hey kid!" The male guard grabbed both of their attention. "If you trying to get to the ranch as quick as possible then take that route on the far side over there." The guard pointed in the direction he told them. "It should get you there right around sun down, but be careful sometimes some particularly nasty ferals wonder into that area, especially at night time."

"Thanks man, I'll take your word for it." He gave a wave to the two guards before turning to walk towards the path. "Let's hit it Kitty."

"Oh, when are you gonna stop calling me that" She moaned as she followed him.

"No time soon Kitty, so get used to it." He chuckled as she gave him a mock glare. "Tell ya what, while on our way why don't you tell me more about yourself."

She brightens up happily with a slight skip in her step. "OK well I was born in the smaller town not too far from the capital and…" She began as the two started their long walk down the route to the ranch.

Tamer Entry:

Cedric Hondo (Beast)

Age: 17 (26)

Licenses:

Tamer: Y

Master Tamer: N

Researcher: N

Watcher: N

Breeder: N

Status: Active

Active Harem:

Catgirl- Cari 8

CATGIRL, The Friendly Feline Pokegirl

Type: Near Human (Feline Animorph)  
Element: Normal  
Frequency: Uncommon  
Diet: Human style foods (Favors fish and milk products)  
Role: Foot Solider, Scout  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Ghost  
Weak Vs: Fighting  
Attacks: Quick Attack, Tail Slap, Sand Attack, Snarl, Smirk, Pounce, Kitten's Roar, Fury Swipes, Foresight, Sabre Claw  
Enhancements: Enhanced Speed (x3), Enhanced Agility(x4), Enhanced Senses (Hearing, Sight) (x3), Enhanced Reflexes (x3), Night Vision, Enhanced Balance  
Evolves: Cabbit (Orgasm), Psycat (Normal), Griffon (Angel Stone), Cheetit (Metal Jacket), Cheshire (Psi Cyrstal), Shaguar (Ice Crystal), Tigress (battle stress), Catfish (Water Stone), Mistoffeles (Mana Crystal), Catnip (Leaf Stone), Firecat (Fire Stone), Phaenine (Bird E-Metal)  
Evolves From: Kitten (Normal)

Thought to be one of the very first evolutions created, Catgirls are a widespread and variable breed, based on the domesticated cat. Used in the Revenge War as a second staging point for other more powerful breeds of feline pokegirls, Catgirls remain a popular choice for beginning tamers, though some prefer this breed's pre-evolutionary form. This feline breed tends to lean towards the more human appearing range of appearance, though more animalistic forms of near human have been noted in the breed.

The typical Catgirl stands an average of 4.5-5 feet in height, with a modest bust size of around a C cup though instances of low Bs or high Ds have been reported. In the rarer animalistic forms of the breed, individuals may sport full body fur, slight muzzles, or digigrade feet; but partial body fur has been recorded more often, particularly appearing on the forearms and forelegs. All members of the breed have feline ears, functional claws, and usually a tail that is 2/3 their height, depending on the domestic cat breed that is prevalent in the Catgirl. Of note are Manx, Sphinx, Rex, and Edo-Bobtail Catgirls. Manx based members of this feline breed have no tails, and Edo-Bobtails have very short, stubby tails. Sphinx and Rex based individuals are among the oddest of this feline breed, as they have either very short curly fur/hair (Rex) or nearly no hair/fur at all.

Catgirls have a wide range of personalities, much like the Kitten. Personalities range from lazy to hyperactive, silly to serious; the breed should be taken on an individual basis. Many do share a common cat-like demeanor, though given what is written about pre-sukebe domestic cats, this is just as variable. Luckily, the breed shares an average human intelligence, and tend to pick up concepts easily. For this reason, some ferals of the breed have taught themselves how to open doors or to press buttons to try and get at food when living near human habitations.

When pitted against other relatively common pokegirls, Catgirls are usually adequate battlers, though some individuals are better than others. The breed is noted to have powerful leg muscles, allowing this feline type to travel twice as fast as a human. Also, the average Catgirl will find that she can learn kicking or leg-based attacks much easier than other normal type breeds. As such, these normal types can sometimes be a good training partner for any fighting type that specializes in leg-based martial arts. Outside of their speed and kicking techniques, Kitten's Roar and Foresight are innate abilities allowing the breed to both disrupt battle and predict an opponent's moves.

Preferences for taming are just as variable as the breed's personalities, though a tendency to adjust to their tamers preferences is noted as in most pokegirls. Many studies have noted that this feline breed often becomes highly energetic shortly before rainstorms, which usually manifests itself as an increased desire for taming. The same holds true for the new moon, and Researchers speculate that this is the feline DNA at work in the pokegirl. While the exact reason is uncertain, tamers should note that this is an increased desire, not an increase in Libido.

Ferals are predators, and a bit more successful than their unevolved sisters. Primarily solitary, family groups of pokekits with their mother are usually the reason this breed is found in any large number. Like the Kitten breed, Catgirls occasionally form large social networks where food is plentiful, making them a common nuisance along with their pre-evolution. Should the two breeds be found as ferals in a social network, Catgirls are often the most dominant.

Threshold directly into a Catgirl is common, and happens often with feline ancestry. One of the faster thresholds, this transformation often happens over the course of 12 hours, and most often while the thresholder is sleeping. Girls who are awake experience slight headaches and itchiness of the head and tailbone areas, and the transformation happens visibly. Thresholders are often shipped off to ranches or sold as pets.

PIDGY (aka BIRDY, aka CANARY), the Tweety Bird Pokégirl  
Type: Animorph (bird)  
Element: Flying  
Frequency: Common  
Diet: insectivore, grains, some plants  
Role: often used as a pet, sometimes as a courier or scout  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Bug, Plant, Fighting  
Weak Vs: Cat-type Pokégirls, Rock, Electric  
Attacks: Gust, Swift, Taunt, Move By, Quick Attack, Feather Shuriken  
Enhancements: Minor levitation ability, lightweight frame, altered digestive system, hips and knees are free-jointed, feet are prehensile, arms and hands are wings, lack of hair (down & feathers), improved respiration, small size (4' or 1.35m), Enhanced Eyesight x3  
Evolves: Pidgette (normal), Divette (Water Stone), Falcongentle (Battle Stress), Hooter (Dark Stone), Swanmaid (Angel Stone)  
Evolves From: None  
Pidgy are one of the common "pet types" found among human society. They are small and lightweight, don't eat a lot, and don't require a lot of maintenance. One of the first, if not the first bird types to appear, it is thought that Pidgys were the basis of most of the other bird type Pokégirls due to their similarities in structure, with the exception of the Legendaries and those modeled after them. The arms and hands of a Pidgy are used as her wings, and are thus useless for anything other than flight, it is their feet which are used for anything regarding fine manipulation. Their lightweight frame is due to the makeup of their bones, which are honeycombed instead of solid, much like a Pre-Sukube bird's only stronger. Their hips and knees are free-jointed, which means that they can bend both forwards and backwards. This aids in landing, takeoff, jumping, feeding, and makes for very interesting taming sessions. Because of their need to use their feet for more mundane tasks, Pidgys are oddly focused on keeping their feet clean. One can often find feral Pidgys splashing about in small pools of water, and any owner of a Pidgy is sure to win her affection via a foot spa. Pidgys are covered in feathers from head to ankle, their feet being slightly scaled with tough skin. The only places devoid of feathers are their nipples and lips, giving their face an owlish appearance. In place of hair, they have slightly longer feathers that seem to simulate hair as well as keeping their heads warmer when flying.  
Domesticated Pidgy are often used as couriers or messengers, particularly in mountainous areas where communication lines are difficult to maintain. They can also easily be lookouts, as their eyesight is much keener than a human's coupled with their ability to get up to good vantage points makes them excellent to watch from a 'bird's eye view'. While the thin air at high altitudes makes it difficult for them to fly, they can manage short trips to deliver messages or hunt for food. Thresholded Pidgy usually bemoan their loss of humanity and spend most of their time in the air, flying for the joy it gives them. Eventually they come to terms with their new existence. Their slight levitation ability also assists them here, allowing them to effectively soar when they would otherwise have to flap their wings, as well as assisting in taking off and landing.  
Very Rarely, a Pidgy will be born yellow instead of an earth tone brown, these Pidgy are often called Tweetys, and tend to have no fear of cat-types, unlike other Pidgy. These odd bird Pokégirls even find enjoyment in tormenting and teasing cat-types, and should not be allowed in a harem with them, unless the Tamer wants to see chaos ensue. These Tweety types often speak in a cutesy fashion, but are surprisingly more intelligent than a normal Pidgy, even when captured feral. They also retain their small size, gaining no more than one or two inches with each normal evolution, keeping the standard Pidgy B-cup chest size and odd coloration throughout their lives. If evolved with a stone, however, this strange Pidgy becomes a normal colored and tempered evolution.  
Feral Pidgy are nearly worthless, even after intensive training their attention span is extremely low. This is due to Pidgy being at the bottom of the Pokégirl food chain when in the wild, and the Pidgy is constantly watching their surroundings for any sign of danger. This ingrained habit is very hard to break in feral Pidgy, and so far the only Pidgy that have any hope are the Tweety types mentioned above.

AMAZON, the Martial Artist Pokégirl

Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Fighting  
Frequency: Uncommon  
Diet: Human style  
Role: Fighters, scouts, bodyguards, dancers and physical trainers  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel  
Weak Vs: Flying, Psychic  
Attacks: Arm Thrust, Chain Throw, Chi Blast, Counter, Counterstrike, Dance, Double Kick, Flying Kick, Focus Energy, Gatling Strike, Spincut, Stone Palm, Strike, Taunt  
Enhancements: Enhanced Agility (x3), Enhanced Endurance (x3), Enhanced Speed (x3), Enhanced Strength (x3), Enhancement Shift, Institutive Aptitude (Martial Arts Techniques), Reduced Feral  
Evolves: Grand Mistress (Normal), Armsmistress (Battle Stress), Heroine (Psi-Crystal + Delta Bond), Kishi (Dragon Scale + multiple weapons training)  
Evolves From: None  
Revised: 11-2012

Amazons were among the most common of Fighting type pokegirls found in Sukebe's armies during the war. They are largely indistinguishable from a fairly tall human women (averaging five and half to six feet tall) other than that their hair colorations tend to be outside the human norm. Amazons also typically have athletic but not overly muscular bodies and have natural tans although just how dark their tan is can vary a lot. Early on in the war Amazons would use their near human appearances to their advantage and would infiltrate cities and would use their close combat skills to assault small groups of off duty soldiers. Later Amazons became one of the most common pokegirls fighting on the side of humanity, especially after a large group of Amazons made a deal with the World Council to help them in return for what is now known as the Jozetsuzoku Preserve being set aside for them.

Amazons are capable of learning most martial arts techniques however the more advanced chi and ki techniques are usually beyond their skill. Further most Amazons specialize in a particular style of combat and will only seek to learn techniques suited for that style. There are four main styles that Amazons use being those of the chan, lee, kapoeraa and wu. Practitioners of each style have a fairly strong rivalry with each other as each sees their style as being the best and if they see an Amazon of another style they will often demand that their tamer allow them to fight her so that they can prove it. Amazons will upon choosing a style will use a combination of training and their lesser version of the enhancement shift ability to slowly change their enhancements over a period of a couple months to better suit their combat style. To most Amazons adherence to their chosen style is so important that them that almost nothing, including their tamers, can make them abandon it. In fact so important is an individual Amazons' style to them that they will actually say it along with their breed name should they go feral. Because of this researchers initially identified them as separate breeds of pokegirls and even today it is more common for tamers to call them Amazonchans, Amazonlees or so on than to simply call them Amazons. Further for some reason an Amazon's chosen style seems to give them some unique characteristics from each other and while some of these traits are understood others continue to baffle researchers.

The combat focus of each style and differentiating characteristics of each are as follows:

Chans will use martial arts techniques that focus on the use of their hands and arms as their primary weapons. Their training centers around increasing their upper body strength and because of this they tend to be the most muscular of the Amazons although they are not body builders by any means. Their training also typically results in them having smaller breasts than other Amazons something that members of other styles, particularly the lee, tend to tease them about. The chan style also has a philosophy that stresses patience and caution to followers making Amazonchans tend to want to observe and evaluate a situation before getting involved. Chans, like all Amazons, become severely ill if they eat or drink more than a small amount of anything with alcohol in it. Chans however can and quickly do become intoxicated if they drink milk for some reason. They can also become drunk from eating milk based products such as cheese but it takes much longer to do so.

The lee style of Amazons focus less on strength and more on speed as their combat skills revolve around use of their legs. They can learn almost any combat technique that involves kicks or jumps. Their physical training usually involves a lot of running and they seek to be both strong at short burst running and at more endurance focused long distance running. Partially because of their focus on lower body training lees tend not to lose the extra padding that is stored in their breasts meaning they typically have the largest breasts among the Amazons, something they tend to use to annoy chans with. Lees also tend to be a bit impatient and are always wanting to be doing something which sometimes causes them to be at odds with the more contemplative chans at times. However unlike the kapoeraas they do understand that sometimes they need to think things through before acting. Lees react badly to food products with large amounts of sugar in them as it causes them to become extremely hyper for a few minutes before passing out for as long as a few hours. Some tamers have used this trait to their advantage when seeking to capture feral lees leaving a pile of candy for her to find and then capturing her after she falls asleep.

Kapoeraa Amazons use combat techniques that focus less on direct offensive tactics but more on dodging, outlasting their opponents and on counterattacks. More than a few people after watching them in combat have commented that kapoeraas do not appear to be fighting but rather dancing around their opponents. To accomplish this the core of their training is focused on improving their agility and endurance. In fact many kapoeraas are hardly stronger than those of a normal human and their counter blows are used mostly to infuriate their foes into wearing themselves out rather than directly take them down. Kapoeraas also use both their arms and legs for combat considering them to be equally of use. Mentally they are perhaps the most thrill seeking, fun loving and impulsive of Amazons wanting to experience new things all the time and always seeming to be on the move. They also don't seem to think much about the consequences of their action which can get themselves and their tamers in trouble at times. Like other Amazons they have a peculiar dietary habit in that carbonated beverages get them drunk.

The fourth major Amazon style is that of the Wu. Amazonwu's seek balance in their training believing that versatility is the key to combat. Also they tend to find a single weapon that they will focus their combat style around but they will use both kicks and punches to compliment the weapon they use. While swords or staves are by far the most common of weapons for a Wu to chose some have been known to pick more exotic armaments although they seem to shy away from firearms. Personality wise they are a balanced mix of being both fun loving and overly serious. As such Amazonwus generally seem to find every moment of being alive thrilling but also understand that they must carefully consider their actions. Because of this mix they tend to make good confidents and betas in harems. The dietary oddity of Amazons of the wu style is that caffeine products make them drowsy rather than energetic. Most will quickly fall asleep after drinking anything with a lot of caffeine in it.

Most tame Amazons fall into one of these four styles with chans and lees making up about a third of the total population each. Wu and kapoeraa pokegirls each make up about another 15% of the population and the reaming 3% are usually younger Amazons who have yet to pick a style to be a part of. These Amazons that have not picked a style to focus on are traditionally called Tyamazons. It should also be noted that almost all feral born Amazons are actually Tyamazons but most quickly chose a style after becoming tame.

When it comes to taming most Amazons are open to most anything and tamers do not typically need restraints for them. However each style of Amazon does seem to have a slight bias towards certain types of tamings. Most chans seem to better enjoy slower paced encounters while lees prefer them to be faster paced. Kapoeraas tend to want to have music with a strong beat playing during taming sessions and have slight preference to wanting to be on top of their partner. Amazonwus while certainly enjoying the physical aspects of taming seem to equally care about the emotional and spiritual aspects of the act. As such they generally prefer positions that allow them to look into their partners' eyes and seem to greatly enjoying kissing.

Feral behavior among Amazons is fairly typical for near human pokegirls. They have lowered intelligence only being able to communicate using basic sounds and gestures and typically live in small roving groups of hunter-gathers. They also typically use a wide variety of basic martial arts techniques and a few might find or craft a primitive weapon to use. However should an Amazon that has already selected a style go feral they will instinctively remember it despite their loss of intelligence and their increased power often causes them to end up the leader of a roving Amazon band and the rest of the group will typically 'chose' and learn the basics of their leader's style by watching her.

One oddity dealing with feral Amazons is that are actually considered to be a rare while such but are among the most common of breeds for tame pokegirls. This is due in no small part to ranches breeding them heavily as they are extremely popular Fighting types and because they are one of the most common result for a girl thresholding into a Fighting type pokegirl. Threshold itself is relatively easy process with the girl only having some mild muscular discomfort for 3-5 days as her body rapidly becomes stronger and more flexible.

DRACO, The Hunter Dragon Pokégirl

Type: Near Human  
Element: Dragon  
Frequency: Rare  
Diet: human foods  
Role: close quarter ground fighter, hunter/killer  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Dragon, Electric, Fire, Plant, Water  
Weak Vs: Ice  
Attacks: Armor Draconis, Dragon Claw, Dragon Breath, Bide, Bite, Slash, Snarl, Takedown  
Enhancements: Enhanced Durability (x2), Enhanced Endurance (x4), Enhanced Strength (x3), Enhanced Agility (x4), Enhanced Speed (x2) Natural Weapons (Claws), Enhanced Senses (Hearing x2, Vision x2)  
Evolves: Dracona (Normal), Medra (Abandonment + Heavy Metal), Azhi Dahaka (Diamond Stone), Pyrona (Fire Stone)  
Evolves From: Mynx (Dragon Scale)  
Revised: March 1, 2011

Dracos were one of the shock troops of the War of Revenge, along with the Legion of Terror and even the Celestial forces. The Draco represented the majority of that small but powerful collection of draconic forces, not only being the front line ground fighters of the group, but also acting as smaller hunter/killer groups used to ferret out and eliminate pockets of human resistance. They were especially adept in clearing buildings and city blocks, using their sharp claws to scale the walls of buildings and entering from unlikely places, then leaping to the next building easily to continue the task. The secondary role was as a protective screen for the more susceptible ranged and artillery units, or psychic and command groups acting as a highly effective screen for enemy forced trying to close in on them.

The average Draco stands between 5ft and 5ft 10in in height, with a wiry but defined build. Their skin is mostly composed of small scales, of varying colours; the most common being metallic, chromatic or gemstone in nature but others exist. These colours tend to be muted, requiring a person to be relatively close to make it out with any accuracy and sometimes allowing a Draco to pass off as human depending on circumstance. They posses a small tail, generally less than foot in length and rarely capable of doing more than swaying back and forth though some limited control is possible if practiced but it will never be prehensile. Hair tends to be coarse, feeling a little rough to the touch but nothing too serious, the colour can be the same range as their skin, usually the same colour, or family of colours, but not always. Claws tip their fingers and toes, sharp and dense generally black or ivory in colour, and if not trimmed or used regularly can actually grow to be a problem for the breed. Eyes cover the same range as her skin and hair, but tend to be a darker shade of colour, with a definite draconic appearance with large iris and thin dark pupils, this structure apparently helping the breed discern far objects at greater clarity and giving them the ability to pick out small details and notice features at longer distances. Another feature of note is the Draco's ears, pointed at the top, the actually have a limited range of movement allowing them to 'tune' into sound better and pick out sounds to help the breed locate and identify targets, though this gives the breed a slight susceptibility to sonic attacks but nothing that would considered a detrimental, or a 'weakness'.

As a breed, Dracos tend to be very intelligent, and used that intelligence during the war to correlate and draw conclusions on the movements of their quarry. In a harem setting, this tends to lead to complicated hobbies and a love of puzzles. Dracos on average need something to keep them mentally stimulated regularly, or else they tend to become bored and unruly. They also tend to be rather prideful, whether this is a side effect of their draconic natures, or just some sort of breed pride the line posses, is unclear. What is know that even threshold cases tending to develop this sense of pride even if they were rather humble individuals as humans, this can be quickened in the presence of other members of the line, or even other dragon types. This also tends to lead Dracos to have a high standards in regards to their tamers, expecting not so much the best treatment out of the harem, but rather that the Tamer can prove himself worthy as a leader and alpha, be it demonstrating a greater than average physical prowess or mental capabilities, though both would be preferred. To those who fail to meet this standard, a Draco can be a stubborn, disobedient and troublesome pokegirl, even to the point of refusing Taming on the Tamer's schedule and demanding it on their own, leading many Tamer's to trade the 'girl off for something more malleable to their wishes. However a Tamer who can impress a Draco will find a very loyal, capable and intelligent member to fill a slot in harem. This can be mitigated somewhat by evolving the Draco up from a Mynx, the act alone tends to endear the individual to the Tamer as they have released them from the rather confining form of the Mynx, and as such, have less of a problem meeting the 'girls expectations.

In combat, a Draco generally hunts in packs, using bait and strike tactics if possible, or if battling alone, hit and run tends to be the order of the day. Despite their formidable attributes, the Draco isn't foolhardy enough to rush into a fight head on, lacking the mass of other pokegirls. Instead they will either circle and strike, seeking to weaken and hamstring their opponent and wear them down over a prolonged fight, or use greater numbers to swarm and tear apart the opponent quickly. They can be rather savage in the battling as well, not engaging so much in a sense of bloodlust, but rather seeking to defeat the opponent no matter how painful or torturous the battle might seem, the ends justify the means for the breed, but this can vary from girl to girl as well, some being more or less savage in their work. One thing to note about their attacks is their Dragon Breath attack, which while as powerful as the ones possessed by other dragon types, seems to have a far shorter range, only reaching about half the distance at best. But considering their close quarter combat abilities, works in their favour as it allows them to clear rooms easier with quick bursts of the attack.

The Draco's feral state is a rather frightening mix of her tamed intelligence and a high level of animal cunning. The breed are more than happy to hunt in packs, and using group tactics and even basic traps in the course of hunting their prey, or even protecting their territory. Dracos will try to congregate with other Dragon types in groups referred to by some as Wings, or Prides, and tend to act as they hunter gathers of the group, hunting down and collecting the food and supplies the group will need. This tends to make them more dangerous as the group gets larger and stakes out bigger and bigger territories, though most tend to stay relatively small due to their rarity. If unable to find a group, a solitary Draco adopts a more stealth approach to her tactics, using hit and run tactics and traps to bring down their prey, or drive off intruders. The breed has also shown the ability to fashion and use rough tools for a variety of uses, including construction of shelters and preparation of foods. Larger groups have been seen smoking meat for storage, but it was unclear if they discovered both fire and the technique of smoking themselves, or learned it from an outside source.

Thresholding into a Draco is a rare occurrence, but should one get hold of a newly thresholded Draco, a Tamer may find that they an easier time getting the Draco to accept them, and can adopt them quickly and seamlessly into their harems. Though there is the warning of waiting for a couple of weeks to allow her scales to harden properly before placing her into combat.

 _ **MEGAMI, the Goddess Pokegirl**_

 **Type:** Very Near Human  
 **Element:** Psychic/Varies (Celestial)  
 **Frequency:** Very Rare (Megami), Extremely Rare (Sama)  
 **Diet:** Human Standard  
 **Role:** Highly variable between individuals  
 **Libido:** Very Low - Extreme (Positive Emotions)  
 **Strong Vs:** Varies  
 **Weak Vs:** Varies  
 **Attacks:** Teleport, Heal, Wonder Guard, Tri-Attack, Thunder, Heaven's Arrow, Memory Wipe, Angel Wings (all others vary)  
 **Enhancements:** Affinity (Magic), Telepathy, Enhancement Preservation (All), Innate Knowledge (All), Reduced Feral, Others Vary (Up to 27 total)  
 **Evolves:** Demon-Goddess (Selfish Nature + Metal Jacket + Mana Crystal)  
 **Evolves From:** Any Pokegirl (Varies), Cherry (Angel Stone)

Though the Megami breed is well known today as caregivers, medics, and general all around 'do-gooders', these celestial pokegirls were seen fighting on the side of Sukebe during the War of Revenge. Records indicate that Megami were generally divided, some quickly defected to the side of humans, others remained stalwart supporters of Sukebe. Following the human population decimation due to the Red Plague, most members of the breed declared the war over, and began lending their assistance to humans. The altruistic nature of the breed has improved these celestial pokegirl's image, making them one of the more popular breeds today.

Physically, Megami can be placed in the Very Near Human body type category, though other than this, they are highly variable. The bell curve for heights is between 3.5 - 8 feet (1 - 2.5 meters) though most tend towards the middle of the two extremes. Hair and eye colors are highly variable, and often show some vague connection to an individual's previous form or ancestry. Aside from probable odd hair and eye colors, the only non-human traits visible on the breed are the facial markings that appear as an becomes accustomed to her full power.

Altruistic best sums up the most common personality of the breed. Smaller personality quirks may produce any number of personality types, from motherly individuals to those that are bossy, gruff, or silly. The breed is also well known for being oblique, even going so far as to join a tamer's harem and act as if they'd always been there. While some individuals revel in their mysteriousness other Megami are frustrated by their inability to use precognition to gain more direct insights about the future. Some researchers theorize that the fluidity of time itself actually prevents Megami from doing so.

Megami can only be assessed as individuals when it comes to fighting (or any endeavor) as most of their abilities are highly variable. It is often possible to guess at least what breed line an individual Megami has evolved from simply by studying their secondary element, enhancements, and techniques. Battling styles can occasionally allude to this as well, though some have been trained previously or have since changed tactics. Due to their variable secondary element aside from their Psychic typing, there is no single element that can universally take down the breed.

Though certain popular underground documents claim that Megami are consummate prudes in the taming room (as well as claiming they are all flat-chested). This has been proven not to be the case (bust has also been proven to be within human ranges or dependent on the pre-evolution). Most Megami carry over their taming preferences from their previous form, ancestry, or as individual tastes. Indeed, it is just as likely for a Megami to be prudish as it is for them to enjoy being a dominatrix or other fetishes. Researchers suspect the image of the pure, demure, Megami to be part of popular culture that is often encouraged by individuals of the breed.

Ancestry and pre-evolution are important in the Megami, as they carry over their enhancements upon becoming this celestial breed. For example, Megami that evolve from a Cherry still lactate, but may use their enhanced magical abilities to change the effect of their milk from simple sweet and nutritious to act as a sedative, to induce lust, act as a healing drink, or other such effects. Due to the Megami's inherent power, upon evolving most individuals have to wear magical items called 'limiters' to prevent them from injuring others and themselves with their new capabilities. Once an individual Megami has achieved full control of their powers, they will gain facial markings that are unique to only them. Symbols, colors, and other markings tend to be personal to the Megami's own experience, and after gaining these facial markings they will refer to themselves as Sama (or Megami-Sama). In addition to this, Megami-Sama are extremely powerful combatants that have tested and used their full power. As such, battling one is dangerous without a very powerful and varied harem.

It has long been suspected that Megami are more reliant on positive emotions than sex, though this has been proven to be partly right. It seems that the less positive emotions an individual receives, the higher their taming needs are. Those with access to an affectionate Tamer and friendly and/or loving harem sisters usually have sexual needs that are extremely low, while those in adverse conditions can have Libidos as high as Extreme. If the emotional and taming needs of a Megami are not met, the breed begins to 'fade'. This begins with energy loss, progresses to listlessness, then full catatonia as the pokegirl slowly thirsts or starves to death. Only the strongest willed Megami are able to meet their physical needs as ferals, and even then this is not adequate care and the individual barely survives. Introduction to positive emotions to ferals has been described like cool water to one who is dying in the desert. Due to this pitiful state, feral Megami are almost never found, usually eaten by more able bodied pokegirls or perishing of thirst or starvation.

Threshold directly into a Megami is a very rare occurrence, and lacks any identifying symptoms. Often, stories of 'went to bed a girl and woke up a Megami' are common with thresholders. Thresholders are the most likely to injure themselves or others due to uncontrolled magical use or other accidents, and limiters are highly recommended for thresholded Megami. Newly thresholded Megami often find they have access to knowledge they didn't know before, which may cause thresholders to fall into the same trap as born Megami, in that they will begin to rely on their innate knowledge of everything instead of thinking for themselves. Training and self-discovery can correct this, though many tamers tend not to regulate their Megami too heavily. Threshold Megami can at least enjoy the status of being one of the most widely accepted and least regulated breeds of pokegirl in most Leagues.

 _ **RAPHA (AKA**_ _ **NurseJoy**_ _ **), the Medic Pokegirl**_

 **Type:** Very Near Human  
 **Element:** Normal  
 **Frequency:** Common  
 **Diet:** Human style, vegetarian preference  
 **Role:** Healer, Nurse, Field Medic  
 **Libido:** Average  
 **Strong Vs:** Ghost  
 **Weak Vs:** Fighting  
 **Attacks:** Great Shell Shield, Heal, Esuna, Love 'N' Affection, Honey, Sweet Honey, Royal Honey, Syrup, Regeneration Tears, Strike, Yell, Hypnotize  
 **Enhancements:** Innate Knowledge (Human/Pokegirl anatomy), Affinity (Magic), Intuitive Aptitude (Healing magic, Healing), Enhanced Strength (x2), Enhanced Agility (x2), Enhanced Memory, Reduced Feral, Manifest (Doctor's Bag), Aura of Calm, Deathsight  
 **Evolves:** Night Nurse (Battle Stress)  
 **Evolves From:** None

Counted as the first pokegirl breed to be created by humans, the Rapha (pronounced Ra-fa) was considered a success at utilizing the DNA of various breeds in the creation of a new one. In the case of the Rapha, Dr. Weinstone combined Cherry, Pollita, and Ingenue along with minute amounts of three other breeds to essentially build a nearly completely human appearing, healing capable pokegirl. When first introduced, the media advertising the Rapha called the spokes-pokegirl 'NurseJoy'. The name ultimately stuck, and became more famous than the breed's true appellation.

Typically called NurseJoys or Joys, the breed stands on average between 5 and 5.5 feet tall (1.52-1.68 m) with outliers as far as 6 inches (15cm) taller or shorter. Due to all three of the base individuals used having the same color of hair, most Rapha have hair in some shade of pink with white or red being outliers. Rarely, the breed will have human standard colors or odd colors of hair. Eye color ranges within human norms, with blues and greens being the most common though it is not unknown for individuals to have pink colored irises. Most have above average or at least proportional bust lines, though body types are similar to those of humans.

Compassionate, Helpful, and Kind are the three most common personality traits attributed to Raphas. A majority of individuals have wonderful bedside manners, capable of putting nervous patients at ease. For rowdy patients, the breed's Yell and Hypnotize abilities can be coupled with their Aura of Calm to diffuse situations. NurseJoys are also able to summon any medical tool they're personally familiar with, which is packed within a doctor's bag. This ability is unable to summon complex machinery larger than the bag, but typically an individual can get needles and suture thread, scalpels, bone saws, hypodermic needles, gauze, tape, forceps, tweezers, scissors, IV bags, and many other commonly used hand-held equipment.

NurseJoys are typically non-violent, though they can hold their own against weaker pokegirls if pressed. Most individuals are never put into the battlefield, as their skills in healing are not something to be risked in a battle. Many individuals would much rather use their strength to pick up or turn bedridden patients or their agility to help nimbly suture a wound than dodge attacks or try to punch a foe.

Rapha have no common majority when it comes to taming preferences, though a significant minority have a preference for sexual role play. The breed is also affected strangely by cannabis in that it acts like an aphrodisiac. While unable to become intoxicated from the drug, NurseJoys instead become incredibly aroused. Due to this, many Leagues have no smoking policies within pokecenters and hospitals, partly to keep their employed healer pokegirls from being supremely distracted while on duty.

Upon going feral, a Rapha become skittish, shy pokegirls. They tend to hide or run first, which is coupled with an inability to keep track of time or focus. Ferals outside of cities tend to be thin and are commonly picked off before any evolve. Within cities, they pose no threat to humans, though will make a nuisance of themselves by raiding garbage cans or sneaking into areas for food and shelter. Catching a NurseJoy is as simple as properly pinning one down, as they can't put up much of a resistance. Use of cannabis is also a quick capture method, as then the feral will be more than willing to tame.

Threshold into a Rapha tends to be a very fast affair, allergy or common cold-like symptoms or intestinal distress are usually the only signs before the hair begins to change color. Eye color change is a fifty-fifty chance. Within three days, the new NurseJoy is ready to be placed with a tamer or sold to the League.


	5. Three, Four or More's Company Too

A New Level In The Food Chain Ch.5

 **Three, Four or More's Company Too**

 _/Capital league- Wildsburg/_

Cedric and Cari came to slow walk as they exited the woods leading them to the country side. Both panting from the long run on the route. The sun was just starting to set turning the blue sky a dark orangish mixture. As they made their way down the road they took in their surroundings searching out the mass expanse of open field and grass.

"This really is the country all right. The more things change the more they stay the same." Cedric looked out at the plains with nostalgia.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cari gave an inquisitive loon. "I've never heard that saying."

"When you get older you'll understand. Hurry up the GPS is saying the ranch is not too much farther down the road."

As they walked farther in the country away from the woods, they spotted a few farms and houses in the distance. Getting closer to the farms the pair spotted Kattle and Milktits grazing on the land. A particularly long brown building with a wooden fence surrounding it caught their attention down the road.

"That's gotta be the ranch. C'mon Kitty race you there." He started running down the road towards the ranch.

"Hey, no fair!" She raced after him.

Cedric was half way to the ranch when Cari caught up and past him with ease leaving him behind as he cursed at her speed. She reached the front of the building in no time and stopped and waited for her tamer to catch up.

"Ha, ha, I won." sticking her tongue out as he approached her.

"Damn your fast as hell. Now I know next time to cheat in a race with you." She giggled at him as he walked up to the door and walked inside and followed in after. The lobby was not notably big in size but was neat in decoration.

"Hello welcome to the wild ranch, how may I help?" A sweet voice greeted that belong to a woman in blue jean overalls with black hair with white highlights all through it. Cedric's mental pokedex identified her as a Mooncalf. He couldn't help but let his eyes wander over her body enjoying the fact that she was wearing nothing under her overall and could see the sides of her generous breast. He quickly returned his line of sight back to her face to not ogle her for too long.

"Hi, my name is Cedric Hondo, I was told to come to this ranch to pick up a girl waiting for me."

"May I see your pokedex to confirm who you are sweet heart"

Handing over his pokedex to the bovine woman she connected it to her computer behind her counter and pressed a couple of keys for a moment then looked back up to him with a warm smile." Ah yes Mr. Hondo we were given notification about you and your special condition. If you just wait here, I'll go get Kevin the ranch owner to come out and meet you."

Getting up from her seat she walked from behind the counter and into a door leading into another room leaving Cedric and Cari alone in the lobby.

"So, do you know who is going to be joining the harem?" Cari asked breaking the silence.

"I'm as in the dark as you." He shrugged. "Let's just hope she doesn't have a bad attitude. I can't do attitudes and don't have patient for chicks that are angry for no reason or on permanent pms."

"I hope she's friendly and the same age as me. We could use more fun people with us."

"The last thing I need is another kid I gotta watch over constantly."

"I'm not a kid!"

"Keep telling yourself that kitty"

She puffed out her cheeks in frustration glaring at him it was also at that moment a man walked in the lobby out the door the Mooncalf walked into. He was around the same height as Cedric but had more meat on him not exactly making him overweight, but not in top peak shape.

"Howdy there, kiddo I'm Kevin Barns, owner of this here ranch. You must be the special guy I've been told about. Cedric Hondo, right?" He stuck out his hand towards Cedric.

"Yeah, nice to meet ya" Cedric shook his hand. "I don't know about being special but I think I'm pretty spectacular in my own right." The two shared a laugh with each other at the joke.

"I wanna congratulate you for making a perfect score on your journeyman test. It's extremely rare that anyone does that." He turned his attention to Cari. "This lovely young thing must be your starter, howdy little missy what's your name?"

"I'm Cari the cutest catgirl you will ever meet." She put on her most award-winning smile.

He chuckled as he rubbed the top of her head. "Of course, you are darling." Turning his attention back to Cedric. "Melissa should be out with your new addition in a moment. I would like to say that in all my years of a ranch I've never had a case such as yours."

"I was told that my new girl was already chosen for me, do you know who or what she is?"

Kevin shook his head in response. "Not a clue, the only thing I was informed was to make sure that she was given specifically to you and only you were to open the pokeball and for some reason I was not allowed to scan it either. I have no information on where she was shipped from or who sent the pokeball. I'm kinda worried not knowing what could be in it, for all I know it could be Mantis or some other type of menace level girl."

"Well looks like were both going to find out, then hope for the best and prepare for the worst."

It was at that moment the Mooncalf walked in the room carrying a pokeball she walked over to the trio and handed the ball to Cedric.

"Here's your new girl, I hope she is everything you need in a member of your harem" She gave a friendly smile but her eyes were locked on the pokeball in curiosity.

"By the way you are staring at the ball you want to know what's inside." Cedric noticed.

"I'm sorry for being nosy, but like Kevin said before this strays from our normal procedures." She gave him an apologetic smile. "Also, I really would like to know what the big secret is all about."

"Sorry about that, Melissa can be quite the busy body at times. Sticking her nose where it doesn't belong." Kevin gave an apologetic smile before giving a stern look to the mooncalf.

Cedric waved of the apology. "Don't worry about she's just curious just like me, hell we might need her for whatever is in here."

"I wanna know too! maybe whoever is in there is nice" Cari voiced.

"Let's find out then, hopefully you're right" Triggering the release switch on the ball causing a bright light filled in the space of the room.

The figure that formed in the light was taller than everyone in the room which did not sit well with Melissa as she moved Kevin behind him. Once the light cleared and everyone could see the girl it was Cedric who immediately recognized her.

"What the hell, Kahi?" He was shocked to see the naked feline hybrid again so soon.

"Now is that how you greet someone?" She gave a teasing smirk as she crossed her arms over her breast. "Especially when I came all this way to be with you."

"You know each other?" This was from Cari as she sized up the towering pokegirl.

"Yes, she was one of the many people who trained me."

"What breed is she? I've never seen her type before." Kevin was the one to asked this question.

"She's a Womanticore!" Melissa identified her. "What is she doing here?"

"I said I came to be with my student." Kahi restated.

"I mean what is a Womanticore doing in this part of the world and who would send one over here?"

"All that matters are that I am here now and I will be joining my student's harem. There is no need for you to know anything else."

Melissa irritation was growing by the second and was about to retort when Kevin interrupted her. "That's good enough a reason for me. Melissa stop pressing so much, if they say it's none of our business, it's none of our business. Go organize the stock or something while I take care of them."

"Fine" She humph as she walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry for her attitude, she gets that way when she doesn't get the answers she wants." Kevin apologized when the Mooncalf was out of the room. "If you would follow me I can get yall checked out and on your way." Kevin lead them to the front counter where he scanned Cedric's pokedex and updated his information. "That should do it, you're all set."

"Thank you, Kevin, I appreciate everything you've done my man." Cedric shook his hand in appreciation.

"Aw shucks, I was just doing my job kiddo. Yall come back now, ya here."

"Will do man" Cedric gave an amused smile as he waved goodbye.

"Nice meeting you Kevin" Cari said as she followed Cedric and Kahi.

Once outside Cedric burst out in laughter getting a look of confusion and curiosity from both pokegirls. "What's so funny?" Cari asked.

"What he said, Yall come back now ya here." He laughed even harder after saying it. "I never thought that saying would be here in this world or at least be still around after the revenge war."

"Huh, but almost everyone says that around these parts." Cari informed.

"Makes sense, this is the south." Cedric noticed the questioning look she was giving him. "What?"

"What did you mean by this world?"

Cedric and Kahi looked at each other one with a solemn look in her eyes and him with uncertain expression.

"Kitty there's a lot more going on than just a simple pokegirl journey." Cedric Started. "In fact, its way more serious and dangerous than a pokegirl journey."

"What could possibly be more dangerous than an pokegirl journey? It's the most hazardous occupations to have in the world." Cari tried to explain.

"We're not just simply hunting feral pokegirls Kitty. We are going after a group of pokegirls that rule over a nation. These pokegirls are ten times more dangerous than a feral can ever be."

"In truth child, you have been drafted into a silent war that has been going on longer than you have been alive. You will be pushed to your limits and your abilities will be put to the most extreme test." Kahi added.

"Kitty if you don't want to be part of any of this, we can take you back to the pokecenter or leave you here at the ranch if you like. "Cedric suggested cautiously. "You can just-

Cari cut him off by placing her hand over his mouth "I'm not going anywhere; you chose me to be your partner and I'm going to stick with you no matter what. So just tell me what is going on."

Cedric was slightly taken back by her sudden unflinching loyalty. "Pokegirl genetics man gotta love alpha bonds." He couldn't help but give a small smile. "Ok, first I will answer your original question so we can get that little bit out of the way. I'm not really 17 years' old or from this league or from this world for a matter of fact. I'm from another world where the revenge world never happened and pokegirls don't exist. I was brought here to this world by a dangerous group of Pokegirls that have the technology and power to tap into other dimensions and worlds to grab people from them." He gave a grim look before continuing.

"I'm not sure why they specifically brought me here but from what I personally could tell from my short time with my abductors I was a mistake at least that's what think I heard her say."

"So, you were brought here by mistake?" Cari gave questioning look.

"It seems like it, in fact I'm sure I heard one them saying I'm not the one they were looking for. Which is kinda weird because they still tried to take me prisoner instead of just kill me on the spot." He gave a thoughtful look as he pondered on something. "It makes wonder who they were really trying to get and why I am so important to keep alive?"

"I'm sure whatever plans our enemies have for keeping you alive that none of them can be good and probably having wishing you were dead." Kahi stated gravely. The seriousness in her words a shiver down Cari's spine.

"Who are these enemies that are after you?" Kahi could hear a slight bit a fear in the young catgirl's voice.

"We're going against a group of pokegirls that are from the Dark Continent, a placed called Sanctuary." Cedric began to explain. "This particular group of pokegirls are called Sanctuary goths and they rule over sanctuary with an iron fist and have strange powers along with equally stranger abilities. Fun fact they also go by the names of S-Goths, Dark Angel and some people personal favorite Grim Goths." He laughed at inside joke.

Cari looked even more worried now after his explanation. "I heard many scary stories about the Dark Continent. I had no idea there where pokegirls that had their own league there also."

"That's because child it is a well-kept secret among the league and Sanctuary make sure no one knows that they exist. They are very keen on keeping it that way as well." Kahi frowned at the setting sun realizing how late it was getting. "We need to be moving we have to set up camp before nightfall, I'll be on watch tonight. Now let's get moving."

"Hold up I'm the tamer here I make the calls" Cedric complained jokingly. "ight let's roll out you two!"

"YES SIR!" Cari saluted eagerly before marching forward down the path with Cedric following behind her. Kahi shook her head then made her way right after the two.

* * *

Later that night the three set up camp within clearing surrounded by woods. A fire was lit as they all sat around eating. A tent was pitched a few feet away from the fire.

"Man, the last time I went camping like this with my friends and fam." Cedric looked up to the night sky filled with stars and the full moon and gazed at it in wonderment of it all. Then started eating a handful of peanuts.

"Must've been fun, having memories with friends like that." Cari nibbled on apple. "I wish had memories like that."

Cedric noticed a slight sadness in the catgirl's tone. "Don't worry I'll make sure we'll have as much fun as possible during this journey." He promised. "In fact, as soon as we get to Stanford we'll check out the city."

"We can't get side tracked, we are on a mission. We're supposed to be meeting someone as soon as we get to the capital city." Kahi reminded sternly.

"C'mon Kahi, it's not like we're on much of a time table, it won't hurt just to see some of the sights." He reasoned. "Look all I'm asking for is just a few hours at best just touring around the capital then we can meet up with whoever is our contact. I promised we won't take too long."

Kahi face went through a range of emotions but at the end she didn't bother to argue her point anymore and gave in with a sigh.

"Fine, but we will not take any longer than what is agreed upon."

"No problem, we won't take too long." He gave an assuring smile.

"Yay! that means we can go shopping too." Cari jump up and down with excitement.

Cedric winced at that slightly knowing that he was going to probably be broke after their sightseeing side trip.

"Now off to bed you two, we have a long trip ahead of us and I want to get started on training early tomorrow. So, keep the taming a quickie and be quiet when doing so. We don't need you two attracting every feral in the area."

"Oh, please stop exaggerating." The look he gave her was skeptical. "I doubt there's any feral nea- "He was broken off when the sudden rustling from the bushes not too far from them grasp all their attention.

"You were saying." Kahi smirked as she pushed him behind her and walked towards bushes. When she was close enough she readied a sludge attack to toss but was taken by surprised when the hidden pokegirl jump out the bush with a terrified squeak.

The pokegirl that jumped out was small, petite, naked and dangerously skinny. Big mouse like ears covered in dark brown fur on top of scraggily hair that reached down to her cheeks that was the same color gave away what breed she was.

"It's a Titmouse!" Cari she squealed in excitement. "She looks so cute."

"Scrawny little thing, isn't she?" Kahi pointed out. "She wouldn't even make half decent snack. Oh well she should do for tonight."

"Wait no!" Cedric grabbed Kahi's arm before she could attack the frightened feral. "C'mon Kahi, there's no need to hurt poor girl. She's scared out of her mind right now and probably starving."

The Titmouse was shaking in terror from the sight of the imposing feline predator in front of her. Her attention was then drawn to the human who moved in front of the large pokegirl.

"Cedric stay behind me." Kahi ordered. "She maybe a Titmouse but she's still feral and dangerous and-"

"She's too terrified to even run away let alone hurt anyone." Cedric cut her off. "If we don't crowd or corner her, she won't do anything drastic."

He kneeled to her height then poured some nuts in his hand and held them to the feral girl.

"You must be starving, here go come and eat" Cedric voice was soft and friendly as he made himself look as non-threatening as possible.

The Titmouse was still shaking in fear as she stared at him and the food he offered with wide deep brown eyes. As she tried to stare at the food, her attention also was on Kahi who was standing close behind Cedric.

"Move back." He motioned back to his two feline girls earning him a stern look from Kahi. "Just do it." He ordered before she could protest any further making her narrow her eyes in her gaze, but reluctantly she slowly moved back along with Cari but kept a distance where she was close to her tamer.

"It's okay no one's going to hurt you." His voice went back to being friendly and calm.

The feral still fearful of the tall pokegirl behind him kept switching her gaze from the food to the other pokegirls as she slowly and cautiously moved towards Cedric's hand. Once she was close enough she stared at the food then at Cedric.

"Go ahead you can have it."

She stared in his eyes for a moment before reaching and snatching a few nuts out his hand and retreating a few steps to eat them. Once she was finished she slowly approached again and grabbing another handful then taken a short step back to eat. She kept doing this a few more times and once all the nuts were gone Cedric poured more in his hand for her. When she came close to eat this time she stayed in front of him instead of moving away.

"That's right you can have as much as you want. In fact, if you stay with us you won't ever have to go hungry again."

"You do know she can't understand you" Kahi pointed out.

"Yeah, I know it's not about if she understands what I'm saying. It's about if she understands what I can give her. She understands she can get food from me and I'm sure if she understands if she sticks with us she can get more food and won't have to search for it anymore." He explained while dumping the last of the nuts in his hand.

When the Titmouse was finishing the last few bites he reached down and grabbed a pokeball off his belt and brought it up to where she could see it.

"Don't be scared I'm gonna catch you, it's not gonna hurt at all. Just don't fight the ball okay." She stared at the pokeball with interest then her eyes went wide with surprise when he tapped it on her forehead and dissolved in a red light that was sucked into the pokeball. The ball shook twice before giving a chime that the feral was captured.

"All right I caught a Titmouse!" he cheered with a big smile while holding up the pokeball and two fingers with his other hand. Kahi gave him a look of disbelief while Cari was laughing at his action. "I know that was corny, but I always wanted to do that."

"Congratulations, you caught a small, skinny, weak rodent girl." Folding her arms under her breast giving a stern look to her tamer. "I presume as soon as we get to the city you will be getting rid of her. I doubt you'll get much for a Titmouse."

"I'm not selling her, she's staying with us."

"You can't be serious!"

"As a heart attack, I told her she wasn't ever going to be hungry again and I meant it."

Kahi still couldn't believe him until the serious expression on his face and knew she was not going to change his mind and sighed.

"Look Beasty, we can't go around picking up every pokegirl and bringing them with us especially girls that are not fighters. We are on an important mission, we can't have anyone dragging us down and-"

"Kahi, she won't drag us down trust me, in fact she will be a very beneficial part of the harem." Cedric cut her off before she could finish.

"I think we should keep her too. It couldn't hurt having her tag along with us." Cari chimed in happily.

Kahi sighed shaking her head giving up on the argument.

"Fine, whatever, I'm not going to argue about this all night. We'll keep her."

"Yay!" Cari cheered while Cedric smile with approval.

"Alright, now off to bed you two. I will be waking you both up early no matter what, so keep the taming short and quiet like I said before and set your alarm too."

"Alright we'll keep it down. C'mon Cari." Cedric made his way to the tent taking off his shirt with Cari following behind him leaving Kahi alone.

"I swear that boy sometimes can be such softy." She sighed. It wasn't too long before she heard Cari's moan coming from the tent. She walked off past the tree's further in the woods to watch the camp.

* * *

Cedric woke up when he felt the familiar call of nature pulsing through him to point where he couldn't ignore it until morning. He looks down to see a still naked and soundly sleeping Cari on his chest.

Moving her off him and placing her down on the sleeping bag carefully to not disturb her sleep. He crawled silently out the tent into moon lit night. He looked around and found no sign of Kahi anywhere.

"She must be out patrolling the perimeter." He didn't think much of it as he walks towards the nearest tree and then started to relieve himself. As he was about to finish the sound of movement was heard behind him as someone approached slowly behind him as the crackle of leaves and grass crunched under heavy footsteps.

"I was wondering where you were." He was under the impression that it was Kahi behind him. "So when we get up in the morning do you want to-" A strong force shoved him face first into the tree before he could finish his sentence bringing a searing pain to his skull to the point where he couldn't keep focus or stay conscious for too long. He turned as he was falling to the ground and was greeted by unfamiliar piecing bright yellow eyes not belonging to either of his pokegirls. In fact, before his vision faded to black he could have sworn the tall imposing girl was a canine the complete opposite to his feline girl.

"Kahi?" he croaked out weakly before he blacked out.

Tamer Entry

Cedric Hondo (Beast)

Age: 17 (26)

Licenses:

Tamer: Y

Master Tamer: N

Researcher: N

Watcher: N

Breeder: N

Status: Active

Harem:

Name Breed

Kahi Womanticore 45

Cari Catgirl 8

 **Near Human** **Rare** **Psychic**

MOONCALF, the Psychic Cowgirl Pokégirl  
Type: Near-Human (Bovine)  
Element: Psychic  
Frequency: Rare  
Diet: vegetarian  
Role: Strategist and supply coordinator  
Libido: Low to Average  
Strong Vs: Fighting, Poison, Psychic  
Weak Vs: Bug, Dark, Ghost  
Attacks: Teleport, Hypnotic Gaze, Hypnotize, Hypno Dance, Quick, Aura Barrier, Disable, Moon Beam, Confusion, Psychic Illusion, Mountain Hold  
Enhancements: Psychic Abilities, Enhanced Durability (x5), Enhanced Intelligence (x4), Semi-elastic skin, fast recovery, can produce at most 15 gallons of milk per day.  
Evolves: Unknown  
Evolves From: Milktit (Moon Stone)  
The Mooncalf is the psychic evolution of the Milktit. A better fighter than the Milktit but not quite as effective as a Minotaura, it does not have the enhanced strength of a Minotaura, but it is often more effective in combat using its psychic abilities. A favored tactic is to trick its opponents into seeing what it wants it to see using Psychic Illusion and then attack. Unless the opponents are aware of the tactic and have psychic defenses they will almost always fall victim to this tactic. They are also slightly more intelligent than they were as a Milktit, possibly rivaling the Ka-D-Bra but not quite as intelligent as an Alaka-Wham.  
Although the Mooncalf evolved from a Milktit, there are several visual changes that occur thanks to the evolution. For starters, the Mooncalf does not produce near as much milk as a Milktit does. Instead of the 45 gallons a day that a Milktit produces, Mooncalves can only produce somewhere between 5 and 10 gallons a day at most. This also means that they have somewhat smaller breasts when full, and actually can handle the added weight with ease unlike the Milktit thanks to fine-control over their telekinesis fields (much like the Alaka-Wham have). However, it is still considered neglect if a Mooncalf is unmilked for longer than a few days, as the strain will eventually get to her. Mooncalves are cannot change the composition of their milk and drinking Mooncalf milk will not induce lactation in other Pokégirls. Unlike the Milktits, which can range in appearance, the Mooncalf evolution more regularly looks human-esque in appearance, only having two small horns that protrude a few inches from their foreheads, cow-like ears and a cow tail.  
The Mooncalf milk does have one odd side effect. It can help induce a hypnotic state within the drinker, which the Mooncalf can take advantage of. Strangely, this effect does not take hold of Tamers that are even Alpha bonded to the Mooncalf, but will affect non-Dark type Pokégirls and other humans. This is often used to assist with police interrogations, and Mooncalf milk can command a high price on the market as a result. This type of milk seems to be generated only one day a month, however, most commonly on the day of the Full Moon.  
Research is underway to deduce whether or not Pokégirls that evolve as a result of drinking Milktit milk will provide a similar effect as those that drink Mooncalf milk. So far, the results have been inconclusive, although some researchers do continue to study the possibilities. Although, one unconfirmed report states that a Maid Yvette was evolved to a Milk Maid by Mooncalf milk. The fact that the tamer that reported this died shortly afterwards along with his entire harem of Pokégirls in a Widow attack makes it impossible to verify the claim.  
Mooncalves hold the claim as the only psychic type to have access to a dark type attack in their exclusive Moon Beam technique. Usually, the Mooncalf must be fighting something that is strong against her before she'll use the attack, however. It's not especially strong, but is accurate and powerful enough against those Pokégirls that are weak to the Dark-element.

TITMOUSE, the Clean Pokégirl  
Type: Animorphic - Mouse  
Element: Normal  
Frequency: Common  
Diet: herbivore, mainly nuts and fruit  
Role: frequently domesticated Pokégirl  
Strong Vs: Ghost  
Weak Vs: Fighting  
Libido: Average  
Attacks: Scratch, Kick, Tackle  
Enhancements: Enhanced Hearing (x3), Efficient Digestive System, nightvision.  
Evolves: Mousewife (normal), Mareen (Water Stone), Vesta (Fire Stone), Woodmouse (Leaf Stone+Diamond Stone), Tigermouse (Overtaming), Minimouse (Psi Crystal), Ninjanezumi (Dark Stone + Shield Stone), Milkmouse (Battle Stress), Mousefly (Bird E-Medal), Metalmouse (Metal Jacket)  
Evolves From: None

"What was the first Pokégirl you remember meeting?"

That phrase is quite often followed by the answer of this breed- the Titmouse. Extraordinarily common both domesticated and in the wild, this particular breed enjoys popularity within almost every league in the world, even the ones that lean towards anti-Pokégirl rights. The reasoning for this is simple by anyone's standards, as the Titmouse is comparatively speaking one of the weakest Pokégirls known to have survived the Revenge War. Used mostly for cooking meals and cleaning up after the more powerful Pokégirls during the Revenge War, large numbers of Titmice were the order of the day while the others were out fighting the human forces. When Sukebe's forces lost, however, and the humans closed in, Titmice were also among the first to break from their creator's side and disperse into the wilds before the humans could draw the noose around his neck. After the war, the Titmouse breed was among the most commonly seen... killed or otherwise, by other Pokégirls going feral, or perhaps attempting to raid human foodstores and farmlands in the aftermath. They were also one of the first breeds tamed and bred in captivity, and that along with their feral tendencies to have parthenogenetic litters of four or more offspring at once, their numbers went through the roof within three generations. Despite feral predation, which couldn't keep up with the numerous litters of Titmice that expanded their numbers, they thrived.

As described by the name given the breed, the Titmouse is a mouse-type Pokégirl breed reminiscent of the little mammal that also survived the Revenge War. Most often covered with short but thick fur, many looks quite a bit like a human except for the fur, the somewhat larger ears, and the long thin tail that emerges from just above the Pokégirl's posterior. Both of her ears, and her tail, are quite sensitive, though their ears are even more sensitive to sounds. In fact, it is because of this sensitivity to sound and touch that makes the Titmouse quite timid and jumpy all at the same time. The breed is known for being somewhat paranoid, though each individual certainly has their own level of paranoia, which makes them unable to truly keep her attention on any one thing for too long. However, practice does come easily to them as long as they do not have to learn everything in a single sitting. This makes the breed decent cooks, at least as far as more simplistic dishes, and it has been noted that the breed excels mostly with vegetarian dishes more than anything else.

Though the breed is quite numerous throughout the world, and enjoys its fair share of popularity as a result, the Titmouse is never a serious choice for any tamer, unless they need a Pokégirl that is simple to evolve. Instead, their popularity is as pets and workers for tradesmen all over the world. The Titmouse is a poor choice for any battle- in possession of perhaps the weakest pain and pleasure thresholds of any Pokégirl breed, they are rarely found as a part of any Tamer's harem as a part of a battle harem. The few that are used by tamers are often evolved into one of her more wanted forms or are used as a non-combatant, depending on the league they are found in. In a harem setting, Titmice get along well with many Pokégirls... but are simply terrified of just as many. Dominas, felines, snake-type Pokégirls, and avian Pokégirls are among the large number of Pokégirl breeds that the Titmouse breed is known to have trouble dealing with at any given time. They do, however, tend to enjoy many kinds of music and make for excellent assistants to musically inclined breeds such as the Moogal, Diva, and Bardess. The Psidyke breed is one that no Titmouse ever wants to be near- something about their eating habits is all that a Titmouse will tell any researcher that asks why.

The Titmouse is possibly the most common threshold breed, along with being one of the most numerous breeds in the world. A typical threshold case takes about a week to finish and is in quite a lot of pain as a result of her newly sensitized skin, the addition of a tail and the increased size of her ears. Some may even grow short muzzles, like the rodents have. They are, however, amongst the most accepted threshold cases, and many families make gifts of their thresholded daughters to neighbors and friends (since getting a Ranch to take them may actually cost them money, compared to less numerous and more useful breeds).


	6. The Problem With Full Moons

A New Level In The Food Chain Ch.6

The Problem with Full Moons

 _Italic_ = Things though or said in mind or psychic conversation.

 _/Capital League- Wildsburg/_

The cover of darkness hid her form as she blended in with the shadows she prowled the night with her pack sisters who were surrounding the camp. It was during their nightly hunt when she caught the scent of burning wood, cooked food, and a male. As great as the food smelled it was the male scent that attracted them the most and the need to satisfy a more important hunger. Once they were close enough to the camp she gave the signal to her sisters to spilled up but to stay within range and not make a move until she was ready. She watched as the tamer was feeding a small rodent girl, but her attention was more drawn towards the two feline pokegirls behind him, to be more exact the tall feline pokegirl. She was the biggest threat and needed to be dealt with in some way so they could get to the male.

Content on watching her prey to find an opening she and her sisters could take advantage of. It was at that moment the male pokeballed the Titmouse and celebrated the capture. The tall catgirl then made her way away from her tamer and her harem sister away from the camp right before the tamer and the smaller cat went into the tent. After a few minutes, the sounds and smell of the two taming came from the tent. This was perfect and gave them more options on how to get the male. First, they would have to make sure the tall pokegirl would not interfere. Turning her attention to her two pack sisters, she gave the signal to follow the tall catgirl and lead her further away from the camp. While they were busy with her she would work on getting the tamer. As her two pack mates ran off to carry out their order, the alpha stayed behind to watch the tent carefully waiting for the right time to strike at her prey.

She continued listening to the moans coming from the tent as the two inside went on with their taming session. She licked her lips in excitement and anticipation, the scent and sound from the two inside the tent were giving her a craving that she was planning to take care of tonight. At a sudden moment, a loud cry came from the tent signaling the smaller Catgirl coming to climax and ending the session. She contemplated on striking then but thought better of it and decided to wait a little longer until the two were deep in their sleep. She waited patiently for what seemed like almost forever, even the camp fire finally burned out by the time she was ready giving her more darkness to carry out her raid on the camp. She was about to make her move when a noise came from the tent causing her to stay put in cover and keep watch on the movement coming from the tent. It turned out to be the tamer who exited the tent naked and still smelling of sex. He looked around for a bit and then walked away from the tent towards a tree close to it. This was her chance he was alone and no pokegirl from his harem to protect him. She stalked silently but quickly through the camp to follow him to the tree. As she prowled closer she can smell the scent and hear the noise of him relieving himself on the tree. The sudden crackle of leaves and twigs broke her silence of stalking alerting the man to her presence.

"I was wondering where you were." His words brought her to a sudden halt just a couple steps behind him. He didn't turn around as he spoke to her. This was her only chance to get him before he could call for help. She moved in on him as he started to speak again. "So, when we get up in the morning do you want to- "It was at that moment she struck shoving him hard but not with all her strength into the tree face first. Dazing him and making him collapse to the ground, right as he was falling he turned to face her his eyes unfocused and losing consciousness.

"Kahi?" He croaked out weakly before finally passing out.

Checking him over to make sure she didn't hurt him too badly, seeing the blood run down his face from the gash he received from being shoved into the tree. Picking him up and carrying him over her shoulder she then dashed off into the night away from the camp. Once she was far enough away she let out a piercing howl in the air that could be heard for miles. She waited for several minutes before she was finally joined by her two pack sisters. Their prize on her shoulders and a successful raid of the camp they made their escape in the night.

Cedric woke up with his head throbbing in pain, feeling like he took a baseball bat to his skull.

"Fuck!" He groaned to his head and realizing it was wrapped with medical tape. "What the hell happened?" He sat up and let his eyes unjust to the darkness as best as they could, even he could barely see in the pitch-black night. He still could notice he was no longer in his tent and was surveying his new surroundings. "Where the fuck am I?"

Darkness surrounded him he could not make out the area well enough the only thing he could truly see best was the moon light shining at the end of the shelter he currently was residing in.

"Am I in a cave?" He raised to his feet and started walking towards the mouth of the cave to get some light to see better. "Cari! are you out there?" he called out. Before he could get to the end of the cave an unfamiliar pokegirl walked inside blocking his exit. The girl was slightly shorter than him which would have put him at ease if he was not so worried that if she was feral. He noticed her fluffy light brown fur that covered her lean nude body. Her hair a darker brown than her fur coming down to her cheeks. She was lacking slightly in the curves department on her naked body. Not that she didn't have any, but they were nothing impressive to him. Even though the girl was clearly feral born he could tell by looking at her she was young probably around Cari's age. Considering her face as he stared at her, his brain identified the girl as a Mynx. He was aware that this breed was not known for being dangerous, but dealing with any feral pokegirl they all have the potential to be dangerous.

"Easy girl." Cedric was cautious and backed up slowly away from the Mynx. She mirrored his movements and started to walk towards him a curious look on the Feral's face. "Aw shit."

"Mynx"

He started to think of his options on how to get out this situation. That train of thought was broken when the feral suddenly dashed quickly forward causing him to panic as she tackled him to the ground.

 _Oh shit, this is how I'm gonna die. Eaten by a woman sized weasel._

He struggled as much as he can but started bracing himself for the claws and fangs to start cutting into him. A surprise came to him when instead of teeth he felt a tongue lapping on his face. Worry went through him at first when she continued to lick him.

 _Great, she's getting a taste of human flesh._

He continued struggling against the feral as she continued tasting him with her tongue. Confusion was added to his worry when she started rubbing herself on him.

 _Okay, so she's not gonna eat me._

The feral's rubbing started having an effect on him as his lower region started springing up, it didn't go unnoticed by her as she now started rubbing her woman hood against it that was now starting to moisten. She began to moan as she continued to rub her body against him. Cedric wrapped his arms around the feral and grabbing hold of her buttocks and massaging it, gaining a louder moan from her. She responded by giving him a tongue filled kiss, making them both moan from the intensity of it.

"Mynx!" The feral moaned after breaking the kiss.

The feral really started to get into the intimacy and then suddenly impaled herself on his now harden member making him gasp at the sudden action. She started to slowly ride him, pumping her hips up and down at a steady rhythm.

 _If I want to get out of this I better play along and give her what she needs._

Cedric began thrusting into the Mynx adding to the pleasure she was receiving. Making her cry out louder as they went at it faster driving himself in and out of her.

Their panting grew heavier and louder together as did their moaning as the Mynx grew closer to her climax. Then she let out a piercing howl as her body shook with an orgasm as he groaned in unison as he exploded inside the feral girl joining her in ecstasy. She laid down on his chest breathing heavily that turned into wheezing which puzzled him. He didn't think the sex would take that much out of her, he was surprised that he was not even tired yet. He was about to reach up to rub her head when she was suddenly pulled off him with her letting out a loud yell. Looking up he now saw a taller more wolf like girl who pulled the Mynx off and his inner alarms went off when his brain recognize that he was staring at a Lupina. The girl was growling at the Mynx as terrifying the situation was to Cedric he could not help but notice how alluring the intimidating werewolf girl is from her dark gray shoulder length hair and a lighter shade of gray fur ears on her head. Her dark brown eyes staring into his, he was surprised that this feral was wearing clothes although tattered and shredded she still sported a yellow shirt and blue jean shorts on her slender body. He noticed that unlike the Mynx she had a bit more filled out in the curves department. The Lupina looked Cedric up and down then gave a grin to him that sent a shiver down his spine.

 _Oh, so this is the moment I die. Well, ain't this a bitch.  
_

The Lupina tossed the Mynx away then made a sharp bark gaining a whimper in response from her while scooting away. The Lupina then focused her attention back on Cedric whose mind was racing on how to survive this and what he should do. Trapped in a cave with two ferals blocking the only exit and he was stark naked.

"This shit just can't get any worse at all" He mumbled to himself as he tried to back away from Lupina but was stopped as she placed a clawed foot on his chest keeping him in place.

Looking down at him with a tooth filled grin then licking her lips. A loud a sharp bark snapped their attention to the entrance to where a large figure entered the cave. The moon light soon revealed the figure to be another wolf like pokegirl, but this girl was taller than the Lupina. As she walked closer he could really make out what type of pokegirl he was looking at from her glowing yellow eyes to her white fur ears on top of her chestnut colored hair that flowed down to her back. He would have admired her body more considering how she was curvier than both the other two feral girls especially in the chest area. He was surprised the bandana halter top and daisy duke shorts she was wearing were not as worn out and torn up as the Lupina's clothes. Though his arousal of the new comer sure didn't stop the horror he felt knowing what breed was standing in front of him.

 _It's a fucking Wolf Queen! I am so dead, what the hell is one doing out here?_

A sense of dread and urgency to escape filled him as he thought of a plan to get as far away as he could from the ferals. His eyes flicked between the Wolf Queen and the exit to the cave searching for a way to somehow get around her, but couldn't see himself getting past her or Lupina or even out running both if, by some miracle, he did get to the exit.

"I thought I told ya both to just watch him and not to touch him until I came back." This came from the Wolf Queen speaking to the Lupina who backed up whimpering to the surprise of Cedric especially the southern accent the Wolf Queen carried.

"You're not feral!" The Wolf Queen turned her attention to Cedric and then smiled.

"Of course not, well at least not yet, that's why I brought ya here." Her smile widens to show her sharp teeth.

Cedric stared at her and then he noticed her eyes right and yellow glow in them he remembered that being that last thing he saw before he blacked out.

"IT WAS YOU!" he yelled and sat up flinching in pain and grabbing his head. "You're the one who knocked me out with a cheap shot."

The Wolf Queen snickered as she walked towards him and gently place her foot on his chest to push him back down.

"That's right! "She admitted cheerfully. "I'm also the one who patched ya up nicely too. So, show a little appreciation and stay down and not messing up my hard work will ya."

Cedric frowned as he reluctantly laid back down. "You want me to show appreciation to you?" He was beside himself. "For what! Kidnapping me, damn near crushing my skull in and almost giving me brain damage, taking me from my girls. You want me to show you appreciation?"

"When you put it like that you make it sound bad Ya know" She frowned then leaned down and looked him over. "Your bandages need to be changed."

"You do know my girls will eventually find me right."

"No, they won't, I made sure to cover our tracks to throw them off and no one knows these woods better than us. There is no chance that overgrown cat and kitten is gonna find us."

Cedric's eyes widen for a moment before frowning again and turning his gaze away from her.

"Don't be like that, ya have us now." She gave him another cheerful smile. "We're better than any cat can be, so yer better off with us anyway."

"Whatever wolf girl" he muttered.

She frowned for a moment then turned her attention to the Lupina. "Go hunt for some food, he needs to regain his strength." The Lupina whimpered and then looked down at Cedric then back to the Wolf Queen with a look of need. "Once ya get us food to eat then you can get a taming, now hurry and go."

The Lupina whimpered again and then turned and ran off out the cave out of sight. The Wolf Queen then turned her attention to the Mynx who was now fast asleep where she was laying. She sighed then looked at Cedric again then sat down next to him.

"While we have this time to ourselves how about we get to know each other." Cedric kept silent and tried to ignore her. "Don't be like that, I'm being hospitable here." He continued to ignore her until she reached over and gently turned his head towards her so he can look at her. "There now we can properly introduce ourselves to each other. My name is Tala I'm the alpha of this pack if ya couldn't tell by now. My younger sister who I sent out hunting is Magena and the one snoozing over there who I'm sure yer real acquainted with by now is our baby sister Ayasha. She always was impulsive when it came to taming. So now that Ya know who we are, why don't you tell me yer name."

Cedric stared at her with a frown refusing to even speak to her he laid the just staring trying to force her away with his frown.

"Ya know, it's rude not to speak to someone who's talking to ya" she was not deterred by his silence and frown.

"This coming from a kidnapper, giving lessons in manners. You realize full of shit you are right?" Cedric gave her look of disbelief as she gave slight frown.

"Geez, yer really a rude one Ya know and here I was trying to get past all the ugliness of what happened." She sighed in disappointment. "C'mon, you can at least tell me yer name."

"What you want to know my name for so badly, are you cop or something?"

"I'm being nice here, but since you seem so stuck on being a jerk. I guess since you seemed to be nameless I'm gonna have to give you a name how's that sound to ya." She examined him and then placed him down.

"I really don't give a damn what you want to call me. I'm not obligated to answer you about anything." He turned away as she got to her feet and walked past him further into the cave.

"How about I call ya John." She called out to him.

He returned to giving her the silent treatment in response not even giving her the satisfaction of responding to something that outrageous.

"No, how about George." She continued but still no response from him as he kept ignoring her. She then walked back into view with a bright orange backpack with a Pokeball symbol on it. She dropped the bag then sat down next to him again and examined him. "You know you look like a Dante."

This made Cedric make an irritated look to her at as she opened the bag and started rummaging through it. Then she pulled out some bandage wrap and then pulled his head onto her lap.

"You like that name right.?" She started to unwrap the bandage on his head.

"That bag belongs to another tamer, was that his name?" He asked.

"No, his name was Adam." She continued to unwind the bandages.

"So, he was your tamer. How did he die?"

"I thought I was asking the questions here?" She finished unwrapping the bandage then started to wrap the fresh one around his head. "I'm not answering your question until you tell me your name or I'm gonna keep calling whatever name that pops into my mind."

"Call me Beast ok."

"Beast, that sounds fake what's yer real name?" She gave him a skeptical look.

"That's as real as its gonna get wolf girl." He frowned at her.

She sighed and continued wrapping the bandage around him then finished then laid his head back on her lap.

"Yer really is stubborn Ya know." She ran a large clawed hand gently through his hair. "Ya kinda remind me of him in a way."

She stared at Cedric examining his face as he stared back at her as he noticed the mournful look upon her face and sadness in her eyes.

"He was killed by a feral." It wasn't a question.

"He was killed by my negligence and stupidity." Her face started to twist into anger while her eyes still held sadness to them." And if – "She caught herself from saying more and the anger in her face turned back into a friendly smile. "Never mind it's not important right now. How's your head feeling?"

Cedric was taken back by her sudden change in mood and a bit annoyed that she didn't answer his question. "My head feels the same way when you bashed it in. Now what do you mean by your negligence, what happ-"

"It must not be that bad if you can complain now." She interrupted.

"Says you the person who doesn't hear bells ringing in her head. Now, are you going to tell me what happened to your last tamer or what?" Cedric's annoyance in being ignored was evident in his tone.

"No, why should I tell ya more stuff about me when ya won't even give the courtesy of telling me about yer self." Her voice as stern.

"Because I want to be ready for whatever happened to the last guy you were with and make sure I don't go out like him."

"I'll personally make sure that nothing will happen to you, so there's no need to worry about that."

"That's so reassuring." The sarcasm was oozing from his voice as he stared at her and she smiled back at him. "You're not feral born, are you. No, you don't look like it and you're way too smart to be feral born."

Tala smile brightened as she rubbed his head. "Aren't ya the smart one. I guess ya do have another redeeming quality other than being cute."

"So, what is a domestic born doing out here with 2 ferals?" Cedric was starting to get more curious about Tala and her pack.

She placed his head back down gently and stood up.

"How about we talk about that later. Right now let's worry about getting ya some food Magena should be on her way back in a few with some- "She stopped suddenly then sniffed the air her eyes then grew wide. A loud thump with the sound of a large sack being dropped grabbed her attention towards the entrance of the cave.

Cedric turned his head towards entrance also to see the body of Magena on the ground bloodied and mauled but somehow, she was barely still breathing. What really grabbed both of their attention was standing above her snarling in a rage was Kahi.

"I'm going to tear you apart and feast on your organs." Kahi anger seethed as she stared down Tala her face ablaze with fury as she bared her sharp teeth at her.

At the sight of her sister brutalized and bleeding to death in front of her was enough to enrage Tala. The growl she released shook Cedric to his core in terror from the anger he could feel within it.

"WHAT DID YA DO TO MY SISTER, YA BITCH!" The hatred steamed from Tala intimidating to any lesser creature, but no effect on her opponent.

"The same thing I'm going to do to you, but much worse." Kahi flexed her claws menacingly and bared her teeth.

Tala let out a loud yowl in response while rushing forward tackling Kahi out of the cave where they began to brawl. A small whimper catches Cedric's attention as he now notices that Ayasha was awakened by the intrusion and her attention was on her the severely injured Magena. The Mynx was clearly distraught over her sister. She rushes to the down Lupina checking her over to see if she would move whimpering and whining as she does. A saddening sight to see as she prodded and shook her sister to get her move. Cedric sat up and couldn't help but feel sympathetic for the Mynx and Lupina. Cedric stood up and grabbed the book bag and started rummaging through it. Finding what he is looking for and pulled out 3 pokeballs and tossed one on the slowly dying Magena. The sudden disappearance of her sister startled Ayasha as she squeaked in fear when the ball took the Lupina without a fight and chiming the capture tune. Ayasha looked at the ball then back to Cedric her expression filled with confusion and worry.

"She's going to be OK, we just need to- "He stopped when she let out a yelp when she was tackled from behind and pinned to the ground by a figure. It took him by surprise just as much as it did Ayasha, he soon recognizes the pokegirl that was now on top of the Mynx was Cari.

"You stay away from him!" She yelled pressing Ayasha's head to the ground roughly.

"Cari let her go, she's harmless." Cedric motioned her for off the Mynx but, Cari was reluctant.

"But she took you and-"She began to protest.

"I'm okay as you can see. Besides I need to get to Kahi before she kills Tala."

"But Kahi told me- "

"Well I'm telling you to let her up, I'm the tamer Cari and I make the final decisions not Kahi." He gave Cari a stern look as tears came to her eyes as she hesitatingly got off her captive. Cedric gave his attention to Ayasha who was paralyzed with fear and shaking. "Ayasha look at me."

She turned her attention to Cedric as he gave her a warm smile to keep her calm. She relaxed slightly, but she was still wary of the Catgirl that just attacked her.

"Ayasha, I'm going to ball you ok. It will keep you safe from anyone hurting you. Don't fight it" He wasn't sure how, but the look Ayasha gave him let him know she understood him. He walked over to her and tapped the ball on her head making her disappear into a bright flash into the ball. It shook once then the capture tone sounded confirming the Mynx was successfully contained.

Cari tackled Cedric to the ground she started to sob and sniffle in his chest. "I thought we lost you, I'm so sorry I didn't- "Cedric shushed her and rubbed her head to calm her down.

"I'm ok, alright." He reassured her. "I'm not dead and I can still move. Now let's get out there and calm down Kahi., okay." She nodded then raised to her feet pulling him with her and made their way out of the cave.

As they exit the cave they could hear the two pokegirls brawling viciously. The surrounding area was a sight to behold from the destruction the two girls created from their fight. Trees were knocked down and craters in the ground, shrubbery, and bushes destroyed. There was also blood smeared almost everywhere that it could be spotted.

A loud yell of agony attracted Cedric and Cari's attention from close by. They followed the sounds further into the woods passing more of the destruction left behind. When they found the two brawling pokegirls it was a gruesome sight. Kahi was covered in blood even though she sustained cuts and injuries from the fight it was obvious most of it came from Tala who was almost unrecognizable and drenched in blood. Kahi was on top of the Wolf Queen still savagely clawing and pounding the life out of her gaining small whimpers of pain in a response to each blow delivered.

Cari gasped at the brutality and bloodshed before her. It was a frightening display of rage from the Womanticore and she was not letting up anytime soon. Cedric flung the last Pokeball tagging the beaten Wolf Queen causing her to disappear in a flash right from under Kahi as it captured her with ease. She let out a roar of frustration and anger startling them as she was now focused on the Pokeball that contained the Wolf Queen. Cedric then quickly walked over and picked up before she could get her hands on it.

"Kahi, it's over you won, calm down." Cedric tries to reason with her but to no avail.

"It's not over until she's dead. Now give me the ball" She ordered still growling.

"No Kahi, I said it's over. She's done, calm down." His words were firm but as soothing as he could be.

"I said give me the Pokeball." She was determined and would not be dissuaded.

"Kahi, I'm not going to argue about this." He was slowly but surely getting more frustrated but not letting it show. "You are not in charge out here, I am. You are not here to boss me around. We are not on the training grounds anymore. I have final say on things if need be and I say it is over, stand down Kahi." His eyes locked with hers as stared each other down for a moment.

"Dammit!" She cursed punching a near tree tearing bark off it as it fell over crashing to the ground with a booming slam. "Fine, we can sell them when we get to town." She growled in frustration as she mumbled something.

"No, they can be useful, I want to give them a chance to join us" The look of pure outrage that came across Kahi's face was undeniable.

"Are you insane!" She was livid. "How can you even suggest something so stupid?"

"Hear me out on this, they would be a perfect fit for us. Considering all they could do and catch us off guard the way they did. We need that type intelligence with us, those three especially Tala aren't just some average ferals that just happened to get lucky. They had a plan and carried it out efficiently and could get one over on us and most of all you." He gave her a questioning look. "Don't you think a skill like that would be valuable for our mission?"

Kahi face went through a range of emotions as she thought over his question. "I'm starting to worry if they did permanent damage to your head. How hard did you get hit?"

"I'm Okay and I am not losing it I promise you." He assured while looking in her eyes. "Look, I'm telling you this will work out for us, just give them a chance."

Kahi stood silent for a few minutes deeply contemplating his words over her feelings for the girls. He was dead set on having the wolf girls joining them for some reason even after all the trouble they caused in kidnapping him. She wasn't sure if it was him being soft on the girls or if he really believed they would be useful. She always warned him while training him that he can be too soft at times when he needed to be more hardened. He was tough, he proved it many times that he is during the harsh conditions he was put through during his time with her. Though this was not a matter of his toughness, she was worried about his mental state. She growled in frustration as she could not believe she a was about to consider this crazy idea of his.

"They get one chance and one chance only. They better convince me that they can bring something of value to the harem and mission." She closed her eyes and sighed heavily. "If any of them causes the slightest bit of a problem, they are gone." She opened her eyes to look Cedric in his eyes.

"Of course, I think that goes without saying, that we get rid of them if this doesn't work out. Though I know we're making the right decision."

"I hope it's a better decision than leaving the tent without your pokegirl to guard you." The sharp look she gave him was shifted to Cari making the teenager flinch.

"I said I was sorry, I didn't mean it and-"

"It was not her fault." Cedric interrupted before the Catgirl started to cry again. "I didn't want to wake her up and I thought I was going to be quick going to the bathroom. So, don't take your frustration out on her because those three got one over on you while you were on watch."

She growled in irritation being reminded of her failure, now having a sudden urge to continue her beatdown of the Wolf Queen. Then took a deep breath then sighed calming herself down knowing she would get another chance soon enough.

"Look, it's been a long grueling night for all of us. We really should get away from this area before more feral's show up from the smell of the blood and the scent of sex you're giving off. Let's get back to camp and you can get some more sleep we still are getting up early at dawn."

"Hold up before we go, I need to grab something real quick." He ran back into the cave then returned with the backpack to the surprise of the two pokegirls.

"They had a backpack, did it belong to a tamer?" Kahi asked.

"From what I learned from them, they did or ran into one while out here. She was cryptic about it also so that's something I'm gonna have to get outta her."

"The more you tell me about these girls, the more they sound" like a headache to deal with." Kahi sighed to let out the pent-up tension she apparently was holding in. "This little moon light adventure of yours really was really not on the schedule."

"We'll make do." Cedric shrugged. "Besides, it's not like it threw us off a couple of days. You two found me and we're all still alive and that's all that matters."

"I know that I'm happy that we're all alright." Cari smiled cheerfully. Her eyes still moist from her tears.

"See, all's well that ends well ladies. Now let's get back to camp."

"Be sure to stay close to us and we are gonna come up with some ground rules. Specifically, how you are no longer to go anywhere by yourself." Kahi crossed her arms and looked at him sternly.

"As much as I wanna complain about that, you might have a point." He sighed tiredly and in defeat. "Let's talk about it later, I know we are going to argue about it how much I should be babysat and I don't have the energy for that now. So, let's get moving please."

"Fine, I'll take the point. Cari, you take guard on him and do NOT let him out of your sight young lady."

"Yes, Ma'am." Giving a sharp salute Cari stood right next to Cedric eagerly to fulfill her duty.

"Good grief." Cedric followed behind Kahi as they began their walk through the woods.

Tamer Entry

Cedric Hondo (Beast)

Age: 17 (26)

Licenses:

Tamer: Y

Master Tamer: N

Researcher: N

Watcher: N

Breeder: N

Status: Active

Harem:

Kahi-Womanticore

Cari-Catgirl

TITMOUSE, the Clean Pokégirl  
Type: Animorphic - Mouse  
Element: Normal  
Frequency: Common  
Diet: herbivore, mainly nuts and fruit  
Role: frequently domesticated Pokégirl  
Strong Vs: Ghost  
Weak Vs: Fighting  
Libido: Average  
Attacks: Scratch, Kick, Tackle  
Enhancements: Enhanced Hearing (x3), Efficient Digestive System, nightvision.  
Evolves: Mousewife (normal), Mareen (Water Stone), Vesta (Fire Stone), Woodmouse (Leaf Stone+Diamond Stone), Tigermouse (Overtaming), Minimouse (Psi Crystal), Ninjanezumi (Dark Stone + Shield Stone), Milkmouse (Battle Stress), Mousefly (Bird E-Medal), Metalmouse (Metal Jacket)  
Evolves From: None

"What was the first Pokégirl you remember meeting?"

That phrase is quite often followed by the answer of this breed- the Titmouse. Extraordinarily common both domesticated and in the wild, this particular breed enjoys popularity within almost every league in the world, even the ones that lean towards anti-Pokégirl rights. The reasoning for this is simple by anyone's standards, as the Titmouse is comparatively speaking one of the weakest Pokégirls known to have survived the Revenge War. Used mostly for cooking meals and cleaning up after the more powerful Pokégirls during the Revenge War, large numbers of Titmice were the order of the day while the others were out fighting the human forces. When Sukebe's forces lost, however, and the humans closed in, Titmice were also among the first to break from their creator's side and disperse into the wilds before the humans could draw the noose around his neck. After the war, the Titmouse breed was among the most commonly seen... killed or otherwise, by other Pokégirls going feral, or perhaps attempting to raid human foodstores and farmlands in the aftermath. They were also one of the first breeds tamed and bred in captivity, and that along with their feral tendencies to have parthenogenetic litters of four or more offspring at once, their numbers went through the roof within three generations. Despite feral predation, which couldn't keep up with the numerous litters of Titmice that expanded their numbers, they thrived.

As described by the name given the breed, the Titmouse is a mouse-type Pokégirl breed reminiscent of the little mammal that also survived the Revenge War. Most often covered with short but thick fur, many looks quite a bit like a human except for the fur, the somewhat larger ears, and the long thin tail that emerges from just above the Pokégirl's posterior. Both of her ears, and her tail, are quite sensitive, though their ears are even more sensitive to sounds. In fact, it is because of this sensitivity to sound and touch that makes the Titmouse quite timid and jumpy all at the same time. The breed is known for being somewhat paranoid, though each individual certainly has their own level of paranoia, which makes them unable to truly keep her attention on any one thing for too long. However, practice does come easily to them as long as they do not have to learn everything in a single sitting. This makes the breed decent cooks, at least as far as more simplistic dishes, and it has been noted that the breed excels mostly with vegetarian dishes more than anything else.

Though the breed is quite numerous throughout the world, and enjoys its fair share of popularity as a result, the Titmouse is never a serious choice for any tamer, unless they need a Pokégirl that is simple to evolve. Instead, their popularity is as pets and workers for tradesmen all over the world. The Titmouse is a poor choice for any battle- in possession of perhaps the weakest pain and pleasure thresholds of any Pokégirl breed, they are rarely found as a part of any Tamer's harem as a part of a battle harem. The few that are used by tamers are often evolved into one of her more wanted forms or are used as a non-combatant, depending on the league they are found in. In a harem setting, Titmice get along well with many Pokégirls... but are simply terrified of just as many. Dominas, felines, snake-type Pokégirls, and avian Pokégirls are among the large number of Pokégirl breeds that the Titmouse breed is known to have trouble dealing with at any given time. They do, however, tend to enjoy many kinds of music and make for excellent assistants to musically inclined breeds such as the Moogal, Diva, and Bardess. The Psidyke breed is one that no Titmouse ever wants to be near- something about their eating habits is all that a Titmouse will tell any researcher that asks why.

The Titmouse is possibly the most common threshold breed, along with being one of the most numerous breeds in the world. A typical threshold case takes about a week to finish and is in quite a lot of pain as a result of her newly sensitized skin, the addition of a tail and the increased size of her ears. Some may even grow short muzzles, like the rodents have. They are, however, amongst the most accepted threshold cases, and many families make gifts of their thresholded daughters to neighbors and friends (since getting a Ranch to take them may actually cost them money, compared to less numerous and more useful breeds).

MYNX, the Nimble Pokégirl  
Type: Near Human Animorph (mink)  
Element: Normal  
Frequency: Uncommon to Rare (mostly domestic)  
Diet: Ferals tend to be predators, domestics will take Pokéchow  
Role: Pets, harem starters  
Libido: Average to High  
Strong Vs: Ghost  
Weak Vs: Fighting  
Attacks: Tackle, Pummel, Leap, Scratch, Dodge  
Enhancements: Enhanced Speed (x3), Enhanced Agility (x6), Enhanced Hearing (x3), Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x4)  
Disadvantages: Lung problems (see text for details)  
Evolves: Lupina (Moon Stone), Draco (Dragon Scale), Lynx (Cat E-Medal + orgasm), Furrite (orgasm), Slutton (battle stress), Bawdger (Diamond Stone), Slottern (Water Stone)  
Evolves From: None  
Sukebe developed many Pokégirls that begin their lives as unspectacular Normal-types, but have the potential to evolve into a variety of powerful forms through exposure to stimuli such as Elemental Stones. Most famous among these are the Kitten, Nymph, Ingenue, and Eva breeds of Pokégirl. One of the least appreciated is the Mynx.  
Mynx are lightly-built Pokégirls covered in soft brown fur, touted by some (scarce) enthusiasts as the softest fur of any Pokégirl. Their animal features are few and vary between individuals, aside from long, furred tails that darken at the tip and a certain shortness of the limbs. In some rural areas, Mynx have been hunted to make fur coats from their lovely pelts, but most League officials are doing their best to put a stop to this abhorrent practice.  
Most Tamers, however, only deal with a Mynx until they can get her to evolve into one of her many potential forms. The reason for this is simple: each and every Mynx has a serious and crippling lung condition, comparable to severe asthma in humans, that is aggravated by continuous strenuous activity, including battle or Taming (!), and can lead to suffocation. In most cases, a sensible Tamer will notice his Mynx wheezing and call off the activity then and there, but there have been some recorded instances of overworked Mynx passing out or even dying of their lung problems. In the Revenge War, this weakness made it fairly easy to hunt down and capture or kill Mynx Pokégirls, and the breed nearly went extinct before staging a remarkable comeback in domesticity. Some Tamers have achieved moderate success using a Mynx for hit-and-run attacks, but most search for Elemental Stones or E-Medals to evolve her into a form that doesn't have the lung condition (note that Furrite retains it).  
The group with the most appreciation for Mynx is easily Pokégirl pet owners, shortly followed by Pokégirl Coordinators. Mynx are soft, friendly, and easily-handled Pokégirls, and many show talent for dancing, which as an easy and enjoyable aerobic exercise helps improve stamina and the 'girl's lung problem. A well-groomed and well-trained Mynx can make a surprisingly good showing at a low-level Contest.  
It's probably a good thing for Mynx that they have low pleasure thresholds, as it makes it fairly easy to Tame them to orgasm without aggravating their lungs. It does make them unsuitable for sex combat, though, and forcing a Mynx to give head is not recommended for obvious reasons.  
Threshold Mynx tend to develop "asthma" first, though some have grown fur first and then the lung problem. Many are kept as pets by their birth families or are sold or given to close friends or Coordinators. Mynx and their forms have an innate rivalry with Evas and their forms, suggesting a common niche in the Revenge War.

LUPINA, the Werewolf Pokégirl

Type: Near Human Metamorph – Canine/Lupine  
Element: Normal/Fighting  
Frequency: Rare (Blue and World Champ Leagues), Very Rare (All other Leagues)  
Diet: omnivore, with carnivore tendencies  
Role: nighttime guardians, hunters  
Libido: Average, High on full moon nights  
Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Ice, Rock, Steel, Cat-types  
Weak Vs: Flying, Psychic, Magic  
Attacks: (Only in attack mode) Bite, Slash, Tackle, Takedown, Leg Sweep, Low Kick, Reverse Crescent, Concentration, Growl, Yowl  
Enhancements: Enhanced Strength (x6) Enhanced Hearing (x4), Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x6), Good night vision, Minor regenerative capabilities.  
Evolves: Wolf Queen (Moon Stone)  
Evolves From: Mynx (Moon Stone), Doggirl (Battle Stress or Moon Stone)

One of the original species to appear during the War of Revenge, in modern day, Lupinas are a considerably rare and very popular species of Pokégirls that, like Griffons and the like, has two modes. The passive, (or normal) mode and the attack mode.  
When in their Passive Mode, a Lupina looks like any normal Very Near Human type Pokégirl, usually slightly tanned and gently muscled, standing anywhere from 5'8" to a solid 6' in height and usually with breasts that are around a generous C-Cup with only a few exceptions of her looks hinting to what her true species is. While the only outward physical trait that points to what she truly is are the Lupina's slightly pointed ears, one should know that in her Very Near Human mode, a Lupina has a very good sense of smell, hearing and night vision. This is the form that is preferred by Domestic and Threshold Lupina.  
When in her Attack Mode, a Lupina increases in both her size and muscule-mass, ranging anywhere from an impressive 6'10" anywhere up to 10'! As she becomes a perfect anthropomorphic wolf, a Lupina's whole body becomes covered in fur, normally the same color as her hair, (common colors being brown, black, gray, and white, with some being red or silver) and her hands and feet gain an impressive set of claws. It is understandable that in this mode, Lupinas are very strong and dangerous, becoming an excellent fighter in battle. Understandably, Feral Lupina and Lupinas evolved from a Mynx prefer to stay in their Attack Mode.  
Appearing in the latter half of Sukebe's war on humanity, it was theorized that Lupinas were created as a secondary, if not replacement Dog-type for the Growlie. As found after the war had ended and Pokégirls started to become domesticated, Lupinas are an incredibly strong-willed Pokégirl and won't just bend to the will of another. The Lupina is not submissive type of Pokégirl, no matter how much they're sweet-talked, trained, or dominated, which makes for a Pokégirl that is not easily turned against her kindred. Truly, it was an aspect that Sukebe's forces would have benefited from.  
However, it is not impossible to turn the Werewolf Pokégirl to one's own cause. It takes a considerable amount of hard work and effort on the part of a Tamer to get on a Lupina's good-side. Still, because they ARE a Dog-types, Lupinas does have that basic drive to show loyalty and concern for someone they care about like other canines.  
That is why those that do become bonded are very loyal to a Tamer that they like and will often show submissive behavior to them, albeit only in private. It is this loyalty that has given the Lupina a startling level of popularity; a loyalty where they would literally give their life to keep their master safe. Interestingly, the Feral Lupinas have been the easiest to turn and make loyal to a Tamer, albeit not without other troubles.  
Feral Lupinas travel in packs, normally ranging in numbers between eight to a full dozen. These packs are a more common sight over in the Blue Continent and regions of the World Champ League. It should be also warned that until taken from their pack sisters, a Feral Lupina gives all of her loyalty to them, and if one is attacked, all will defend one another with ferocity.  
When it comes to battle, a Lupina is a very serious force to reckon with. While a Fighting-type, it is not their primary element, and so their battle style is a mix of modes. A Lupina's upper-body attacks seem to be more like an animal, biting and clawing with abandon, and using her voice to cause ill-effects to an opponent Pokégirl.  
However, when it comes to her legs, a Lupina can cause some serious damage, especially with her clawed feet. Top it off with the fact a Lupina also regains health over time, (15 HP every 3 minutes) and the Lupina as a Pokégirl for traveling Tamers that don't have the money for potions on hand or carry a PPHU.  
However, one should be careful about pitting them against a Pokégirl of the Magic-type. Due to the nature of their transformative abilities, Lupinas have a clear weakness against magical attacks. It interferes with their healing abilities, and causes greater damage then most attacks, and that will add up over time.  
Taming a Lupina is usually done while the Pokégirl is in her Passive Mode, as it is easier for a Tamer to take control of the Pokégirl, and allows for equal participation from the get-go. However, some Tamers prefer to Tame a Lupina while she is in her Attack Mode, which understandably, can be seen as a more exotic and tantalizing. To do this safely, a Tamer should start off with using higher-end restraints until they've trained their Lupina how to restrain themselves during Taming. It is also suggested a Tamer use toys for the larger Lupinas, as to better sexually please them. No matter the form they're in, Lupinas prefer Doggy-style the best.  
The form of Lupina is not a common occurrence for a girl going through Threshold. However, it is certainly not unheard of, and is becoming more of a common occurrence to this date. It is speculated in the next decade, the frequency of a Lupina might be lowered to Uncommon in the Blue and World Champ Leagues as their numbers grow.

WOLF QUEEN, the Warrior Werewolf Pokégirl  
Type: Near Human Metamorph - Canine  
Element: Fighting/Magic  
Frequency: Very Rare (Blue and World Champ Leagues), Extremely Rare (All other Leagues)  
Diet: omnivore, with carnivore tendencies  
Role: nighttime guardians, stalkers, hunters  
Libido: Low (Very High on full moon nights)  
Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Ice, Rock, Steel, Cat-types  
Weak Vs: Fire, Flying, Psychic, Magic-types  
Attacks (only in attack mode): Bite, Quick Attack, Slash, Tackle, Growl, Yowl, Reverse Crescent, Burst, Magic Kick, Lunar Bolt, Absorb, Smile  
Enhancements: Enhanced Strength (x12) Enhanced Hearing (x5), Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x8), Enhanced Endurance (x5), Enhanced Speed (x3), Good night vision, Moderate form of Regeneration  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: Lupina (Moon Stone)  
While Lupinas are a popular species, Wolf Queens are a Canine-type enthusiast's wet dream. An incredibly powerful and armored fighter with magical potential, Wolf Queens have proven to be more vicious fighters and hunters than their previous form, yet hold that same favored quality that most people want in a Pokégirl: unshakable loyalty. Wolf Queens are very loyal to a Tamer that they like; often putting themselves in jeopardy if they are protecting a favored Tamer; whom they see as their `Beta'. Also like their pre-evolved form of Lupina, the Wolf Queen has two modes: the normal Passive Mode, and their armored Attack Mode.

A Wolf Queen's Passive Mode only slightly differentiates from that of her Passive Mode when she was a Lupina. Their looks continue to be those of a Very-Near Human type, with some variation in gaining an inch or two in height, and a solid jump in bust-size, bringing them to a solid D-Cup. Still, there is some slight variation that should be pointed out, such as a Wolf Queen's ears and canine teeth becoming more prominently pointed, as well as a preference for growing their hair out to a considerable length. Wolf Queens also maintains all of their enhanced senses and strength in this form, with only a marginal decrease in this form.

A Wolf Queen's Attack Mode, is where the true differences between a Wolf Queen's previous form and her new evolution become understood. There is a greater increase in both her size and muscle-mass, ranging anywhere from an impressive 7'5" with E-Cup Breast, anywhere up to an amazing 14' with G-Cup as seen with the Wolf Queen Sarah, owned by the Pokégirl Tamer Peter Stubbe. What makes this form really interesting from that of her previous evolution is that the Wolf Queen also summons pieces of thick leather armor, (normally brown, but there are cases of white and black) that appear on her forearms, shins, torso, and often and accompanying loincloth piece. She also has a set of natural tattoo that are apparent through her fur; that of a crescent moon overlapping a full moon, which are prominently on her back and forehead. Understandably, these tattoos are magic in nature.

When it comes to battle, the Wolf Queen has preference to hit hard and brutally, trying to end the battle before it even begins. Powerful kicks and scratching with their claws are favored, with Absorb to heal them when energy-based attacks are used against them. Some Tamers wish to add on to the intimidation factor that the Wolf Queen already has by giving her a sword. While this is fine, it should be mentioned that the larger Lupinas tend to do without, mostly for the simple fact that their Tamer's are unable to afford such a large blade. They do however, have an attack that is, for the most part, exclusive to her species, (there have been a few Werecats that have managed it) known as the Lunar Bolt.

Lunar Bolt is a very powerful attack, similar to the Plant-type attack Solar Beam. It comes from the ability of the Wolf Queen to absorb moonlight and store it in their bodies like a battery. When released, the Lunar Bolt a huge burst of lunar energy, which can rival the aforementioned Solar Beam. Since it is magic based in nature, it can hurt most species of Pokégirl. There are, however, two downsides. While during a Full Moon, this technique can be used time and again, otherwise, a Wolf Queen can only do this once a day, then she has to `recharge' by staying outdoors during night to take in more lunar energies. Also, the same lunar energy that they use for Lunar Bolt can be circumvented and used to enhance their Burst attack.

Despite how useful they seem, Wolf Queens are a very rare Pokégirl, with the majority being Domestic, having already been in their Tamer's Harem as a Lupina. It is nearly impossible to find a Feral Wolf Queen in the wild, since Lupinas usually do not go out to search for Moon Stones on their own. Still, there have been cases of Feral Wolf Queens, and they tend to forgo the use of their leather armor; tattoos glowing with a bright light. Feral Wolf Queens are territorial, but not aggressive. Tamers usually have two or three days to pass through a Wolf Queen's territory before she attacks, solely with the intention of driving the intruders from her territory. Most of these attacks are never lethal, that is unless the tamer or pokégirl being attacked has shown to be an active threat to the Wolf Queen herself or her pack.

When it comes to Taming, Doggy-style remains the favored position of the Wolf Queen, with the Passive Mode being treated as she would be when she was a Lupina. However, what really changes things is the Attack Mode. The Heaviest restraints are needed for a Wolf Queen, and atop of that, a Male Tamer may need to use toys, as most Tamers are not properly `equipped' to satisfy the much larger Wolf Queens. They especially get a kick out of vibrators.

There has never been a record of a girl Thresholding into a Wolf Queen.


End file.
